Kakashi Matchmaker
by ocdanime
Summary: Kakashi has plans for his students. OC helps out. Couples will be Sasunaru  Shikatema Sakulee, others will be included. This fanficton will contain shounen ai. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic ever lololololololololololololol!

ENJOY

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So if everyone in the class gets an "A" on the next test, we go on a field trip?" Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement.

Kakashi silver hair swayed with his answer, "Yes, did I not just say that?"

Now he had all of the student's attention, even Shikamaru had slightly turned his face away from the window. Sakura and Ino began giggling and instantly started to plan what the girls had in store during the trip. Knowing that he lost the girl's attention he allowed Hinata, Tenten, and Temari to join the other two in their huddle.

"Hells yea! Where are we going Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto had jumped onto his desk and fist pumped the air. "Let me guess, you are going to take us the a hot spring because you're a perv, or yo-OOOOMPH!"

"Shut up, dobe. Knowing you and your grades we won't even go on this field trip." Sasuke had pulled Naruto off the desk, to where he now rubbed his sore head on the ground.

"Teme, I will get an "A" just so we can go on the trip, now where are we going?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well I haven't decided yet…" Kakashi answered truthfully, although he knew exactly was on his itinerary: MatchMaking! Yes he planned it out perfectly. Lee was completely gaga over Sakura so they would be the first matched up, then Ino and Choji, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Hinata, Shino was going to be absent for the rest of the year, so no need to plan him into this.

He also had plans for his fellow teachers, Asuma and Kurenai certainly had feelings for each other and he had his eyes on a certain tanned brunette. Haku and Zabuza would most likely be a challenge, but not as difficult as the last student pairings.

Temari absoFUCKINGlutely hated the lazy Shikamaru but Kakashi knew for certain he could get them to fall into their hidden emotions. The other being Naruto and class president, Sasuke, he would have to play his cards correctly if he were to get those pairings together, alcohol would obviously be a key player in releasing their subconscious emotions. Kakashi always loved a challenge. Of course this needed more planning but it would succ-

"Sensei, a-a-are you okay?" Hinata asked

"Of course just thinking about the trip, what made you ask?"

"Well you had this face, and it looked like something out of a cartoon." Hinata whispered.

"Could you elaborate?"

"Well, um, you see…"

"She means to say you looked like a plotting mastermind with your hands together and laughing hysterically." The lazy kid shouted from the back.

"Yes as the lazy ass correctly concluded you look like an evil scientist." Temari added on.

"No a mastermind is like BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. He was doing the Mr. Burns' "excellent" face." Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey brainless keep it down, you woke up Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

Soon the whole classroom was out of control but at least he could continue planning, well no he should read to get ideas. The silver haired man kicked his feet up on his desk and pulled out his old friend.

"Hey Sasuke, do you know where we are going?" the blonde asked.

"Hn."

"But you have to know, you are class president." Naruto pleaded.

"Well I don't so leave it Naruto."

"Well can you at least help me study so we can go on the trip."

"Why don't you ask Shika." Sasuke looked away.

"I already did but he said no and fell asleep before I could convince otherwise." Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head. As if he would ask Sasuke first.

"Fine. Meet me at my house."

"I know you don't particularly like me, but I really want to go on… WAIT DID YOU JUST AGREE! Man I thought I would have to do more convincing. Ok. So you want to meet at your house ok."

The bell rings and Sasuke packs up his stuff and heads out of the class. Heh, the dobe actually asked him for help. Now if that doesn't give him an ego burst. Naruto is actually admitting Sasuke is superior to him.

"Wait teme I don't know where you live!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kakashi was going to need help for his plan to work, someone young and able to trick the other students. Yes this person would have to be his puppet, after all he was the "mastermind". Yay! Sidekick tryouts! First up:

Kabuto… "Umm no you creep me out." Kakashi flat out said.

"How can I be creepy?"

"Umm your glasses…" (A/N ok first of all find someone you are terrified of, then put Kabuto's glasses on them and it makes look eviler and creepier. Try it out it works!)

Now entering:

Tsunade… "Umm no you are too old, the children would suspect something." He commented before dodging a couple of her punches.

Couple of hours later enters Sai.

"Well since you're the only one with a possible chance of deceiving the students-

"Excuse me Kaka-sensei but I believe I might be able to help you, instead of this creepy queer." A blonde teenage girl with grey eyes entered the tryout room. She had on jeans, a plain t-shirt , and a pair of sparkly converse.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. I'll be way more help than that freak."

Sai interrupted, "I'm no freak!"

Suddenly the girl was in front of Sai staring deep into his eyes. Grey to Black…(A/N or whatever color eyes that weido has.) The blonde just whispered "Disappear." And the boy was no longer in the room.

Kakashi was trembling on the inside but said calmly, "I would prefer if you would leave now child you have no business here."

Suddenly the teenager was replaced with a five year old but with the same blonde hair and indescribable grey eyes. Kakashi's voice trembled as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Well I'm your new sidekick! And I can be a master of disguises, obvisiously! Hehehehehehehehehe!" The five year old danced around the room cackling. "So on a more serious note which couple is first and what's the plan Kaka-sensei!" The original girl has returned.

"Well sidekick, wait what is your name?" Kakashi asked.

"I have names for each of my disguises, so whichever you find most comfortable around is who I will be and the name you will call me by."

"How about your original form?"

"Oh no sir, you would not like her at all. She is uncontrollable, except by one and she is not around so, that will not be an option. Perhaps one you have already seen."

"Well, how about this one you are in?"

"The name's Brooke and I will be a new student in your class, so I can befriend your experiments. So now you answer my questions." Brooke replied

"Sakura and Lee, the plan will be yours to make, because I only have constructed my fellow teachers' arrangements, but hopefully your younger mind will benefit the other children."

"Aye, aye Captain Kaka! I will proceed in deceiving a master plan. Over and out." The now returned five year shot out of room well humming the mission impossible theme song.

Kakashi had not planned for this sidekick.

So how do you like it so far? Yes, it is short but I will add more later on. Please review, Constructive criticism and suggestions will help.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I'm back not that anyone missed me… no reviews and I am so tired, but I feel like updating so :P

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Whiskers to White Fang, Whiskers to White Fang, can you hear me over."

"I'm right next to you Brooke." Answers a bored Kakashi…(A/N I know that is his father's name but it sounds like an awesome code name.)

"Awwww, way to ruin all of my fun."

"Quit whining so what is your plan?"

"Well you stay here and watch me." Brooke answered while morphing into her five year old disguise.

They were currently hiding in the bushes near Konoha park. Brooke saw Sakura approaching so she decided to put her plan into action. She also knew Lee would be leaving the dojo across the street in about 5 minutes so this place would be perfect. She sat on the swing separated from the other children. Blood trickled from the scab on her leg as silent tears glistened on her cheeks.

She spied the pink haired teenager approaching but instead of looking up she began to sniffle.

"Hey kid, are you okay? What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

*Sniff* "Dah boys tripped me. And my knee wurtz." Brooke answered in her five year old voice. She looked up into Sakura's eyes and let the tears build up in her grey eyes.

"Well that doesn't sound very nice of the boys but I'm sure you feel fine once I fix your knee." Sakura replied with a smile. Sakura pulled out her first aid kit and wiped down her knee. She then added a yellow band-aid to the scab. It had a smile on it.

"Dank you so much! I love smiwees! But my mowee told me not to talk to strangers.' Brooke added in a curious voice.

"I'm not a stranger, my name is Sakura and I don't want to be a stranger so let's be friends, okay?" Sakura asked while holding out her hand.

"Okay Sakura, would you like to play with me?"

"Of course why don't we play hide and seek. Does that sound like fun?"

"YAY! I'll seek first okay. I'm going to count to twen. One Two Twee…" Brooke began while squeezing her eyes closed. Sakura chose to hide under the slide, because she didn't want to be too hard to find for the kid, but Brooke found her instantly.

"Ok now I will count."

Brooke ran off to see that Lee was finally exiting the dojo. She ran up to him. "Eccuse me but I need your welp." She told the bushy brow.

"How can I help you, youthful tot?"

"My fwiend and I are pwaying hides and seek, and I need to hide." She could hear Sakura shouting ready or not hear I come.

"Well, I will certainly help you kid, how about I hide you up in that tree?"

"Yay, thank you mister, but hurry my friend is coming."

Lee lifted the tot up to the tree, while Sakura searched at the park. Sakura was getting worried after all, the street was really busy and she could not find the kid anywhere. She spotted Lee and ran over to him.

"Lee, I'm looking for this girl. She has blonde pigtails and grey eyes and comes up to my hips. Have you seen her?"

"Why yes she said she was hiding, but I cannot reveal her hiding spot." Lee answered but was pointing up to the tree so Sakura could see the kid was fine. Brooke began to giggle because, five year olds usually give away their hiding places by being heard.

Sakura pretended to stretch and told Lee to stay there with a hand gesture, and walked over to the trunk of the tree. "Well I don't know where she could be but it sounds like a cat is up in the tree, so I might as well shake it out." Sakura kicked the trunk of the tree, and that shook the branch Brooke had been on, causing her to fall on Lee.

"Oh no, you found me!" Brooke screamed, while Lee and Sakura laughed.

The day carried on with the three playing freeze tag, leap frog, and mother may i?, and other games. It soon ended with Lee carrying a "sleepy" Brooke on his back while they decided what to do with her. "So do you know where she lives?" Lee asked.

"No, and I haven't seen her around either so I don't know if she has someone to take care of her." Sakura replied.

"Mmm, where are we going mister?" Brooke asked.

"Well, we are going to take you home." Lee answered.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Brooke screeched as she hit her tiny fists against his back and swung her legs back and forth. "WE AREN'T FINISHED PLAYING!"

"Okay, okay, so what do you want to do now kiddo?" Sakura asked to try to calm down the kid.

"We haven't played princesses yet. Mister you have to be the prince since you are the only guy." Brooke said wile poking Lee's cheek.

"Ok so are you the princesses?"

"No mister, Sakura is the princess I will be the evil witch. You have to save her."

"Ok how do I save her?" Lee asked while she put down Brooke.

"Sakura will pretending to fall asleep, while I waff and be mean and, den you wake her up wif true wove's first kiss." Brooke stated.

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted.

"Ok Sakura fall asleep."

"No I did not agree to play princesses."

"NO YOU PWAY PRINCESSES OR I NEVER LEAVE!" Brooke shouted while hugging a tree, as Sakura tried to pry her off.

"Sakura it's only a kiss it will make the kid happy." Lee said.

So the argument ended with Brooke tying Sakura to a bench and laughing evilly only as a five year old can. "You'll never defeat me!" she yelled as Lee tried to get past her.

"Oh no, not yet Kaka!" Brooke yelled as he appeared from the bushes. Of course this was part of the plan. "I don't want to go home yet."

" Yet it is time. So say goodbye to your new friends."

"No we can't weave, Mister has to kwiss Sakura to break the spell."

"Okay, I guess we can wait." Kakashi answered.

"Yay!" Brooke ran overto the benchand proceedd in yelling kiss at the couple.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Lee said as he pecked Sakura on the lips.

"EWWWW, GROSS COOTIES!" Brooke yelled as she raced off and hopped on Kakashi's back.

Lee untied Sakura from the bench and held his hands up in surrender for the beating he was going to receive. Instead he felt soft lips on his cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about it, that was the only way that kid was going to leave happily. I'm glad that we got to make this day special for her." Sakura whispered in Lee's ear. She then turned to watch the sunset.

"Sakura, do you want to get something to eat, I'm kind of hungry."

"Sure Lee, I know just the place." Sakura said as she grabbed Lee's hand and raced down towards Ichiraku's. "Wait, Lee do you know the name of tat little girl?"

"No she said she was your friend."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That's right I could not think of a name for Brooke's five year old form so it is not mentioned.

So Read and Review and help me think of names!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers who have yet to review! I just realized I have yet to put disclaimers on my first two chapters so to clear things up.

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto. I own nothing in this story except my strange idea and my two OCs one I have yet to introduce.**

Also you should know I am watching some of the pink panther cartoons on Netflix so if anything weird happens in this story it is because of that. They are hilarious. Lol I love pinkpanther.

Anyway on with my story note that soon I will be adding weird stuff to my ending author's notes. Like blonde jokes and what not. Blondes do not take offense I am blonde and I think most of them are pretty funny. Also I will try to watch my language in my author's notes because I have a really bad potty mouth and I can cuss with the best of them so please tell me if you find me revolting. I WILL NOT TAKE OUT ANY CUSSING IN THE STORY BECAUSE THE CHARACTER'S CUSSING LEVEL HELPS PORTRAY THEIR PERSONALITY AND BLAH BLAH BLAH, RANT RANT RANT AND other s#*t like that. Enjoy!

"Kashi, who are we going to get next?" the tiny tot asked from his back.

"Who said we were done with that couple?"

"You did, aren't they supposed to get together during the field trip. We are only supposed to prove they actually like each other and then do the matchmaking during the field trip, silly!"

"Oh okay, so when are you going to enroll in school?"

"Next week. Around the time you will be giving the test. Which leads to me asking: what is it going to be over." Brooke got off of his back before turning back to her teenage form.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Kakashi replied in his best mobster impersonation. "But I have a question for you. Where did you send Sai? Is that another one of your powers?"

"First of all: I do not have powers. I only have forms. Powers are for super heroes. I am not a hero but I can be super. Super awesome or a super pain in your ass. Second of all I did not send Sai anywhere. He chose to leave because he is a cowardly queer." Third of all: because I know your thinking that, I have no problem with homosexuals, homos, gays, fags, or queers. I have a problem with that annoying Sai which is why I told him to leave and why he chose to leave. I glared at him and he chose to agree with me that I am the better sidekick for you." Brooke punctuated each point by poking Kakashi in the chest while glaring into his eyes with that same glare.

"OKAY. You don't have to get angry, I'm sorry. But now how do you glare that way it makes anyone want to agree with whatever you say? That could compete with Uchiha's if you worked on it."

"It isn't why to work on. She taught it to me, the one who controls me. Hers is much stronger. What you would call a power. That glare is better than the best Uchiha's. Well anyway I need to get home. Bye Kashi" and with that Brooke was gone.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know filler page but it helps explain crap that I have yet to explain like Brooke's character. Still have yet to find a name for the five year old form. So if you review leave a suggestion too!

Now for randomness!

Sasuke: Oi Naruto.

Naruto: What's up?

S: What do you do when a blonde throws a ring at you?

N: I don't know.

S: Run, that idiot has a grenade in her mouth!

N: TEME!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I am back! I still have yet to figure out what Brooke's five year old form's name is. But I have a reviewer. Melikalilly Thank you so much for reading my story and liking it! So I will continue it for you.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. And probably never will. But Brooke is mine!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasuke is that your house?" Naruto asked while rounding the corner, spotting the Uchiha mansion. From the looks of it was four stories high and a garden maze for the backyard. There was a large fountain in the center of a large parking circle.

"Dobe close your mouth or you might catch bugs in it. Of course it's my house, now are you going to keep staring or come inside?"

"Shut up teme." Naruto enter the house and found it to be just as spectacular as it was outside. He was staring at a giant chandelier, as he began to take of his Converse.

"You don't have to take off your shoes. My parents are out of town and Itachi doesn't care. Hurry up, if I leave you behind you will probably get lost."

"Sorry I was trying to be polite in your "I got all this money so I'm going to flaunt it" mansion." Naruto retorted as he climbed the spiral staircase, following Sasuke. Wait, what was that? It sounded like a snicker. Does that mean Uchihas can laugh?

"My mother designed it, so it wasn't to flaunt our money, but to keep her creativity flowing."

"Oh. So where is your room?"

"You're standing below it so if you could move we could go inside."

Wait below? Naruto stepped to the side while Sasuke opened a hatch in the ceiling. Out came a rope ladder which Sasuke began to climb. "That is your room. You live in an attic?"

"No, dumb ass, like I said before my mother designed it so, all of the rooms are hidden. Which is why, you are going to get lost. You are taking too long." A pale hand reached down and grabbed Naruto by the shirt and pulled him into the hatch.

"." Naruto was thrown on to a king size bed. "Teme! I was choking! You could have just waited."

"You were taking too long." Sasuke simply stated wile he sat down in a black bean bag.

"Impatient bastard.'' Naruto muttered under his breath. He finally got a good look around the room. Basically there was a desk looking outside a window, and a Laptop lay open on top. Next to that was an ipod dock, where Sasuke had already plugged in his iPhone. There were black beanbags thrown across the room, but it was more like organized chaos. From the looks of it Naruto had nothing he could black mail Sasuke with. Wait… another hatch.

"Sasuke what room is that?" Naruto asked while pointing to the hatch in the far right corner ceiling.

"No." Sasuke simply stated.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Naruto."

"That's a load of bull. Besides I'm a fox."

"No."

"Fine, I will just go check myself."

"No." Naruto ignored him and got off the bed and headed toward the mysterious hatch. He pulled down the hatch while hearing Sasuke repeating no behind him and running up to him, but Naruto was already half way up the rope ladder. He was high enough to only get a glance of the room before Sasuke pulled him off the ladder. Due to the surprise attack, they both fell onto a bean bag. Naruto had landed straddling Sasuke. Cerulean met Onyx.

**Naruto's POV**

I'm not gay, but there is a possibility to me being bi, because Sasuke looked… well… different from this angle. It was like I was looking at him with different eyes. Maybe it was the way his hair had strayed from its normal perfect style and is bangs had made shadows over his pale face. Or was it that his thin lips had slightly turned upwards from his normal smirk into what looked like a tiny smile. Sasuke never smiled but there it was staring up at me. No it was his eyes. Endless pools of onyx, swirling with different emotions. Confusion, Anger, and slightly happy. So yea, he was definitely smiling. Around his pupil, was a ring of maroon to separate onyx from black. His eyes gave away is emotions, and that is what made him… cute, no… handsome, close… godlike, yea way to feed his ego… well you can choose your own adjective.

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm gay, my brother pointed it out to me when I was five, but I had never even felt the attraction until now. Naruto was beautiful. A blush had crept over his whisker scars, and is mouth wasn't posed in his ridiculous fake grin. He was in a thoughtful pout, which filled me with happiness. No I will not give into this. I am an Uchiha. We don't fall in love, until the other caves. I wonder if he is thinking the same thing. His cerulean eyes were giving me a once over and he looked confused. He must not know if he is gay. He looked so cute when he was thinking. I began to bring my head closer and sit up when…

**Normal POV**

"I heard a crash so I came to see what happened but it looks like I was interrupting something."

"Itachi." Sasuke growled under his breath but got up, while pushing the confused blonde to the side.

"Move. I want to see 'un!"

"Deidara, it seems the Sasuke is growing up!" Itachi grinned. "So who is your friend Sasuke?"

"Naruto this is my brother Itachi, Itachi Naruto."

Naruto finally broke out of is daze and sped over to where the brothers were. "Nice to meet you." Naruto said while shaking the older Uchiha's hand.

"The pleasure is all Sasuke's." Itachi replied with a smirk, while hearing Sasuke growl. It was too easy to make his brother angry.

"Itachi, introduce meeeee."

"Ok." Itachi pulled in another blonde into the room. The blonde's hair was pulled into a pony tail with a stray bang covering his eye. "Sasuke this is Deidara."

"No, I already know your brother, 'tachi. I meant your brother's friend."

"Sorry Dei you need to be specific."

"Dammit 'tachi introduce me."

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior, Deidara. This is my… friend Naruto, Naruto this is my brother's boyfriend Deidara."

"Nice to meet ya, 'un." Deidara said while shaking Naruto's hand. "Ok, let's go 'tachi." Deidara left dragging Itachi with him.

"Sorry about that. And for pulling you off the ladder."

"It's fine. I should have left the hatch alone. So your parents are ok with your brother being gay?" Naruto asked.

"Yea they are pretty cool about it as long as Itachi still takes over the corporation." Sasuke said while plopping down on a bean bag.

"Wow, your parents are pretty cool… wait I'm your friend?"

"Yea I guess, but you're still a dobe.'

"Teme."

Yay they are friends… sorta. My computer keeps wanting to write is Spanish, and I have no idea why.

I'm really disappointed in myself, because I realized I forgot to include Gaara in my fanfic. He is one of my fav characters. But then I thought who would Gaara end up with, because I know he could never love me (Brooke), but I will put more about that later. So I was up til I think two thinking about this and reading fanfics, when I discovered one of my new fav couples. NejixGaara. But then I was like cr*p who can I put Tenten. Lee wait I already wrote a Sakura and Lee chapter, but they don't like each other yet so it could work. But then I thought oh no, pink haired dumby doesn't have anyone, (Yes sometimes I really hate Sakura) To which I thought of Sai who I really hate and don't want to include in my story. So then I was arguing with myself for about an hour. (Yes I am crazy) When I thought Kankuro can be with Tenten. Sakura can stay with Lee and Sai can stay the f#ck away from my fanfic. It's a winwin for everybody. Ok nevermind it's a super winwin just for me. So I will introduce Gaara and Kankuro in the next chapter. YAY I AM SO EXCITED. So yea I just ranted. But on to the random part of my author's note!

Another Blonde joke. Please do not take offense for I am also blonde and I think they are hilarious, because everybody has blonde moments not just blondes! BLONDE BLONDE BLONDE.

Sasuke: Shut up Brooke!

Me: Get on with the joke! *runs off and hides*

S: Oi dobe!

Naruto: what?

S: Two blondes lock their keys in the car. One of the blondes tries to break into the car while the other one watches.

Finally the first blonde says "Darn, I can't get in the car!" The other blond replies, "keep trying, it looks like it is going to rain and the top is down".

N: Shut up!

Courtesy of


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples I'm back! If I seem extra randomly stupid, it is because I was finally able to eat something yesterday after puking my guts out the day before. *shivers* I haven't been that sick in years. But today I feel totally awesome. So these people get banana phones!

NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe  
>imnotholly<br>Grim-neji64  
>Melikalilly<br>Charlie Uzumaki-Longbottom  
>popdiva97<br>Moonlttiger  
>Ryoma E<br>Akalagirl23

Yea lucky people get banana phones!

Ring ring ring banana phone! Ring ring ring BANANA phone. OMY g- I love how in the second Charlie the Unicorn, his friends say banana like BO-nana "But Charlie you are the BO-nana King" lolololololololololol

Sorry people but on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. (this is a fanfic) But Brooke and all her awesomeness is mine. If you hate her let me know so I can include her less often but She is still in this story.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Temari, I'm home!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs as soon as she entered the apartment.

"Brooke, where have you been? I called your cell phone five times and it had a different number of rings each time!"

"Sorry sis, my phone is dead."

'_Do you think you're better off alone, do you think you're better off alone?'_

"Sh- I mean oops?" Brooke scrambled to turn off the ringtone.

"Really your phone is dead? And don't call me sis. You have a phone for a reason."

"Yea, yea so you can contact me if I cause any trouble or go Original, but we don't need to worry about it, I've got it all under control." Brooke replied nonchalantly while she kicked off her Converse and plopped down on the couch.

"I called her."

"Called who?"

"Your actual sister."

"YOU DID WHAT! I WASN'T IN ANY TROUBLE! I HAVE TO PROVE I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN! AND YOU CALL HER THE FIRST TIME I LEAVE THE HOUSE! WHAT THE HELL TEMARI! I WAS…" Brook was slapped on the back of her head.

"She said to do that if you ranted. She is coming next week to check on you. She also wants you to go to school. So I've signed you up to go to Konoha high with me."

"Even when she's not here she still hurts me." *slap on the back of the head*

"She also said to slap you if you whined, or talk about bacon. Why she would include that I have no idea… Brooke, stop drooling. My brothers are also going to come to school with us to help keep you grounded."

"Red?"

"Yes Gaara is coming. So have you given up on finding his true love for him."

"No! Maybe…*grumbles* Every girl I pick out for him he hates. I know he is totally gay but he want admit it so I can't look for guys. Bleh. He is so stubborn." Brooke now in her five year old form pouting in the corner.

"Ally? Why are you changing forms randomly?"

"I'm not Temawee. My emoshuns go crazwee without Siswee!"

"Well it's a good thing I called her now. Has anyone seen you other forms?"

"No." Ally lied while smiling.

"Ally, you're lying. *doorbell rings* Don't even think we are done talking about this. Come in!"

The front door opened letting in Gaara and Kankuro into the living room while Ally had vanished from sight.

"Temari we are here. Now where is the pest that you have to take care of?" Kankuro sourly questioned.

"I have no idea. So why don't you sit down, and we can talk about the rules around her."

"It."

"Kankuro she can hear you from where ever she is hiding. So how was your trip?"

"Relaxing, without the pest trying to hook Gaara up with every single girl."

"Gaara can't you atleast try for her sake. She loves you so much and she just wants you to be happy and in love."

The red head blinked his acknowledgement.

"Gaara I'm serious. She still calls you 'red' every now and then. Why can't you just choose a girl she chooses?" Temari asks.

"Temari, she never chooses my type." Gaara replied.

"Type? She has brought you every single type of girl you could imagine! I know I would have fallen in love by now. Oh wait that's because you don't play that way." Kankuro sneered.

"Kankuro shut up. Gaara, why can't you just tell her?"

"Temari it is not that simple she has looked for three years for a special girl to fit my nature and I just can't spring that on her. She has wasted too much time."

"No she already knows she just wanted you to admit it, but you can't 'break her heart'… so I'll tell her. Oh BTW she is five right now and you may want to run. Ally! Gaara's gay!"

"" Ally screamed as she jumped onto Gaara's head from the ceiling. "RED! Why didn't you just twell me. I alweddy knew but, teehee I'm smart, but I wanted to hear it from you! Now I can look for pwetty boys for WED!" Gaara wrestled the squirming five year old off his shoulders.

"Wait, you are not mad?" Gaara asked the now changed Brooke.

"Of course not, Gaara. I just want you to be happy." Brooke answered and kissed his nose. "Now get off of me so I can kill your brother." The glare wasn't strong enough to work on Gaara.

"Brooke you do realize your sister is coming and you have to control yourself."

"Yea, whatevs tell me when she gets ere so I can hide. Or when dinner is ready, whichever comes first. I'm going to my room."

"Why?" Temari called from the kitchen.

"I need to plan." Brooke replied simply and walked up to her room. She closed her door and plopped down on a Green bean bag. She then whipped out her cell phone and called, "Kakashi, we need to fit in two more students into your plan. One is gay, the other straight. Call me back!" Then she hit speed dial 5. "Hey, sissy…"

TBC

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

If you haven't yet to discover this crucial fact: I LOVE BEAN BAGS

Don't worry my sister isn't that scary. I LUVS HER SO MUCH! But she gets annoyed easily by my antics and knows how to calm me down.

Finally found a name for Brooke's five year old form! Ally she sounds like an ally.

So people like me being random. I LIKE ME BEING RANDOM TOO! Anyway onto the random part of my random author's note.

Back Story: My grade had this huge fad of Chuck Norris jokes. These were some of my teacher's and friends personal favorites.

Math teacher: Chuck Norris can divide by zero.

Friend: Chuck Norris can slam a revolving door.

Random guy I rarely talk to: Chuck Norris knows Victoria's secret

Other random guy: Chuck Norris doesn't mow is lawn, he goes outside and dares it to grow.

Sissy!: Chuck Norris is the reason Waldo's hiding.

My fav: Chuck Norris's tears cure cancer. Too bad he doesn't cry.

Follow up to one above.

Chuck Norris has a stunt double or his crying scenes.

See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back. I started school this week so I might not update that often, but please don't give up on this story. Thank you for your patience and this next person gets a chocolate bar:

Rich Pureblooded Vampire

And now I return to the story, but not the phone conversation.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but Brooke and her sister are mine!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Awww, crap I forgot to get some Pocky sticks while I was out. Now, Brooke really will kill me." Kankuro groaned.

"Kankuro, I told you to pick them up before I called you!" Temari hissed.

"Hey, I forgot, but it's probably better this way. Now the demon won't have that much energy."

"No it's not. Now I have to go out and get some, because you didn't and I already started dinner. Can you at least be helpful and make sure nothing burns while I'm out?" Temari asked.

"Fine"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Temari got in the express checkout lane and put 14 Pocky boxes on the counter. She proceeded in getting out her Visa before realizing who was behind the counter.

"Shikamaru? How did you get a job here?" Temari asked.

…

"Shikamaru I asked you a question." Temari said slightly irritated.

…

"Shikamaru!" Temari shouted before Shikamaru's head lolled onto her shoulder.

"Get off of me you Lazy Ass" Temari screeched while throwing the sleeping teen onto the ground."

"Oi! What the hell! Temari? What do you want?" Shikamaru asked from the ground.

"I want you to check me out."

"Really? I thought you didn't like it when boys looked at you… but alright."

"No dammit! I just want to buy my Pocky and leave." Temari shouted.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch. I was just joking around." Shikamaru stated while a blush dusted Temari's cheeks. "Wait, there seems to be a problem. You have too many items."

"No I don't I have 14 which is below the maximum of 15." Temari retorted.

"Change of store policy. The maximum is now ten. So I'm afraid you'll have to go to a different check out." Shikamaru said pointing to the only other opened register where all the customers had their carts filled.

"No, I need to get home right now with these Pocky sticks or my guest is going to murder my brothers." Temari pleaded.

"Well I guess I help you… but what's in it for me?" Shikamaru leaned across the counter smugly.

"I won't slap you." Temari sneered.

"Nope that's just no good. How about you come here tomorrow and we can hang out, go see a movie, meet my parents, and I'll walk you home. Sound good?"

"What's this? Is Lazy Ass asking me on a date but whispering at the same time? And what was that last part?"

"I'll walk you home?"

"No before that."

"Watch a movie?"

"No I heard that part, but why are you asking me on a date, you hate me?"

"I never said that. I just need something to do tomorrow and you're the only one I can slightly tolerate, that my parents don't already know."

"Wait, who said I was going to meet your parents. I haven't agreed to any of this."

"Yes, you did. Here are your bags miss, have I wonderful day." Shikamaru smirked.

"Dammit, you!" Temari stormed out of the store.

"Bye sweet heart!" Shikamaru teased after her. To which, Temari flipped him off.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Brooke we have Pocky!" Temari shouted as a blonde whirlwind crashed down the stairs, stole the grocery bag, threw 20 bucks at her, and locked herself back in her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Temari asked Gaara.

"She didn't talk her sister out of visiting." Gaara responded. "So how was the grocery trip?" Gaara asked.

"Well, Shikamaru was there…"

"And…"

"We talked…"

"About…?"

"Maybe hanging out?"

"Awesome, so, who's cooking?"

Both turned to each other before running to the kitchen.

"AWWWW SHIT!"

Luckily dinner was saved.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey sissy."

"You can't change my mind; I'm coming."

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! I was going to say… ummm…"

"Uh-huh, m'kay. I'll be there in two days. And don't even think about lying to the others about me not coming. Last time I had to share a room with Kankuro, because they didn't have time to make my room! AND HE TALKS MORE IN HIS SLEEP THAN YOU DO!"

"I DO NOT… well maybe sometimes. But really Paige you don't have to come and check on me. Besides, everything is under control."

"You only say that when you are scheming something. And besides not everything is about you… I need to make sure Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are doing alright with you being there. And I swear to Kami, Brooke if you are trying to hook up people again, like Rukia and Ichigo, I will punch your lights out!"

"First of all I'm not scheming, second they are totally fine with me being here. They even said that I am a joy to have in their house. AND don't even go bring that up! They forgave me plus you support Ichiruki. They are so happy and cute together. I did them a favor. See I don't need you to come and check on me."

"They forgave you! Byakuya still hates me for destroying his house, and it was your fault! They would've gotten together by themselves, but noooooo, you had to do something. Put Gaara on the phone!"

"Schhh…. I schhh.. Breaking… schh beep beep beep."

"Don't you pull that on me, I'll call the house phone, until I talk to someone other than you! Put Gaara on the phone."

"Schhhh, no Gaara. Give it back…"

"Hello, Paige. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Hey Gaara, so nice to hear from someone other than my sister. I want my room ready in two days, I can't wait to see you all. I wanted to ask how it is with Brooke there?"

"Do you remember, how it was before Brooke entered your life?" "That's not nice RED!" "Basically it's hectic but we finally got her settled in but she insisted on a lime green bean bag." "Because I needed one!" But other than that everything is fine."

"It's nice to hear she's getting spoiled to death, and I've always had Brooke in my life. Now that I think about it, it's almost strange, in my head I still hear her making random noises and then me smacking her. I'll try to get there as soon as possible, two days, and if I have a choice, I'd rather not share a room with Kankuro."

"But-"

"C'ya!" _Click_

"Dammit, Gaara, get out of my room!" Brooke shouted as she pushed Gaara out the door, slammed and then locked it.

So how was that? I know that it's not that long but you get to meet my sissy oc as written by my sissy! So for my random part of my random author's note my sister will tell random stories about me enjoy!

Paige: Lollol, I just read my sister's introduction to me, and I am not at all surprised at how many 'randoms' she used. While writing this story I was sitting with my sister thinking about the banter over the phone when my sister stops in the middle of typing the sentence "But really Paige you don't have to come and check on me. Besides…" And she just bursts out laughing. At nothing. So there you go just one of the random moments of my sister. I hope you like my OC, and I am not usually a very demanding person, except towards my family, so it surprised me how I typed myself acting with Gaara. But I guess I'll call him my extended family. He does have my cousins red hair. Review! Please! I like what you have to say about my sister's story. Makes me wonder how ya'll react to my writing.

Don't listen to sissy only review if you really want to! LOVE YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey it's me. I'm sorry but when I started this chapter I fetl very depressed. I can't be very random if I'm depressed… but hopefully the chapter will turn out alright.

gizzy-mom - receives a plate filled with cookies!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Brooke and Paige!**

"Temari! TEMARI!"

"What do you need Brooke?" Temari questioned the loud blonde.

"I heard you have a date today… with a certain pineapple head."

"Where in the world did you hear that I haven't told anyone, that!"

"You did just now."

Temari growled, to which the now-changed Ally stuck out her tongue. "How do you even know what Shikamaru looks like?"

"I have my resources." Temari stared back skeptically. "Fine I read your text to Tenten, and then looked in your yearbook. You know he's kinda cute, you should introduce me! Of course I don't plan on stealing him from you." Brooke sneered.

"Excuse me?" Temari shouted back, but realized she had just fallen into Brooke's trap.

"Ha I knew! So when are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Temari yelled as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Ok. When are you going to introduce me to your future boyfriend?"

"I'm leaving." Temari left, grabbing her bag and walking out the front door. But, not before hearing Brooke cackle out, "I'll get you Temari, and your little boyfriend too!" (A/N this is tweaked quote from the _Wizard of Oz_. Gotta love the classics!)

Naruto walked up to Sasuke's house. He couldn't believe Sasuke had made him come over again on Saturday, but he really did want that field trip. He knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted a cheerful voice from the inside. The door was yanked open by Deidara. "Oh hey Naruto, come help us find Sasuke!" Before he could argue the older Deidara pulled him into the kitchen, which looked like a tornado had blown through.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh we're playing sardines. Sasuke's it right now!" Deidara squealed, as Naruto walked warily past a shattered vase.

"And you thought he was hiding in the vase?"

"Oh no silly! Itachi is a sore loser." Itachi entered the room grumbling to himself. Suddenly he punched a hole in the wall and shouted, "I will find you Sasuke!"

"And your parents are okay with you destroying the house?" Naruto asked.

"Totally, tomorrow my mom renovates the entire house all over again so, she allows us to do the destruction." Itachi answered. "We will be going to stay at our town house after Deidara finishes it off."

"Well I could come back later…" Naruto started when an idea popped into his head. "Or I can help you! I'll go check Sasuke's room!" He bolted up the stairs.

**Naruto's POV**

"Without Sasuke in his room I can finally see what is hiding in his secret hatch." Naruto whispered to himself. He snuck over to the hatch and pulled down the rope ladder and began climbing it when…

A hand clamped onto his mouth and he was pulled into a very dark confined place. He stared wildly into the dark waiting for his eyes to adjust. Sasuke was standing in front of him with one finger to his lips and the oter hand covering Naruto's mouth.

"Shhhhht, shush." Sasuke began to remove his head from Naruto's mouth.

"Hhhhaaaaa…" Naruto gasped before the same hand clamped back down.

"SHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT SHh hush." Sasuke said more angrily.

"I'm going to remove my hand now, Naruto, but DO NOT say anything right now." Sasuke whispered. Naruto silently nodded, and Sasuke removed his hand. "I heard you come into my room and you were going to the hatch where I told you not to go so now you have to hide in here with me, until one of the others finds us."

"Where exactly is here?"

"We are hiding in a trunk in my closet."

"Heh heh." Naruto snickered.

"What's so funny dobe?"

"You're hiding in the closet."

"And look who came to join me." Sasuke sneered.

"Hey…" Naruto yelped before Sasuke clamped his hand back over Naruto's mouth.

"Dammit now they've got us."

"Hello little brother." Itachi was the first to open the trunk.

"Yeah! Now, I get to hide!" Deidara cheered. Deidara ran off.

"Sasuke, I think you can now study with Naruto." Itachi stated.

"But Deidara just hid." Naruto pouted.

"Exactly Naruto. Itachi will go find him and we will study." Sasuke shook his head.

"OHHHHHH."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasuke what is the test going to be over anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"BUT YOUR CLASS PRESIDENT!"

"So…"

"What are we even studying for if we don't know the topic?"

"My notes."

"Still…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Temari. My shift's almost done. What movie do you want to see?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't care. You tricked me into this."

"I didn't trick you. You agreed to this. We don't have to go to a movie if you don't want to. What would you like to do?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, let's go." Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and dragged her out of the store.

"Let go of me!" Temari protested.

"No. You said you wanted to do nothing. So we are going to do nothing."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You took me to a hill?"

"Yep." Shikamaru states as he lay down on the lush grass.

"What are we going to do here?"

"Nothing. Now lay down." Shikamaru yanked Temari down…

"OW. THAT HURT LAZY ASS!"

"Yea I'm so glad you landed on me to princess."

Temari finally realized that the cushion beneath her was Shikamaru. Her face flushed, as she tried to get off of him, but she could only roll away because he still held on to her arm.

"See was that so bad…"

"Shut up." Temari ended the conversation.

One hour later.

"Temawee! I see wuu!" A pigtailed tot ran up to the lazing couple and pounced on Temari's legs.

"Ally, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

With that the tiny tot busted into tears. "Temari you can't talk to a little kid like that." He picked up the small child and patted her head. "Now who are you?"

Temari knew Ally was faking, as soon as Shikamaru asked her that question, she talked mile a minute. Somehow she also managed to talk them into coming home with her and they were now sitting in "Ally's" room.

"Shika when are you going to marry Temawee?" Ally asked in her child voice.

Both teens grew silent as a blush dusted both of their faces. Before they could explain the situation, Ally whipped her head towards the door. "Shit."

"Did she just cuss?" Shikamaru whispered.

Ally ran into her closet, and five seconds later she reappeared as Brooke with a bag on her back. "Temari please explain to Shikamaru that I'm not really a five year old." The blonde began to toss everything she could into her bag.

"Brooke where are you going?" Temari questioned warily. Shikaaru still confused, watched the blondes talk.

"I'm outta here. Thanks for the hospitality and all but I got bolt. Say goodbye to Red and Chubby. Send me a wedding invitation. Tell Kakashi he is on his own. Oh right this is for the window." Brooke threw 200 dollars at Temari.

Temari was speechless. "Wait… you're leaving? Wedding? Kakashi? Wait what window?"

Brooke then punched the window in her room. Not caring about the glass now in her arm, she shoved a bean bag out the hazard. With that she saluted the teens and jumped down onto the beanbag and raced out into the streets and disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have no idea but…"

"BROOKE!" a voice called from downstairs.

"That's what happened. Come on I'll introduce you to her sister she will be able to explain it more." They walked down the stairs, to see a blonde teen slightly younger than them. She looked like a younger version of Brooke, but she had stunning blue eyes.

"Oh hey Temari. Who's that?" The blonde asked.

"Paige this Shikamaru. Shikamaru this is Paige, the crazy child's sister."

"So he knows. Well good, because I need help setting up the pit."

TBC

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lolololololololol. Who saw that coming? Not I said the crazy!

My depression is slowly going away and so the chapter became easier to write! I'm so happy! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by this coming Sunday. It will explain a lot about Brooke and Paige. Temari meets Shikamaru's parents. Kakashi finally calls Brooke back!

Idk what is random about this author's note so…

I'm supermegafoxyawesomehot! Lololololol it's from a very potter musical! Look it up on youtube. I Hate high school! Help! Tell me how you like the fan fiction so far!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people who enjoy fan fiction. Welcome to what I like to call Kakashi matchmaker. This may not include all it needs to because I'm tired and tomorrow I have to work on my history project so I have to finish this chapter today, because I promised for my sissy's b-day. Which is Monday! And my B-DAY. Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to ME AND SISSY! Happy birthday to twins… but mostly me! (That's right we are actually identical twins, but we do not have twin telepathy.) So wish me happy birthday… and sissy… on 10/3

But I'm still not feeling very… ummm… myself… so I hope this chap turns out ok…

BTW I finally got to eat pocky! (Thanks to me- Sissy of author) SOOOO DELICIOUS! So my new fav people get pocky!

Gaaraskiba  
>KuraiFlame16<br>Sobubbles1

So yep. Thanks Sobubbles1! For adding my story and two other reasons that my email told me but I forgot to write down! SORRY I'm a mess. But it was important enough for me to email myself to make a shout out for you… Does anyone else email themselves about doing things in the future, or am I really that insane?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

"So do you understand now?" Paige asked after finishing her explanation.

"Kind of. Let me make sure I got all of it. Your sister is crazy in her original form, so to cover that up she has hidden herself behind personalities, such as the one our age and the toddler. She cannot control herself very well, so you have to check in on her from time to time. You can tell her crazy level by the color of her eye, gray being slightly normal and then your color blue being her craziest. And somehow you are the oldest?" Shikamaru recapped.

Paige nodded, while munching on banana chips. "And now since she left with a bleeding arm with glass, that idiot, we have to trap her in a pit so we can take the glass out. Anybody got any knockout drugs?"

"…"

"Ugh… you really think she's going to willingly sit down and let me pull glass out of her arm, go get me some drugs! And pocky… And matches… And some Gir stuffed animals… Maybe one of my notebooks with my writing and Toshiro drawings… But that might be overkill…" Paige sat one hand tapping her chin thinking of ideas.

"You really think she's going to fall for the "pit trap"?" Gaara asked from behind the door where they were all spying for Brooke to come back.

"Ummmmm, duh. She knows she's hurt so she has to get help from somewhere so she might as well get stuff she wants with it. God do you even know her?" Paige glared at Gaara, who returned the glare.

Sparks began to fly, and Paige's eyes looked as if they began to flame, and Gaara had no choice, but to look away. "That's what I thought." Paige returned to staring at the trap.

"What the hell was that?" Shikamaru whispered to Temari.

"Gaara and Paige can communicate just by staring at each other, it looks like Paige won the argument but I not even sure what it was about…"

"Shhhhhhhhhh. There she is."

Brooke had finally come into sight. She seemed to be tiptoeing closer to the trap, which she began to circle until she spied something. The match. She quickly snaked the match away without springing the trap and scampered off to the shade.

"It didn't work." Gaara whispered to Paige.

"Shut the fuck up Red. I knew this was going to happen, just wait for her curiosity to overpower caution." Paige whispered back.

"Oh shit!" Temari whispered.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Now they are using the silent communication to argue which will only end in.."

_Smack!_

"That."

"This plan will work, have patience, see LOOK." Haley sneered, while Gaara rubbed his sore cheek. Brooke's match had finally managed to burn her after she held it too close to her face. She blew out the "evil" match. She tiptoed back to the pile of goodies. In which she spied a notebook. _Brooke do not TOUCH!_, was written on the cover. Now how was she supposed to resist that.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow it actually did work." Gaara stared down the pit.

"Oh fuck off." Brooke yelled up. She was currently squeezing the life out of a Gir plushie and flipping through the pages of Paige's notebook. (Nah nah lol pages of Paige's…"

"Ok now climb out so we can get this over with." Paige looked over the edge and threw down a rope ladder.

"But Paige it hurts." Brooke replied.

_Whack!_ "I bet that book hurt too. Now get your whiny ass up here."

"You're so mean to me 'un"

"WHAT!"

"Oops."

""Temari how long has she been quoting other fanfiction*? Ah never mind you have no idea what I'm talking about. Gaara stick her."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Paige _hic_ there is two of you. _Hic_ hahahahahahaha that's so funny! !" Brooke burst into hysterics after finally awakening up, the drugs hadn't worn off entirely.

"How's is that funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, _hic_…" _Smack!_

"It's an inside joke." Paige forced a laugh and slowly turned her head to face Brooke.

"Sissy that hurt, why did you do that?" Brooke whined only to flinch again but this time Paige stopped herself from smacking her sister.

"Ok shut up. I stopped myself from hitting you because you need all the brain cells you have right now to make sure you don't go original."

"Paige looked my arm'zzzzz all _hic_ healed."

"Wrong arm." Paige simply replied. "Ok everybody can go back to what they were doing everything is under control. My sister is still a dumbass so she can't be in her original form."

"Wait how does that make any sense?" Shikamaru asked, as the triplets left the room, but Temari had grabbed his wrist and proceeded in dragging him out of the room.

"Brooke is actually pretty smart in her orginal form, except in her original form she also is well CRAZY. Like a lot my smart people, they go insane. So to get rid of her insaneness she gets rid of the part in her brain that actually thinks all of her plans through to the closest degree, like yours, and then is able to stay in her normal form." Temari summed up.

"Wait that's normal?" Shikamaru retorted.

"Kinda for her, now come on let's go back to our date."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Music to Brooke's ears. Ha it was a date!

"Cut the crap Brooke I know you like to act loopy when you're not so tell me what's going on." Paige closed the door and leaned against the door.

"How did you know?"

"Well for one if you were actually loopy on drugs, like when you had your teeth pulled you would have been singing. Very annoying songs, might I add. Two, you flinched, meaning you knew what you were doing was annoying me. Lastly you stole my notebook after I took it away from you during the operation."

"Clever, my dear sister." Brooke's eyes flashed a slight blue.

"What the fuck, Brooke! Can you not control yourself! Stay normal, please I am begging you."

"My apologies I am not meeting your standards."

"Oh my goodness you scared me there for a while. Why are you talking so weirdly?"**

"I like talking like I'm smarticle, but I do need some help controlling myself."

"Fine, things to keep yourself in check, do things you enjoy… Shit! No."

"Please Paige, I need to matchmake."

"NOOOOOOO. Fuck that plan…"

"Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Ally appeared with puppy dog eyes.

"… Fine but I supervise this time since you can't be trused."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know I'm such a failure. This chapter sucked.

I'm so sorry but I can't write under pressure. "under pressure doodoodoo di doodoo doo" LOL

* that is from one of my favs : Online! Deidara says it! If you like sasunaru I recommend!

** I don't talk like that. I talk like this. She knows I like using accents to be funny,and that is how she knew I wasn't going Original, because if I was I probably ignored her and read her notebook while she yelled at me. Or listened to my Ipod while making a stuffed animal dance. I'm such a child…

I don't want to grow up! I'm so scared I'll turn into a stick in the mud… or something…

Anyway sorry for the disappointment… I'll do better next time. (Begs some higher power)

I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed, but I don't know if my author intro was random enough… Don't look at me! I'm sorry I'm not random enough.

Ok question: How many therapists does it take to change a light bulb?

Answer coming u next chap…

…

JK one but the light has to really want to change!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey welcome! It's 10/10, also known as NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY. *Balloons and glitter fall from the ceiling* WTF! I don't remember setting that up! … hmm… anyway… these people receive DEATH NOTES… omg let's see how use them… Sissy says that I would go bat crazy on the world if I found one myself… so I'm giving my extra ones to you!

Shadowmarialove

Scorn's child

On with the show… This will only feature Naruto and Sasuke, Yea, also sasuke's family and Deidara but you get the picture! For Naruto!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. End of story.**

But not end of fanfiction and my oc's but you don't care.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasuke, we've been studying forever!"

"It's only been an hour."

"But it feels like forever, can't we do something else."

"Fine, I'll go get a snack you keep studying." This was the perfect time to put the plan into action. Sasuke was going to test if he could trust Naruto enough to leave the room and the unguarded hatch. After a couple of minutes Sasuke reentered his room with pizza rolls, to find his guest laying on his bed, blowing the bangs out of his eyes only to fall right back. Cute. No stop thinking those thoughts, he may not even be gay… but I always get what I want so who can tell.

"Finally, I'm starving."

"No doubt since you only eat garbage."

"Hey! Ramen is a very important food group in a well-balanced diet."

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke left the plate on his bed and headed towards the hatch. He pulled down the rope ladder.

"You coming?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasuke I can't see anything."

"I haven't turned on the lights yet here grab my hand." Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers intertwine with his own. Ha! Naruto must trust me, if he can hold my hand in an unknown area. Now where is the switch… There.

_Click_

"Woah." Naruto was dumbfounded. He was surrounded by millions of easels, all uniquely painted and divine.

"This is amazing Sasuke. Did you paint everyone of these?"

"…"

"Well, I always say you should be humbler, but I think you can boast on these, THEY'RE INCREDIBLE!"

"Ok."

"Asshole take the compliment. Can I take a closer look?" Naruto took a step forward, only to feel his arm anchored to something. "Oh… sorry." Naruto untangled his fingers from Sasuke's. An intense amount of heat rushed to his cheeks, so he quickly scurried deeper in to the maze of easels.

Sasuke frowned as the warmth left his hand, but found it slightly amusing that Naruto blushed and then escaped. He could no longer see the blonde so he also went into the clutter of paintings.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you showing me this?"

"I don't know."

"Well you didn't want me to see it earlier but now you're allowing me to view your art."

"I guess… you just convinced me to show you. You finally stopped asking for it and when I left you alone, you didn't take the chance so I guess I could trust you enough."

"Tricky Sasuke. You were testing me." Suddenly Naruto appeared beside him.

_Crash_

Naruto jumped and grabbed Sasuke's arm, "What was that?" he hissed.

"I don't know."

_Flickering lights_

"Stop it Sasuke. The prank's not funny."

"I'm not doing this, Naruto."

_Pitch black_

"Shit! This is exactly like all of the horror clichés put together we have to get out of here!"

"How is this like any of the horror movie clichés?"

"First the strange loud noise, the freaked out secluded couple, and pitch darkness."

"Couple? Plus you're the only one freaking out Naruto. Remember the person who freaks out the most, usually dies first."

"S-Stop twisting my words and let's get out of here."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Light!" Naruto shouted finally releasing his death grip on Sasuke's arm, to comfortably grasp his hand and sprint towards his lifeline.

The both laid down on Sasuke's bed, hands still attached, both comfortably thinking in silence, when…

"Wow Sasuke I had no idea you were up there I would have not turned off the lights."

"Itachi, Dammit! The hatch was open, the light was on, Naruto and I were gone, what more clues did you need to know that we were up there. And why were you in my room anyway?" Sasuke growled.

"I don't know you could have left a note are something, I _woomph._" Naruto had thrown a pillow at the older Uchiha's face.

"Get out of my room." Sasuke got off of his bed and motioned Itachi out the door, slammed it shut, and blotted all three locks. "Go hang out with Deidara!" He shouted through the door.

"That's why I was in here! Deidara says you only have about aminute to get out of the house."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Uchiha family stood out in their driveway with the two blondes and watched as the rumble slowly burned to ashes. "Did you see that fireball, I believe that is one of my finest." Deidara proclaimed.

"Yes I believe so, Dei." The woman agreed. "Sasuke I don't believe you have introduced us to your friend."

"Right, Mom and Dad, Naruto. Naruto, Mom and Dad."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto replied politely while shaking the man's hand. He then reached for the woman's when…

"Oh you are absolutely adorable!" Sasuke's mother had pulled him into a bear hug. "Please call me Mikoto and my husband Fugaku, or better yet just call me mom!"

"Mother."

"What is it Itachi?"

"I believe you are choking your newest child."

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry." Mikoto began brushing Naruto off and patting down his hair.

"Mother."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Did you know it's your newest son's birthday?"

That is when Naruto eyesight faded and all he heard was white noise.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somehow the Uchiha's had convinced him to stay for dinner, and then sleep over, while Mikoto personally drove 80 miles over the speed limit, to the nearest department store to buy something for Naruto. When she had returned, she had bought ten fox toys and many other stuffed animals along with, a IPhone programmed with all of their numbers, an IPad, and an IPod Touch. She had also bought a new digital camera, which had already been filled with memorable photos. Naruto then found himself in the same bed as 50 stuffed animals and a smiling Uchiha.

"Dammit Teme, since when did you know when my birthday is?"

"Always known, I've always tried to avoid you on this day to guarantee your enjoyment, but this year I tried something different."

"Well, thanks… I guess it was one of the best birthdays I've ever had, but your mom really didn't have to let me stay in your town house."

"She wouldn't have let you leave anyway by next week she will have made sure that you're living at our house, she has already added two extra rooms to the blueprints, one for you and one for Deidara."

"No. I can't accept that."

"You can't disagree with my mother, so stop fighting and go to sleep."

"Fine."

When Sasuke finally reached the verge of sleep he heard a tiny whisper, "Thanks teme."

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

OMG tell me what you think! No time for random my Dad is rushing me to go bed so GOODNIGHT! AND HAPPY NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY!

Just watch someone going to yell at me telling me it's not naruto's birthday and im gonna feel really stupid… oh well enjoy the update anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Guess who's back bwitches!

Apparently me… not that, _that_ makes any since… but anywhoo… man my brain is a slug… Tsunade LOL. Khehehehehe.

**Disclaimer: Ocdanime does not own Naruto. Just Brooke and Paige and her crazy ass brain.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kashi! ¿Donde está?" Ally shouted as she skipped down the street holding her older sister's hand.

"Yo."

"Kashi, this is my sister Paige. Paige this is my partner in crime Mr. Pervert."

"I'm not perverted Brooke. So, this is your sister… why is she here?"

"She's taking over the operation… well not really she's just making sure I don't go bat shit on everyone and shtuff. So yea… I totally forgot why I told you to meet me."

"Sorry for my sister's stupidity." Paige finally spoke.

"I'm not stuuuuupid," Brooke cried out. "I just forget where I'm going with the words…tacos…what was I saying?"

Kakashi sweat dropped.

Paige just sighed, "Welcome to my life…tacos, where the fudge does she come up with this stuff… sorry, now I'm babbling and we've only just met. Kakashi, right?"

"Actually I would prefer Kakashi-Sensei-"

"No."

"Worth a shot," he replied shrugging.

"What were we talking about again?" Paige asked.

"Names?"

"Before that…"

"Babbling?"

"Even before that…"

"TACOS!"

"SHUDDUP!"

_Smack!_

Brooke rubbed her bruised head and Kakashi sweat dropped once again. "This is your entire fault you know, if you hadn't said tacos we could be done with freaking conversation."

"…tacos…" Brooke murmured.

"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!" Kakashi had to forcibly hold Paige back. "OH! That's it! Shika-kun and Tema-chan are together so there's no reason to scheme against them before the field trip."

"How did you get that from wanting to kill Brooke?"

"What the fudge are you talking about…. You're weird." For the third time since meeting Paige, Kakashi sweat dropped.

"If you had waited, I would have told him but noooooo you had to get all huffy and… tacos… what was I saying again?"

"Something about space poodles and pocky while watching some videos."

"Yea that's what I was going to say. And then the space poodles dived for my pocky but I managed to dodge it in time as well as watch many different pairings to the song Badboy… _ be my badboy be my man be my weekend lover…_tacos…"

"Well that's awesome!~" Kakashi replied hesitantly. "Will you be coming on the field trip, Paige?"

"Apparently, but I will not be joining your class until the day of." Paige answered. "I think that's all, now I want to go talk with Gaara."

"You don't even talk all you do is stare at each other until you slap him!" Brooke squeaked. Kakashi sweat dropped- world record.

"Byes!"

"Wait Paige, I need to know who I need to set up next." Brooke whined.

_Smack_

"That wurtzzzz." Ally rubbed her sore head.

"Don't whine. Who's next?"

"Well… maa… I haven't decided. What about Kiba and Hinata?" Kakashi replied.

"That's fine. Now we are leaving." Paige then walked away from the very confused Kakashi.

"Oi! Captain Kaka, you did get my message about Gaara and Kankuro right. Anyway yea gotta catch up with my sis."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is it." Shikamaru stated as he showed Temari up to the sidewalk.

"Oh. So are you sure you want me to meet your parents?"

"Do you even know me?"

"Oh my sorry of course I forgot who I was talking to. Mr. I-go-through-every-possible- outcome-to-find-the-best-result-out-of-a-million." She sarcastically replied.

"Well let's go then." He nonchalantly continued to his door.

The door creaked open as the couple shuffled through. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO! I KNOW YOU ARE A LAZY ASS BUT I SWEar… Oh I'm sorry darling I didn't see you there. Are you one of Shika's friends?"

"Yes mother this is Temari. Temari this is my mom Yoshino."

"I'm sorry Temari if I frightened you but my lazy ass son was supposed to be home by 6 so I purposely planned dinner for 7 because I knew he would be late, but it is now 8' o 5."

"I prefer the term lackadaisical."

_Smack_

"Don't be a smart ass! I am you mother!"

"Mom you're frightening my guest." Shikamaru grumbled as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"I'm not scared. I'm laughing my ass off please continue the beating, Yoshino." Temari snickered from the door way.

"OH! Temari I am so sorry for being rude, please come in. Look how skinny you are! Shika did you not feed your date?" _Smack!_ "I thought I taught you better than that. Come to the kitchen Temari you can have my terrible son's meal."

"Fine, I'm going to go get dad."

"You should get your lazy ass father, we have company and he is being rude by not showing his face."

"I'm right here ya damn women. So is this the famous blonde I have given you advice for."

Shikamaru sent his father a death glare.

"Shikaku what the hell are you talking about why on earth would my son come to you for advice about women?"

"Because of the curse." Shikaku answered simply.

"Oh right the "cruse" sometimes I think you just hate me and then I wonder why I haven't left your lazy ass, if you're so cursed to love me." Yoshino replied.

"Temari, here is your food let's go out and eat on the patio."

"Why?"

"Because my parents fight, throw objects at each other, and then they make-up and I rather not be inside for the last two- stages."

"Oh."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto found himself comfortable as he slowly woke up. He was actually quite warm and he had no idea why. Wait since when did he have silk black sheets- Oh right he was at Sasuke's house duh. As he became more conscious he soon realized he was curled up to someone's firm chest both had their arms wrapped around the other's waist. The blood rushed to Naruto's face as he slowly tilted his head to get a closer look at his cuddler (A/N Is this a word my computer thinks not.). Sasuke was also slowly waking up and was looking down at him with a small smile-smirk gracing his face.

"Morning Dobe, how about we get you some breakfast?" Sasuke climbed out of the embrace and left Naruto in his room.

'What the hell is going on? Why was he not embarrassed? Wait-Why am I embarrassed? Well, you just cuddled your enemy- friend- rival, whatever… and was enjoying it… so you just truly figured out you are bi. I'm not bi… not really, would rather be bisexual or Sasukesexual?' Naruto continued arguing with himself until Sasuke placed a tray of Belgium waffles, (A/N WAFFLES… drools…) on his lap.

"Here."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Your welcome, Naruto."

"Where's your breakfast?" Naruto asked while taking his first bite.

"I ate a couple of hours ago."

"…How you were just sleeping a while ago?"

"I got up at six and ate breakfast with my family and then came back here and napped."

"…"

"Naruto what is so hard to understand about that?"

"Why would get up at six on a Sunday?"

"You got up at eight."

"Oh shit I have to get to work!" Naruto quickly threw the covers off of him and ran out of the room. Sasuke heard him run crash down the stairs, yell a good-bye to his parents and slam the door on his way out. 'Atleast he didn't ask about the cuddling, dammit Sasuke keep your emotions under control until you know he is yours.' Sasuke chuckled at the fact that the dobe hadn't finished his breakfast or packed a lunch, well I guess I get to see where he works today.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tada… yea I know it sucks but I did my best! *sobs* I did my best!

LOL I love Dane Cook… any way guess who will now be joining my author's notes… Obito, upon my sissy's request.

Obito: Yo what's up sorry I'm late I-

Gets glomped by sissy.

…Anyway Happy December and all that cheer and shtuff Cha…

I luvs you all!

~Ocdanime (Aka the crazy person who writes this.)

PS I recommend this fanfic I'm reading by theshikamarusfangirl, it's called

Falling for a superstar: The Playboys

Any way bye see ya next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey I know it has been a while… but… nope I don't have any excuses you caught me… but I'm updating now… also I'm trying something else out, I'm not telling my sister I'm updating and then see how long it takes her to notice! LOLOLOLOLOL. Any way, on with the insane story.

**Disclaimer: I own nada… Nothing… Don't sue…**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Damn, she thinks I'm so crazy she wrote me a to-do list." Brooke kicked at a few rocks on the sidewalk grumbling. "I know what I'm supposed to do I made this plan myself! _Here's your to-do list Brooke, make sure you follow the instructions carefully, dumbass._ I really should not take that abuse- OH LOOK A PUPPY!" Brooke franticly ran towards the spooked creature. 'Wait to-do list!'

Step one: find puppy

'Holy ! They're planning a conspiracy against me. It's like the Truman Show! (A/N One of my close friends has been freaking out recently about this… I mean how can you trust anyone… Maybe you're on tv right NOW!) Ok any way found puppy.'

Step two: check collar

'Checking puppy necklace, AWWW the puppy's name is Gizmo! _**If found please return to Inuzuka shelter. **_

Step three: If not an Inuzuka shelter dog, give it some food and return to owner… We do not need a dog, Brooke. If it is an Inuzuka shelter dog, proceed onto following to-do list. 'What there is another to-do list I don't remember that!'

Step four: It's in your pocket stupid.

'Thanks for having faith in me Paige…'

"Brooke what are you doing?"

"Holy mother of all that is f#cked!"… (A/N I may need to change the rating)

"It's just me." Gaara smirked from his tree. He stared at the frightened blonde that resembled a hissing cat at the moment.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing with a dog. I remember quite recently that Paige said no pets."

"God, I think I'm responsible enough for a dog… why does no one believe me."

"One: The reason I'm here is that your sister told me to deliver your phone, which she found stuffed in one of your Gir toys. Care to explain?"

"No…" Ally huffed at the smiling red head.

"Two: You don't want a dog, you want a puppy, and as soon as it grows up you won't take care of it and Paige will have to take it in."

"Why is everyone against me!" Ally whined.

_Fwap_. Gaara playfully slapped the five-year old's wrist. "No whining, so the next reason I'm here is that Paige told me that I'm supposed to help you."

"Fine but I don't even know how you're supposed to help me."

"… Let me see the to-do list."

Brooke handed over a crinkled sheet of paper. Gaara carefully began to read. 'Carefully preheat the oven to 250-' "Brooke this isn't the to-do… Where the hell did she go."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Like I need his help… There's Hinata, now to put the plan into action." Whispered quietly to herself while she changed into Ally.

"Excuse me… pwincess but do you know who this pwuppy belongs to."

"Oh! I'm s-sorry you frightened me. Di-id you need s-something." Hinata stammered.

"Yes, pwincess do you know who wowns this pwuppy. It's scwared, and needs to go home." Ally added thoughtfully.

"I th-think that may-maybe Kiba's new puppy. I c-can help you return him."

"Pwease Pwincess."

"S-sure, but I'm not a p-princess."

"Yes you are… wissy tells me everyone's a pwincess."

"Hinata!"

"Ne-Neji, don't yell I can hear you perfectly fine, I was just talking to this kid. She has Kiba's new puppy so I was going to go with her to return it."

"No need, I think the Mutt's puppy can find its own way home."

"Neji, there's no need to talk about Kiba that way… why must you insult him."

"He looks at you weirdly cousin… he's not good for you."

"I think I can decide that for myself. I'm going to escort this child to the Inuzuka shelter now." Hinata quickly turned away from Neji pushing the smiling Ally in front of her.

"Hinata, please don't be angry with me… I'll go with the child instead, you still need to recover from your recent cold."

"I'm f-fine Neji, if you must you can come with us." Ally's smile quickly faded. 'Damn why is my life such a bitch.'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ally skipped happily alongside Hinata trying to think of ways to be rid of the over protective cousin.

"Ally! Brooke! Whoever you are right now! That was not funny your sister will kill me! I was supposed to help you!" A voice shouted out.

"Meep," Ally whimpered as she hid behind Hinata. She watched a very pissed red head jump out of the tree in front of them. "Found you!" Gaara's eyes gleamed as he spotted to cowering five-year behind an equally terrified Hinata.

"Who do you think you are!" Neji shouted quickly shoving the confused Gaara away from his cousin. Gaara, took another step away from the pale-eyed brunet.

"I'm so sorry to frighten you gorgeous it just seems that you have something that belongs to me."

"Don't talk to my cousin that way." Neji yelled and drew back his fist ready to beat the living shit out of this rude red head.

Gaara grabbed the fist as it flew at him, rapidly spinning Neji around in his arms so that Neji's arms were wrapped tightly around his own torso and that he had to lean against Gaara for support. "I wasn't talking to her." Gaara whispered into Neji's year before releasing the blushing brunet. "Ally, where the hell have you been?" Gaara stared menacingly at the child.

"I had to return the puppy, Red." Ally whispered. The Hyugas returned there gaze to the red head. Ally proceeded in sticking her tongue out at the pissed off red head.

"It's ok I'll go return the puppy," Hinata quickly declared and ran the rest of the way to the shelter holding the puppy.

"See problem solved now it's time to go." Gaara stated through clenched teeth. "Now let's go home before Paige kills me."

"Awwwwww, but Red…" Ally whined.

Gaara moved towards Ally raising his hand to smack her wrist as punishment, when Neji's hand caught his wirst. "What to you think you're doing?" Neji hissed at the confused red head.

"Yeah what do you think you're doing, Red?" questioned Ally.

"I was just going to smack her and take her home, so we can both be punished, by her sister, it's late."

"YOU SHOULD NOT HIT A CHILD!"

"She's not a child, SHE'S A DEMON!"

"I'M TELLING PAIGE!"

"Don't tell your sister, she's much worse. So let's go, sorry to run off but I have to escort this 'Child' home, but maybe I'll see you again…"

"His name's Neji Hyuga." Ally whispered.

"Neji. Ok see ya later Neji."

"Don't call me Neji, only my family calls me Neji."

Gaara grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her along, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that Neji, BYE NEJI!"

"You heard what he said." Brooke stated when they were finally out of view.

"So? He's cute when he's pissed."

"YEAAAAAAAAAA! I finally found you somebody!" Brooke began dancing.

"You found me somebody? I think I found him on my own."

"Yea but you'll still need my help to actually get him."

"No I won't I can get him on my own."

"Oh, I'm sorry I know you can win him over with your charm but who is going to protect your new boyfriend from the all-powerful Paige? Hmmm. Thought so."

"She wouldn't." Gaara whispered

"Only one way to find out, but we are home now and I need to call somebody."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brooke locked the door behind herself and called Kakashi.

"MMMMMwhat?" a tired voice answered.

"I finished half of the plan with Kiba and Hinata, and found Gaara's future boyfriend… get this… NEJI."

"And you need to call me why, it seems you have everything under control."

"Shut up, I'm sorry I called with an update. GAH!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

She discovered before I finished… Dmn. Oh well, anyway hopefully that was better than the last few chapters… if not my apologies!

Oh also I watched Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, which is one of my all time favorites!

"You killed TED you dickweed!"

Also the autocorrect on my computer tried to change that quote into 'duckweed'

Anyway hopefully I will now update more often!

Obito: So am I going to be in this author's note or what.

Me: Well I wasn't planning on it since my sister wasn't even supposed to know about this chapter…

Paige: But since, I found out….. OBITO!, WHY"D YAH HAF TAH DIE! That scene is the saddest thing I have ever seen.

O: …. Yah…

P: It's okay to cry, I'm here for you…

O:…yah… *sweatdrop*…

M: Stop it Paige Obito isn't going to cry, you're kinda weirding him out. And that is not the saddest thing you've ever seen… maybe in Naruto… but… anyway catch yah later dudes!

"Be excellent to each other and Party on DUDES!"


	12. Chapter 12

Started this over Easter break… or whatever you guys want to call this break… just be happy I'm updating… then got sick so I'm finishing it… I hate throwing up at school

Epic Narutard

aznyaoilover

Moon-9215

Generalhyna

Phoenixtear101

Feel free to grab from the digital cookie jar!

**Disclaimer: Ocdanime owns nada except Brooke and Paige**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tadaima!" Ally shouted as she opened the front door to the Sabaku's house.

A book slams her in the face. "Shut it Brooke, did you complete your mission?" Paige asked annoyed. "And what about you?" She asked turning to Gaara, "Did you make sure she did not get into too much trouble?" She glared pointedly at the red head.

"It was quite the opposite, my dear sister. I hadn't needed your look out or his help, but your influence has seemed to backfire against you and in my favor. Red has fallen in L-O-V-E." Brooke smiled at her sister.

An almost devil-like smirk appeared on Paige's face, "Oooooooo, Who is this mystery girl that has stolen our little Gaara's heart?"

Gaara physically froze at the kitchen counter. He turned to look at Brooke who giggled excitedly. "LOL. That's why I said it back-fired! The long-haired beauty our friend has fallen for is-" _smack_.

Gaara's hand was placed over Brooke's loud mouth in the nick of time. "Mrph- mrph… Turf-surf!"

"Who the hell is Eijah Higa?" Paige asked bewildered.

"No one, Brooke is just being crazy as usua-ewww," Gaara jerked his hand away slinging slobber all over the room. He glared at Brooke, "Really?"

"I said Neji Hyuuga! And I could have bitten you if I wanted to! What gives you the right to slam your hand over my mouth Gaara?" Brooke was ticked. "I don't know where your hands have been! Oh wait I do! They were sneaking there way into Hyuuga's hair while you wrestled him into a hug! Now I have Hyuuga shampoo on my tongue, asshole! I need to rampage." Brooke stormed up the stairs.

"…" Gaara glared back up the stairs.

"_Do you think you're better off alone? Do you think you're better off alo-_" Brooke's phone sang out.

Gaara's attention turned back to the steaming Paige, eyes burning in a gaze that could make some people want to jump off a cliff.

"Hello? No I just got home… No I guess I could go out and see if the plan actually worked… No I don't want to take him!" Brooke shouted into her phone. "He shoved his hand down my throat. Yes I know the overprotective cousin will be there and he needs a distraction but I'm about to see Gaara get lectured… come on… fine but you owe me."

Brooke grumbled her way back down the stairs.

"Who was that Brooke?" Paige growled through her teeth.

"El Capitan. Sorry for the shocking news but Gaara and I have to leave abruptly to get Neji Hyuuga off his adorable cousin's back."

Gaara smirked back at Paige.

"You only think you're getting out of a lecture but you've only made this more difficult!" Paige yelled after them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm so sorry Kiba, it's all my fault you're sick." Hinata apologized to her friend for the umpteenth time.

"Hinata it's just a cold I'm- achoo- fine." Kiba replied.

"Hinata, we returned the puppy and checked on Kiba can we go home on?" Neji grumbled from his seat. They were all seated in the Inuzuka's shelter's lobby. Kiba's mom and sister had left for groceries and medicine for Kiba right before the Hyuugas arrived. Hinata had decided to help with Kiba's duties at the shelter before returning home.

_Ding-ling_. The entrance bell rung as Ally shut through and raced up to Hinata. "Did the pwuppy make it home wokay?"

Hinata giggled at the five-year-old's antics, "Kiba this is the girl who found the puppy I returned. Yes the puppy is perfectly safe in his warm bed." Hinata ruffled Ally's pigtailed head.

"It's you…" Neji clenched his teeth.

"I knew we would see each other again soon, Neji." Gaara smirked at the pale eyed teenager.

"Stop calling me that!" Neji yelled.

"Neji! If you m-must argue g-go out-out-side." Hinata exclaimed. "Kiba needs to relax and he can't do that if you two are arguing."

"I'm sorry Neji's cousin, I don't know what I'm doing to provoke him, but he seems to have an antipathy towards me." Gaara stated not taking his eyes off of Neji.

"Out." Ally pointed towards the door. "Don't argoo in front of the pwincess and Mr. Pwuppy."

"Wait we are not arguing and I would prefer not to be left alone with _him_." Neji glared at the red-head.

"Nope, don't argue with the five-year-old. Why don't we go outside and chat?" Gaara gently suggested.

Neji slowly backed away. "If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you are sadly mistaken."

Ally shoved Neji from behind making him lose his balance and fall on to Gaara's chest. "I'm not sad or mistaken let's go." Gaara added cheerfully while flinging Neji over his shoulder and carrying him out the door.

"NO I REFUSE! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE! HINATA DON'T LET THIS MANIAC TAKE ME!" Neji called while he pounded his fists on Gaara's back and swung his legs wildly in the air.

"Be back soon." Gaara called out over Neji's struggles.

Hinata looked sympathetically after her cousin before returning to check over Kiba who had a bewildered expression on his face. Hinata then turned to the smiling Ally. "Should I be worried about my cousin?"

"Nope, alvo he might comes back with bwuises on his neck… Teehee, at least that's what Temawi says, about rewationship fwights." Ally nodded enthusiastically.

Hinata looked worriedly back at the door before turning back to the child. "Why don't you go l-look at the puppies so I can f-finish talking to Mr. Puppy?"

"Okay!" The blonde skipped happily into the room where barking could be heard.

"Mr. Puppy?" Kiba looked confusedly at Hinata.

"I guess that's what she calls you since you hang out with dogs so much." Hinata replied. "Kiba I truly am sorry you got sick, you have my cold." Hinata stared ashamedly down at her shoes.

Kiba tilted her chin to face him. "Hey, I knew you were sick but it was my decision to kiss my girlfriend, so call me crazy in love."

"Kiba…"

"Yea I know you feel bad but you could make it up to me by helping me eat the soup my mom made me."

Ally happily watched the couple from the doorway, before scowling. What was all that planning for, THEY WERE ALREADY TOGETHER! Oh well, less work for her… she wondered what Gaara was doing to Neji at the moment.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR… I'LL… or I'll." Neji trailed off as Gaara proceeded in carrying him around towards the back of the shelter.

"Or you'll what? Just face the facts gorgeous, you love me carrying you around just as much as I love to carry you. The feel of you squirming in my arms and you threatening me is quite entertaining." Gaara laughed.

"Or I'LL FILE FOR A RESTRAINING ORDER!" Neji yelled from Gaara's shoulder.

Neji was roughly pulled from red-heads shoulder and slammed against the back wall of the shelter with his wrists pinned above his head. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Neji shouted at Gaara.

"I put you down so you can't file a restraining order. Since that was your only condition you cannot threaten me with that… does that sound fair?" Gaara's face was mere centimeters away from the brunet's.

"Uhm…" A blush spread across Neji's face he couldn't think with Gaara in his personal bubble.

"Good, my name is Gaara Sabaku, you can call me whatever you want as long as I can call you Neji."

"Uhm…" Why couldn't Neji's brain function?

"Good, now I am one of the few you allow to call you by your first name. Now there is no reason to be pissed off at me anymore on is there?"

"You almost… hit that little girl." Neji shakily spat out.

"Part of the instructions of keeping the community's and her safety in tack." Gaara replied.

"You're always touching me and getting into my space and rough-housing with me. I'm not a doll that will fit with your whims."

"Yes that is what makes you intriguing. Not only are you gorgeous but you've got such a fiery temper and personality. Always protective of others…Even if you don't know the little demon they can be."

"Still no reason to hit her." Neji growled.

"No I guess not but her sister told me to…"

"So you listen to the "demon's" sister?"

"She can put even the highest of people into the emo corner."

"How does that make any sense?"

"Does it need to make sense, because I doubt any conversations we have, had ever made sense." Gaara smirked at the brunet.

Suddenly Ally's voice rang out. "Paging Dr. Red, my sister is probably having a heart attack. Paging Dr. Red, I have no idea where you are and I'm too lazy to come looking. Paging Dr. Red, If you don't get your ass out here, I'll tell Paige you are totally chewing on Neji's lips when I know you would never do that to your sweetheart."

Gaara laughed. "I guess I'll see you later Neji." He then gave Neji a small peck on his forehead before leaving the confused brunet.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright that's it! Who ever is following me, quit the hell out!" Naruto spun on his heels to shout at his stalker he had yet to catch. He had to get away from this freak! He bolted down the street towards the Starbucks he worked at. He was the track star of Konoha, no one could beat him… except for the bastard.

"Oh… shit." Naruto skidded.

The bastard was leaning against the door. He knew where he worked? Why couldn't he just leave Naruto alone?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of chapter.

This author's note will be me ranting about anime/mangas

This chapter: Black Butler

Btw tons of spoilers coming so, if you don't want to know leave right now!

I only watched the first season because I could not watch it if Ciel and Sebastian in it.

The real reason I'm pissed is because I only wanted to know three things

1) What the hell does Sebastian really look like?

So he tells Ciel to close his eyes so I'm like… I want to close my eyes like Ciel because I do everything TV tells me… jk … so then my sister are like straining to see past all the feathers… and nothing what the hell? We think we saw blue high heels, evil smile, and his eyes…really no real picture… ticks me off.

2) How were they going to show the scene where Sebastian eats Ciel's soul?

By showing a heartfelt scene, making me almost cry… and then cut to black and let the credits roll… again what the hell!

3) Why the hell was Ciel tortured and branded?

Yep nothing… not even mentioned that much.

So none of questions were answered… and it pisses me the f#ck off!

So that's that. I think I'm done… hmmm see you all next time.

Wait have you ever seen that commercial about "Cuddleuppets" the blanket puppet… yea thus freak me the hell out… I have no idea why but they're bloody creepy. Especially the one that wakes the little girl by licking her… but it was her hand controlling the puppet! Scares the sh!t outta me every time I see the commercial… that's how weird I am.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey… people… going to start something new… like responding to my reviews!

But first these people receive CuddleUppets to threaten me with!

bookwormqueen7

Cutefox

xXallegedangelXx

PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle

LuxaNilaPotter

Btw LuxaNilaPotter is one of my close friends from school! My sister says that I have corrupted her… Do you think I'm corrupting you all?

Anyway reviews:

Obito: Hey, am I on time?

*Glomped by sissy* (You should have seen her face when I started typing Obito)

*Sweat drop* ME: Almost on time… anyway!

Melikalilly: So totally happy that you like the story and the joke… and I recommend that you do not tell your mom that joke… I tried telling my mom… also blonde… she didn't really get the concept of a grenade and then I had to explain it…

imnotholly: I'm so glad you think my story is cute! And I will continue writing it!

NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe: Random is just who I am. And truth be told I can't wait for the next chapter either!

Sobubbles1: The sasunaru moments are my fav too! And I'm so glad you enjoy my writing!

Charlie Uzumaki: Sasuke's mom is probably one of my fav characters to write, because no one can accuse me of making her OOC because she is rarely mentioned.

bookwormqueen7: Thanks! And I'm updating!

xXallegedangelXx: When I read your review, I keeled over laughing! You sound almost exactly like me and now I want to try chocolate and mash potatoes! Randomness is just who I am… and I am updating!

PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: Just got to say I adore your name! And Ninja Squirrels!

ANYWAY… Story

Dedicated to the most amazing twin sister of all time, who told me to get off my ass and update for you guys. Who reads my chapters everyday, and gives me constructive criticism and deals with my craziness everyday, with little to no side effects, even though she just cussed out mine sweeper… So thank you sissy… and get your own account so you can write your own fanfics!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oi Naruto, get in here!" His boss called from behind the glass the windows. Sasuke looked up from his post at the door to smirk at the blond.

"The universe is out to get me…" Naruto grumbled under his breath as he passed Sasuke. The both entered Starbucks. "Yea, I'm here, what do I need to do?" Naruto yelled out to his boss.

"Change your attitude." The older teen called back.

"I would but this bastard is royally screwing up my life." Naruto jabbed his thumb towards Sasuke, who just shrugged in response.

"He bothering you? Good job kid!" The older teen shook the Uchiha's hand. "The names Andrew, and torturing Naruto is my one of my favorite things to do!" Naruto gaped at his boss's behavior. 'Yep the universe is definitely out to get me'

"I just brought the dobe's lunch. Mom was upset you skipped out on breakfast, Na~ru~chan." Sasuke smirked at Naruto after practically singing his mom's new nickname for him. He handed him the lunch his mother had made especially for the blond.

"Oooooooooo… Na~ru~chan! I am so going to call him that now!" Andrew jumped in delight. Naruto's face fell and a dark storm cloud appeared above his head.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

_Smack. _"NARU-CHAN! That is no way to speak to my new friend…"

"Sasuke." The Uchiha supplied.

"Sasuke. Now get behind the counter and act like a good little employee."

Naruto snatched the bag from Sasuke's hand and placed it in the back room. When he returned, Sasuke was waiting at the register.

"What are you still doing here?" Naruto growled through clenched teeth.

"Well I was hoping for a thank you and for a coffee, so are you going to help me out Naru-chan." Sasuke leaned across the counter.

"Sorry but I don't serve assholes."

Two girls outside were walking past when they spied the Uchiha. They ran towards the door and entered giggling and whispering. One reason why the Uchiha was gay, girls were just too annoying. "Come on Naru-chan… I just want a coffee and then I will be out of your hair." The girls giggled again. Three more had entered and joined the duo in staring at the Uchiha.

"Naru-chan… you're making me hold up the rest of the line." Sasuke leaned closer as he whispered into Naruto's ear. A blush dusted the blond's face when he spied the growing group of girls gathering in line.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Javachip, hold the whip."

"Kay, tall… grande… what size?"

"Tall."

"Kay that will be 4.99" Sasuke payed the blonde, and went over to pick up his coffee from Andrew.

"So what can I get you girls?" The group and doubled and more were coming in to join their buddies.

"Can we have what he had?" Sasuke grabbed his coffee and sat in a booth near the window.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke was getting annoyed. He could feel each stare. Curse his Uchiha-hotness. Always attracting crazy girls. He glanced at the clock, it had been about 2 hours since he had entered the Starbucks. The tenth group of girls was finishing up their coffees and the eleventh group was at the counter ordering their drinks. He wondered when Naruto's shift was over.

Another employee entered the Starbucks and made his way through the crowded room towards the counter. Naruto went to the back room and came back with his sack lunch. Andrew followed him towards Sasuke. "Hey I need to talk to you guys outside." Andrew told them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what's up Andrew?" Naruto asked.

"That was probably the busiest this Starbucks has ever been!"

"So?" Naruto questioned.

"So! Can you come everyday, Sasuke?" Andrew grinned.

"NO!" Naruto yelped.

"Wasn't asking for your opinion, Naru-chan." Andrew sneered. "So what do you say Sasuke?"

"What I just show up everday?" Naruto groaned.

"Yea I'll pay you minimum wage to just show up whenever Naruto's working and just wait for him!" Andrew grinned excitedly.

"No, no, no, no." Naruto chanted.

"Sure." Sasuke answered.

"OK! So just come whenever Naruto does! See ya later guys!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto glared at the sandwich Sasuke's mom had made him.

"Dobe, there is no reason for you to take your anger out on the lunch my mom made you. Actually, there is no reason you to be angry at all. So why are you pissed?" They were sitting at a picnic table in the park, across from each other. Sasuke tried to look at Naruto in the eyes but the blond continued to stare at the sandwich. "Naru-chan?"

"Don't call me that." Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"I said, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Naruto shouted finally glaring at the Uchiha. "You always ruin everything! I go to school and you're there with a 4.9 GPA, or something. I try out for sports and I'm the best until you show me up! I get my own job and my boss is now just going to pay you to show up during my shift! The only time you leave me alone is when I'm at home, but now your mother wants me to live with you! And how can I say no to one of the only people, who actually accept me? She should call me whatever the hell she wants but you can't, you BASTARD!"

"Why the hell are you so pissed? I haven't done anything!"

"I don't know! Which just frustrates me even more! Just give me some effin space!" Naruto stormed off with out another word, leaving Sasuke in the dark. Wanting to be as far away from Sasuke he could get, sprinting to the place where he felt most at home. Sasuke would never know where he was going.

'It's too bad, no challenge here. I already know where he's headed.' Sasuke smirked to himself.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka's door stood wide open, while he gaped at the scene in front of him.

Iruka, Sasuke, and Kakashi were laughing it up, sipping tea. 'What the…'

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke told me to expect your visit." Iruka smiled at the surprised blond. "Kakashi decided to visit as well, so I made some tea… Naruto?" Iruka searched Naruto's eyes, confused at what he saw.

Naruto shuddered with pent up rage, "You… YOU…"

"Naruto, are you ok?" Iruka put down his tea, and slowly stood.

"YOU! CONVERSING WITH THE ENEMY!" Naruto pointedly stared at Sasuske.

Sasuke sat down his tea also. "Oh Naru-chan I'm hurt. I'm the enemy?" He feigned sincerity, while Kakashi continued to sip his tea.

"NEVER MIND, FORGET I CAME!" Naruto stormed back out of the house with Iruka and Sasuke in tow.

"Naruto, obliviously you are upset. Why don't you come inside and calm down, so we can talk about it. I'm sure Sasuke and Kakashi won't mind leaving." Iruka caught up with him and turned him around to face him.

"OR I CAN JUST LEAVE!"

"Or you can solve your problems with Sasuke somewhere else, and I can finish talking with Iruka." Kakashi appeared behind Naruto.

"Kakashi you are not helping." Iruka hissed.

"No, Kakashi is right. I'll take Naruto, and we will get out of your hair." Sasuke stepped forward.

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you are sadly mistaken!" Naruto spat at Sasuke, while Iruka held him back.

"Iruka, let him go." Kakashi spoke.

"What the hell are you thinking? He is either going to run off to destroy something or murder Sasuke!" Iruka shouted back.

"I think Sasuke can handle it." Kakashi stated.

Iruka released Naruto with a sigh, the thoroughly ticked off blond charged at the Uchiha. Sasuke, quick as lightning, pinched Naruto's pressure point in his neck; the blond crumpled to the ground at Sasuke's feet. The Uchiha picked up Naruto bridal style and nodded his goodbyes to Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka looked worriedly after the duo as Kakashi placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder. "He's going to be fine. After all, it was your plan. Sasuke knocking Naruto out as a way to calm him, so they could settle this argument peacefully."

"It still doesn't feel right. I feel like I have betrayed Naruto's trust." Iruka whispered.

"What were they arguing over anyway?"

"No clue… More importantly, why are you here?" Iruka turned around to face Kakashi. The silver-haired man chuckled softly, brushing Iruka's hair back. Surprised Iruka took a step back only to trip over the uneven cement, but before he could fall Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled him back… way too close for Iruka's comfort. Iruka stared down at his feet blushing.

"Iruka, do you know how adorable you are when you are embarrassed? As to why I'm here, I wanted know if you would like to chaperone a field trip I am planning?"

"I-uh-I…" Iruka couldn't think straight due to the close proximity. His blushed deepened and spread to the rest of his face.

"Iruka, you are looking a bit flushed. Do you have a fever?" Kakashi placed his hand on Iruka's forehead. Iruka finally awoke from his daze and smacked Kakashi hand away from his face. He took a couple of steps back, minding the uneven cement, so he would not trip again.

"I'm perfectly fine Kakashi. Who else will be chaperoning the field trip?"

"I will be asking Asuma, Kurenai, Haku, and Zabuza. Does being alone with me frighten you Iruka?"

"That's absurd Kakashi. I just didn't think we would be able to manage your high-energy troublemakers, by ourselves." Iruka backed up to his house, hoping to make a break for it, but Kakashi kept the same space between them, simultaneously taking a step for each step Iruka took. Until he felt his closed front door stop his movements, and Kakashi placed his arms on either side of Iruka's head. Leaning close enough to touch foreheads, Kakashi finally spoke.

"Why is Iruka retreating if I don't frighten him?"

"I'm not retreating… I… was… just… going… back inside to clean up."

"I could help, Iruka."

"No!" He yelled quickly, then stammered out, "I wouldn't want to trouble you, I'm sure you have other things to do."

"It wouldn't be trouble. I want to help." Kakashi whispered.

"No that's fine…" Iruka ducked out from under Kakashi's arms and opened his front door. "but… thanks for the offer. I guess I'll help you with chaperone, so I'll see you at the school." Iruka peered through the door, hoping Kakashi would leave.

"Ok. Thanks Iruka!" Kakashi flashed his signature smile that no one could really see behind his mask. He lolled his way back towards his house, wondering what he had done to make Iruka so jumpy.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…'s cold…" Naruto whispered in his sleep. He reached for the closest thing and clutched it tightly. He snuggled closer to the warmth beside him.

"Naruto, do you want to talk about why you were so pissed?" A voice spoke out.

"No… jus wanna sleep." Naruto whispered back. His eyes flutter open, and saw Sasuke looking at him, genuinely smiling down at him. He realized that what he was clutching was the cloth of Sasuke's shirt and immediately let go. Trying to get farther away from Sasuke, after all he was still slightly peeved.

"Stop squirming. Do you want me to drop you?" Sasuke scolded.

Naruto finally recognized that his rival, recently turned friend, was carrying him, bridal style! A blush danced across Naruto's face. "You can put me down."

"As I recall you, 'jus wanna sleep', isn't that right?" Sasuke smirked down at the blond. "So either you go back to sleep or we talk about what just happened."

"Fine, let's talk about it." Naruto squirmed again but Sasuke's arms tightened around him. "Put me down, Sasuke." Naruto said sternly.

"Hmmm, I don't think so, you'll probably run off as soon as I do. I don't want to chase you down again." Sasuke stated.

"Bastard, put me down right now!"

"Are you going to run off?"

"No…"

"Naruto…"

"Fine I won't run off, will you put me down now?"

"…"

"Pleeease~"

Sasuke let Naruto's legs fall, but continued to hold Naruto's back and arms, because Naruto could not seem to steady himself. With each step he took, his balance wavered. "Why don't I give you a piggy back ride and we can talk?" Sasuke suggested.

"No, I can walk perfectly fine." Naruto grumbled.

"Really?" Sasuke let go of Naruto, and Naruto staggered forward unable to catch himself. He could almost fell the face plant but something caught him. Sasuke had grabbed his shoulders before he collided with the ground. "Yes because that was perfect. Naruto, it's not going to hurt you for me to carry you to my house." Sasuke chuckled.

"…fine…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke walked around in front of him, and kneeled down. Naruto slumped onto his back and Sasuke grabbed his thighs and lifted him up out his back. "You're really light you know? How can you eat so much garbage and still way so little?" Sasuke joked.

"That's one of the reasons I'm pissed." Naruto playfully smacked Sasuke's shoulder.

"What is?"

"You're always making fun of me. Whether it is my grades, my ability to participate in sports, or what I eat, you always criticize me." Naruto whispered.

"Oh."

"Yea…"

Sasuke walked in silence, and it was bugging Naruto. "Well?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"Well what?"

"Why do you do that?"

"I don't really know. Maybe because you always want to be better than me, and since I can't exactly cheer my quote- unquote rival on, I criticize you to show my support. I know that you can do better, of course not better than me, but better." Sasuke smirked over his shoulder.

"You're such an ass."

"That hurts coming from you Naruto. And if you don't mind me asking why do you not want people to call you Naru-chan?"

Naruto shook his head against Sasuke's neck. He brought his chin down on to the shoulder Sasuke wasn't looking over.

"So you don't want to talk about it?"

Naruto sighed, "Not really, no."

"Fine I won't press for more. So, besides me criticizing you and calling you Naru-chan, what else pissed you off?"

"I don't know… This… our new relationship confuses me… and I guess that pissed me off too. I mean I thought you hated me, but now we're kinda sorta not really friends. And your mother wants me to move in with you, but I don't know if my parents would approve."

"Well we can sort out our 'new relationship' when we get back to my house. Why don't I have my mom call your parents and see if it's ok with them?"

"That would be helpful, but my parents are in America right now for business and since I didn't want to leave they are allowing for me to stay in our house with my perverted god-father."

"Perverted?"

"Yea you know those books Kakashi always reads?"

"Yea…"

"He wrote them, or something, and he tried to force me to read them over…"

"Ok that is perverted…Did you actually read them?"

"Hell NO! That's sick! I hid in my room playing videogames until my mom came home, and I told on him." Naruto grinned.

"You… told on him?"

"It was the first one, and I was like five at the time. Sue me."

"So, how do you contact your parents if they are in America?"

"Well, I email them sometimes, and they call me every Friday."

"Why don't you move in with us until your parents come back, that way you won't have to stay with your perverted god-father?"

"I still have to have their permission Sasuke, don't forget my parents don't know your parents."

"I wouldn't say they don't know each other, I mean, they used to meet up every weekend when we were like babies or something."

"WHAT!"

"Yea, apparently our mothers were best friends growing up, and when your mother was dating your father, they introduced her to your father's best friend who turned out to be my father. They were like each other's Maids of Honor and Best Mans…you didn't know?"

"I sorta recall hearing something like that… but it seemed boring at the time."

"Yes, well anyway, you moved away remember, but our parents kept in touch. And then you moved back, and our parents started talking about how we were going to be best friends again… but that didn't turn out so well if you remember our first day of school, and they didn't want to force you into a friendship. So your parents and my parents would go out for coffee, or something every once in a while."

"How do you know all this?"

"I went with them for coffee…along with Itachi, and unlike you I can pay attention." Sasuke felt Naruto place his forehead on Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke began to blush. (A/N Uchiha blush! Someone take a picture!)

"I never knew." Naruto whispered. "Hey Sasuke, if we had never moved away, do you think we would have been friends? I bet you weren't this conceited as a child!" Naruto grinned.

"Yea, I guess we would've. But aren't we friends now? Wait, Naruto, hold on tight." Naruto's grip tightened around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke let go of one of his legs to open the door to his house. He gently grabbed the leg again but Naruto kept his tightened grip. "Oi, Naruto, we're home. You can get off."

"I'm tired, can't you carry me to your room?" Naruto whined.

"I guess. Oh, wait, I have to talk to my mom, why don't I leave you in the living room and take you to my room afterwards?"

"That's fine." Sasuke placed Naruto on the couch and went off to search for his mom.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok. Ok. Yes, I'm so happy Kushina, can you believe they are actually friends now?" Sasuke patiently waited for his mother to finish her phone call. "Don't worry everything will be fine, tell Minato I say hello… Yes I'll see you soon, goodbye."

"Sasuke! Great news, Naru-chan will be able to stay with us until his parents get back! Isn't that just wonderful?" Mikoto jumped up and down excitedly.

"That's great. Now I don't have to ask you to convince his mother to let him stay." Sasuke smirked. "How are you always one step ahead, mom?"

"You have to be one step ahead when you're married to an Uchiha, now where is Naru-chan I need to tell him."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Naru-chan's so cute when he is sleeping." Yes, in the little time Sasuke had left him alone, Naruto had fallen asleep. Mikoto ruffled the sleeping teen's hair and turned to her son. "Why don't you take him to your room, Sasuke? I don't want to wake him, and we can tell him the good news in the morning." Mikoto smiled at her son as he gently picked the blond up. She saw a new emotion flash in his eyes as he carried Naruto away, "Sasuke, don't hurt him."

"It's ok mom, I'm not going to drop him."

"You know that's not what I meant." Mikoto smiled at the two teens. "Good night Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke continued to climb the stairs (A/N They are still at the town house… so no rope ladders!) left alone with his thoughts he opened his door and shuffled inside. He laid Naruto down on the bed and took off his shoes. He pulled the covers down and pulled them back over Naruto before changing into pajamas and crawling in beside the blond. "Good night Naruto." He whispered and fell asleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

NAHHHHHHHH! I'm done!

… not really sure what I should say since I said a lot in the beginning…so

*runs off leaving sissy alone with Obito*

… hey, this is the author's sister, otherwise known as Sissy.

When my sister usually writes, I get to read over her shoulder while she's writing, but today was different because like the rest of you I had to wait until she was completely finished to read it. I didn't really care for the change, but I got to read a lot all at once instead of one sentence at a time spread over six hours… I usually proofread while she writes, so if you catch any mistakes, it's my fault… anyway you would not believe the amount of mistakes she makes. There's one mistake a couple of chapters back that reads in tack (I wasn't there to proofread) when she meant intact. Later I asked her 'how do you spell intact?' She said 'E-N-T-A-C-T. See… I can spell correctly, I think.'. This chapter it describes Naruto 'slumped', but she wrote slumpled. My new favorite word, make up your own definition if you read this chapter, if it's funny and both me and the author like it, I'll force her to include it in a later chapter…

I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter.

Now review.

Obito: I don't even know why I come anymore, all I do is get hugged, and then just hang around.

Author's Sister: It doesn't matter, what did you think of the chapter?

Obito: Me?... I thought it was-

Author's Sister: Oh Obito, I'm sorry, we don't have any time left, you have to go on a mission where your friend ends up losing an eye, a rock falls on you, you give up your sharingan, and then you die.

Obito: You don't have to keep bringing it up! Everybody already knew that! And it's already happened! I don't have to keep doing that all over again!

Author's Sister: I know… its just so sad *cries*… don't worry Obito, I'll always be here for you….

Obito: I don't want you to be there for me, leave me alone!

Author's sister: Wait for me!

Author *sneaks back in* … That was interesting… Anyway… Totally going to go to sleep now I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading!

Author's Sissy": I hope you all know… she just tried to spell enjoyed, 'enjoeyed' but it autocorrected her. That's how bad it gets…

Author: I'm tired leave me alone!


	14. Chapter 14

Obito: Looks like I'm here before them… well welcome to Kakashi matchmaker chapter 14… not really sure what I'm supposed to do without them…

Ocdanime: IT'S OKAY! I MADE IT! I'm here…*out of breath* … I had finals last week and have more this week… but I'm going to update before I get to lazy to do it over break… not that I won't update over break… I mean I'll try to update over break…ummmmm

Paige: Just write!

Me: Fine shut up! Meaner…*blows raspberry* Lol I just checked my email…Inbox: 69… bwahahahahahahaha… :3

Anyway just want to let every one know how much I love you guys… feel free to send me a PM! These guys get PANDA-CHANS!

Shinkuu Arashi

axellover-burn-baby

Blaque Lotus

freshly caught Cornish pixies (awesome name btw…)

My sister and I had to make an animal out of geometric shapes for our Advanced Geometry project… we made the cutest little panda which we decided to name:

Gaara L Lawliet… It was so adorable, so we gave it the nickname Panda-chan, but Paige and I had a hard time with its construction… so she was like "Panda-chan I'm just trying to help you, why do you hate me!" To which I retorted: "It's because you won't let him date Neji!"… Paige left the room for five minutes laughing her *ss off! When she finally came back I was like… "Will you let him date Light?"

Anyway review corner:

PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle : Goodness… I don't know if I should give you more Mountain Dew or take it away from you… I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Kiryu Hime : I'm so happy my irrational fear of cuddleuppets makes you laugh… anyway send me a message if you need creative inspiration (also know as the nonsense that usually comes out of my mouth!

On with the show!

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing. Nada.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a calm morning in the Sabaku house-

"Get your ass out of bed! Brooke! We have to go to school!"

Never mind…

Yes, it was the day of the test. The morning was a little hectic. Very hectic… Temari cooked breakfast for her guest and brothers, but Paige refused to get out of bed yet. "Temari~ why do I have to be up when she doesn't?" Brooke whined. "I'm like Garfield, I despise Mondays. Can't I just go tomorrow?"

"Oh no, if I have to go to that hell hole, you do too." Temari placed a plate of pancakes before her. "Gaara, eat!"

"He can't. He is too busy thinking about Neji." Brooke teased.

A dark presence walked down the stairs, and it was headed towards the loud blonde… "Brooke…" The voice hissed. "I give you 3 seconds to explain why the f*ck you are so loud in the morning."

"'''tlethimdateNeji. That was three seconds right?" The blonde gasped out.

"Just go to school, and I never said they couldn't date." Paige grumbled to herself as she created a large plate of pancakes. She sat in the chair across from Gaara, and tried to tame her bed head just by threading her fingers through it. She stuffed one of the pancakes in her mouth and huffed out dejectedly, "I'm jus' taught 'e 'ood 'ell me."

"Ohhhh!" The Sabaku triplets stared at the twins, thinking 'what did she say?' "Ok Gaara, let's go before she changes her mind!" The crazy girl ran out with Gaara in tow at a slower pace, followed soon by the others.

"Fine, guess no one can see I'm upset. I'll just finish my pancakes and go back to bed." Paige huffed.

"Nope I knew; I jus' didn't care." Brooke ran back and grabbed her stuff. "See ya, Sissy, wuv you!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once again Naruto woke up surprised to found Sasuke's arms around him. He squirmed to get out of the other's grip. "Teme… I need to get ready for school… So that means I need to go home!"

"What for? I can take you to school" Sasuke whispered. "Few more minutes."

"I need to change clothes, asshole!"

"Hn… No you don't, my mom got all your stuff last night."

Naruto jolted out of his grasp and shot out of the bed. It was true. In Sasuke's closet he found all of his clothes hanging up or neatly folded in his elfa that used to be at his house. He turned to stare at Sasuke who had finally sat up. "When did she have time to get my stuff?"

"Dobe. You were really tired yesterday and we went to bed at like eight. She went then. Seriously, just get dressed, you need your little bit of brain power for that test."

"Shut up! I'm not stupid!" Naruto grabbed a change of clothes and slung his backpack over his shoulder and left the room towards the bathroom.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto grumbled down the stairs.

"Good morning Naru-chan!" Mikoto cheered from her view point in the living room. "Did you sleep ok? You were really exhausted yesterday." Mikoto walked over to him.

"Morning Mrs. Uchiha-"

"Mom!" The older woman laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Remember you're supposed to call me Mom. Anyway your lunch and breakfast are in the kitchen. Please help yourself!"

"Thanks Mrs. Uchi- I mean … mom, but I'm not really hungry but I'll take my lunch and probably just a piece of toast and walk to school."

"Don't be silly I'm sure Sasuke will be ready soon, and will drive you to school."

"NO! I mean, don't worry about it. I'll just be on my way."

"If you say so, Naru-chan." Mikoto waved good bye to the blond.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto just wanted to get to school.

"Naruto, get in the car." Sasuke ordered from the wheel.

"Hell no! I'm not getting in your expensive ass, flaunt your money car."

"It's just a car. Get in."

"That is not just a car. That is an insult when referring to that vehicle. And I am not going to get in it." Naruto huffed.

"Fine, it's not just a car; it's a SSC Ultimate Aero. Just get in it!" Sasuke yelled angrily. This had been going on for about five blocks.

"No."

"We are going to be late just get in."

"Just drive without me."

"Naruto." Sasuke growled. "Get in the damn car."

"No! I don't need to be driven around by someone who thinks he is superior to everyone else and calls me stupid. I refuse your offer just go without me."

"Naruto just get in." Sasuke ordered.

"Nuh-uh, no way." Naruto waited for Sasuke's response, which never came. He had managed to park the car without Naruto noticing and was now standing in front of the blond. Naruto continued walking but accidently ran into him. "Sorry about th-"Sasuke threw him over his shoulder and began walking back to his car. "Teme! You asshole! Put me down! I don't want a ride!" He was thrown into the passenger seat and

Sasuke shut the door and walked around to the other side.

"Buckle up Naruto." The rest of the ride was silent.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The class gathered around the Sabaku boys… well more gathered around Kankuro. Gaara stood off in the corner watching a long haired brunet from a distance.

"Konoha is exactly the same as it was 10 years ago, I swear." He was telling of the adventures that he and Gaara had while traveling the globe. "I mean exactly… the … same…" Kankuro trailed off when Tenten entered the room. Temari walked up to her brother. "Yea Kankuro you remember Tenten don't you?" Tenten waved back at Kankuro.

"Welcome back Kankuro it's nice to see you. And you too Gaara." She sat down in her desk, while Kankuro's chin remained on the ground.

Gaara smirked from his corner. "Oh shut up, I don't want to hear it." Kankuro barked at his brother before joining him in the corner.

Naruto walked in thoroughly pissed off before he spied the red head in the back corner. "Gaara!" He ran up to him and gave him a hug while everyone in the room gasped, excluding Temari and Kankuro. Gaara patted the blonde's head instantly making the entering Uchiha jealous. He walked over to Neji who seemed to also be hiding in a corner.

"Who's the red head?" Sasuke growled between clinched teeth.

"Why jealous?" Neji snickered at Sasuke's reaction.

"Hn."

"I'm going to interpret that as a yes. His name is Gaara Sabaku, brother to Temari and Kankuro. Preference: Guys." Sasuke growled again. "Don't worry he is not interested in Naruto. You would not even believe what happened during the weekend."

"Same with mine, but how do you know he isn't interested?"

Neji gestured back to Gaara and Sasuke followed his movement. The red head was staring directly at the brunet. Neji turned away quickly ducking his head with blush.

"So, is that what happened over the weekend?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Good cause I don't want to hear about it." Sasuke sneered.

"Uchiha, we are so alike."

"Sit down and shut up!" Kakashi said entering the classroom followed by a blonde. "As you can tell we have three new students, but you already know the Sabaku boys. This is apparently their guest Brooke. She will be staying for a couple of months." Brooke smiled at the class.

"I'm so excited to be joining your class." Brooke shyly announced.

Kankuro groaned in the back of the class and all turned to look at him, so lucky they did not see the "angelic" blonde flipping him off. "OH I'm sorry, please continue to bullshit our classmates." Temari slapped his shoulder and the entire class turned back to the blonde at the front of the room. Tears were building up in the grey eyes.

"Kankuro I can't believe you said that." Tenten gaped at him.

"What? I'm sorry but it's the truth. I mean look at her." Kankuro pointed back at the blonde.

Tears almost overflowed out of the grey eyes. "I don't know what would make you say that Kankuro, but I truly am happy to be here. But you can't just say I'm bullshitting it, even if I am totally faking these tears." The blonde laughed and wiped her eyes. "Anyway don't believe anything Kankuro says he's a liar. Alright let's take that test! Kakashi, stop reading!"

"Do you know everybody?" Kakashi asked without looking up.

"Yea sure whatevs."

"Ok line up before Brooke." They all lined up before her, "Ok name everybody." The line up was: Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, and Gaara. (A/N and if you remember from previous chapters Shino is sick or something and Sai is not appearing in this fic.)

"Ok let's see. Shika, Mister puppy, Shy Princess, Red's boyfriend, Duck butt, Mister Karate, Temari's friend, Barbie, Pinky Princess, Swirly, Fatty, Temari-chan, Blondie, and Red." Pointing to each so as not to accidently offend Chouji when she was clearly referring to Kankuro. Smiling she returned to Kakashi. "Captain Kaka?"

The entire class was gaping at the blonde. "Well you only knew a few names… but close enough."

Naruto burst out laughing, "Duck butt! Wow, that's exactly what I said when I first met him. I guess we are going to get along fine! And wait Neji is whose boyfriend?"

"No one's!" Neji broke out of the classes frozen state, while Brooke pointed to Gaara. "Red's."

"Well, I think you broke my class. Everybody sit back down so I can hand out the tests." They all returned to their seats, except for Brooke, Gaara, and Kankuro. "Gaara, you can sit next to your 'boyfriend', and Kankuro you can take the empty seat next your sister… umm Brooke?" Kakashi glanced around the room for the blonde.

"Capi~tan?" Brooke answered from his twirly chair behind his desk.

"Get out of my chair I need to hand out the tests."

"I don't think so… I still need to assess the subjects." She kicked up her feet and challenged Kakashi to say something back.

"I don't want to punish you on the first day Brooke. Please do what I say."

She glared back at the silver-haired man. "I'll take my test here."

"Fine, take your test there." The class could not believe their ears, how could Kakashi concede to that. He then went around the rooms handing out tests.

"Kakashi-sensei, ummm, this isn't a test it's a survey." Sakura spoke out.

"Yea, well the principal approved of us having a field trip, and I couldn't exactly give a test when we got three new students so just fill out the survey about where you want to go during the trip."

*cricket chirps*

"You're kidding." Naruto gaped. "I study teme's notes and actually had to move in with the asshole, and the test is a survey. A survey. A FUCKING SURVEY!"

"Wait you moved in with the ice prince?" Kiba asked.

"I was FORCED! Fine I'll take this survey… it better be an AMAZING field trip!" Naruto waved his arms wildly.

"Naruto, you were not forced." Sasuke spoke out.

"All of you shut up and take the survey!" Brooke shouted from the teacher's desk. "It's a survey deal with it. You should all be effin ecstatic. Now shut your mouths and write your opinions!" The entire class stared back at the blonde. "You all done?" The students nodded. "Good I'll pick them up and we can all have quiet study time and then when the bell rings we can go to lunch."

"When did you become teacher, Brooke?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not I'm just getting your class to focus. I'm sorry if I am interfering with your teaching methods. I realize that this may be disrespectful and I apologize would you like me to go to the office and get another desk for myself so I may sit quietly in the back of the room? I'm sorry fellow classmates if it seems I am taking over the classroom. I will give the floor back to Kakashi."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At Lunch:

"Why me, why me, WHY ME?" Naruto grumbled at his table.

"Quit complaining, you can't change the past Naruto." Shikamaru stated.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Naruto repeatedly slammed his head on the table.

"Man don't do that, it's depressing me." Kiba put his hand in front of Naruto's face to stop the beating.

"Hey I'm going to join your table since everyone else is kinda weirded out by me I hope you don't mind." Brooke pulled out the seat next to Gaara and pulled closer to the red-head.

"No go right ahead if you can stand a pity party." Kiba answered.

Chouji nodded his agreement while continuing to eat his chips, and Shikamaru barely lifted his head before relaxing back into his chair. Naruto laid his head down on the table and refused to look back up.

"What's wrong with Blondie?"

"He's upset, because he is living with his rival turned friend and can't really tell where they stand in a relationship. And some other details he does not wish to reveal to us but all the signs are there." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yea what he said, apparently Shikamaru had figured it out but won't tell the rest of us what's really going on." Kiba stuck his tongue.

"It's not my place to tell. Ask Naruto."

"In his state he is not saying anything except 'why me'. It's getting on my nerves." Kiba stated to which Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Red ask Blondie what's wrong." Brooke nudged Gaara.

"Why should I?"

"Well, because I guess you're close if you allow him to hug you. So maybe he will tell you… Just a suggestion." Brooke huffed. "Man this day sucks. I knew I shoulda jus' kept my mouth shut but NOOOOOO, now everyone thinks I'm some kinda freak."

"They have absolutely no idea." Shikamaru sighed out and Gaara nodded.

"Well no one asked you two for your opinions, aren't you gonna help Naruto."

Naruto raised his head at the mention of his name. "You actually know my name?"

"Hey there he is. Welcome back to life." Brooke smiled warmly at the blond. "And yes I actually did know everyone's names because of Temari-chan's yearbook but I didn't care to use them so sue me. Now tell us what's wrong."

"I don't know…"

"Well you're probably frustrated because you actually studied for that 'test' and with your rival, so your pride is also a little hurt for asking for help. Am I on the right track so far?" Naruto nodded. "Well I got nothing else; I'm not really that great at deducing the core reason of psychological breakdowns anyone else want to try? Shika, why don't you ask Naruto the right questions? That way he can figure it out on his own."

"Troublesome."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry that's where I'm ending it… Yea it's like ten on a school night and I gotta go to bed before my parents yell at me… hopefully it was a good chapter

I would appreciate feedback immensely and I love you guys so much please continue reading… at your own risk.

Obito: Side effects include: Nonsense spouting, Word vomit, quoting of lines, twitching, addiction to sugary treats, and Hyperactivity ultimately leading to a crash.

Me: YEP… that sounds about right, I'll be updating soon remember if you were given a cuddleuppet you are allowed to use it to threaten me so I will update sooner.

Good luck in all the endeavors that you will encounter!


	15. Chapter 15

…

…

…

…

Obito: Why does she tell me the wrong time to show up? I don't understand this at all! It's my running gag to show up late, but once again I'm here before anybody.

Me: … Sorry… here… *hands flash cards*

Obito: What is this? Hey where did she go? Ok umm… *reads flashcards*

Not really feeling that well… or random… but I'm going to do my best with the story so I have to save my hyperness for it… so just umm going to do an ordinary author's note… yea…

Thank you, people for showing up… god this sounds so awful… but umm… I can't even write this, I'm so disappointed with myself… any way…

These people can choose whatever prize I have given in the past…

HitsugayaLover16 (I adore your name! 1. because I love Histugaya! And 2. because 16 is my favorite number!)

Arabella Cauwell

Obito: Wow I can't even read this… ummm… lots of scribbles stuff and doodles oh wait here we go replies to reviews… these seem more energetic!

PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: 12… including the one in your challenge of course! And of course I dare, what kind of insinuation is that! Hopefully this chapter meets expectations but as you can see I'm not feeling well…. But fingers crossed! ;D

Nobody's home: I will fix it asap… also know as whenever I have time and the patience to go looking for all my mistakes… but thank you and yes you is a good girl!

xXallegedangelXx: I have I problem with reading fanfiction late at night too! Except I don't laugh normally, unless I can't stop myself, but my problem is that I fan girl squeal at the fluffy parts and/or any part I love! My sister is usually up…also reading fanfiction so she doesn't care but my brother is like a couple of rooms away and hears me and… he does not appreciate it… even if he is also awake… this leads to me cowering under my blankets but I continue reading… Another thing I bite people but not that often I usually resort to licking first… such as when anyone covers my mouth I have no problem with putting as much slobber I can on their hand… also whenever something gets too close to my face I automatically jerk forward to bite it or lick it… wow long reply check it out… anyway hope you enjoy this chapter…

Obito: Ok… what a weird child…

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what seems to be the problem Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

The duo were sitting Shikamaru's hill. Apparently they were doing the psychoanalyst approach.

"…"

"I can't help you unless you are willing to help yourself," Shikamaru stated.

"Oh God, please stop with the cliché therapist lines. I'm dying here." Temari voice rang out.

"Why are you even here?" Naruto growled out.

"I'm looking for both of my brothers and a crazy girl. I thought you guys would know where they are, so what is wrong with Naruto?" Temari asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out…" Naruto pouted.

"That's what you're trying to figure out. I already know," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Why can't you just tell me then? You're just being frustrating! I mean, I know you think this is troublesome, so just tell me so we can both move on with our lives!" Naruto exclaimed. He then huffed and crossed his arms at the pineapple head who just lay back in the grass.

"Yea why don't you just tell him Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"Troublesome… I can't tell him because he would not believe it, and then the problem would become even more screwed up because he would try to avoid the unavoidable… well it is unavoidable since Brooke and Kakashi are planning something."

"Now that you mention it… Brooke mentioned Kakashi before… before she even knew him… remember when she was being really crazy and punched the window! She said something like 'Tell Kakashi he is on his own.' On his own for what? …And you know what they are planning don't you!" Temari pointed to the pineapple head.

"Almost positive… Listen, why does Brooke use nicknames and Japanese suffixes?" Shikamaru asked.

"How should I know?" Temari asked in return.

Shikamaru smirked. "Because that is the game they are playing. After all, what has Brooke been doing this entire time?" The blondes shrugged, so Shikamaru continued. "She is acting too innocent or too arrogant, so no one can suspect her of doing something that is actually carefully thought out. Just like our sensei, they truly are a pair. You can never truly understand what they are thinking because both of them are wearing masks, both metaphorically and literally." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto scratched his chin. "I'm confused, I know that Kakashi wears a mask but Brooke doesn't…"

"Oh no that isn't really Brooke… it's a really long story and only Paige can explain it because Brooke just gets frustrated half way through and leaves, but never mind that what are they planning?"

"Shika… you wouldn't ruwin the swupize would wu?" Ally walked up to the trio. "So did you fwix him?"

"There you are! You creepy child! Tell me what you have been planning, or…" Temari grasped the child's back collar and lifted her to eye level. Ally merely smirked at Temari her eyes began to taint to their original color. Temari dropped Ally, startled, "Oh, no, don't you dare."

Ally smirked again before hearing Paige scream, "Brooke, don't you dare run away from me!"

"Oh, darn it."

"Temari! Stop her!" Paige shouted, running towards the toddler.

"Who's that?" Naruto jumped up at the new arrival.

"My swissy, gotta bolt." And with that the child darted off.

"Get back here, you dumbass!" Paige skidded to a halt at the group of teenagers before glaring. She turned to Naruto, grabbing his shirt before hissing, "You let her get away. Now, you're going to help me look for her!"

Ehhhh?

Naruto gently gripped the blonde's wrist, trying to get away. "Look I don't think…"

"Look here, mister. I don't care what you think, you need to help."

Naruto glared at the other blonde, "I don't _need_ to do a god damn thing. I don't even know the kid."

They glared at each other for a few moments before Paige clenched her teeth before stating, "I'll buy you dinner."

"As much as I want?"

"Within my spending capabilities."

"That's not going to be enough…"

"Fine, as much as you want," Paige hissed out before grumbling, "Sneaky, stealing, conniving little thief."

Both blondes dropped their hands. "Deal?" Naruto asked smirking.

"I wouldn't do it Naruto. You don't know what you're getting into…" Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Shut up lazy ass, I want to see where this goes," Temari said grinning brightly with an evil gleam in her eye.

Paige smiled brightly before suddenly shaking Naruto's hand, "You got yourself a deal, Blondie."

"Woo Hoo!" Naruto shouted, jerking his hand out of Paige's grasp and sprinting in the direction that the toddler had gone. "C'mon out, little girl! I've got all you can eat ramen riding on it!"

"You should let him out of the deal if he asks for it." Shikamaru told Paige.

"Mehhh, it is all part of the plan." Paige shrugged.

"You're kidding. You're part of this also?" Shikamaru asked.

Again, Paige shrugged before smiling happily.

"Ehhhhhh?" Temari said confused, as she looked at both of them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Onyx glared at gray, which answered with its own glare.

Ally took another step towards the brooding Sasuke. Sasuke growled at the either truly brave or idiotic toddler. Ally took another step. Sasuke stood his ground and emitted another growl. Another step. Yep, she was definitely an idiotic child. Another step.

"Go away kid." Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth.

The toddler's only response was another step.

Sasuke started to walk away; he was not going to play this game anymore when suddenly the toddler latched onto his leg.

"What the-!" Sasuke yelled, almost falling over. _Almost_. Sasuke glared at the toddler who was now gripping onto his leg like a monkey. "Get off," he hissed, swatting at the child's head.

No response.

Sasuke lifted his leg and tried to shake the toddler off, but her grip only tightened.

"Let go!" Sasuke reached down to remove the kid, but the kid licked his hands.

"You son of a… that's disgusting." Sasuke wiped his hands on his shirt.

The kid smiled up at him.

"Great, just great! I have a leech." Sasuke grumbled before continuing on his way with the toddler still attached to his leg.

"Oi! Teme, is that you?" Naruto's voice rang out.

"What do you want, dobe? I already have an annoying kid. I don't need you." Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"Never mind! I was going to ask for your help, but now I see you're just a total… Hey, you found her!" Naruto pointed at the toddler. "Woo Hoo! Ramen~ramen here I come! Ramen~ramen yum yum yum!" Naruto danced and jumped up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's antics.

"I needed to find that kid, so I could get all you can eat ramen!" Naruto smiled. "And there she is. Ramen here I come!" Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "So I'll be taking her off your hands…" Naruto frowned at the now smirking Sasuke.

"Hmm, no I don't think so, dobe. I found her. What do I get if I just hand her off to you?"

"What the hell, teme! I'm being nice and taking the "leech" off your hands." Naruto shouted.

"How 'bout a trade?" Sasuke smirked.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked wearily.

"I haven't decided." Sasuke answered before snatching the distracted toddler of his leg. She was surprised by the sudden movement and was easily pried off. He held the toddler by the back off her collar, dangling her at an arms length away from him.

The toddler giggled before swinging around and managing to wrap her legs around his arm. Sasuke grimaced.

Naruto laughed before walking up to Sasuke, "You sure have a way with kids." Naruto reached for the child, but she climbed up Sasuke's arm and hugged his shoulder. Naruto tried again but the toddler managed to jump up onto Sasuke's head. Frustrated, Naruto lunged at the toddler, accidently tackling Sasuke to the ground, while she jumped down to the ground, giggling once again.

"Aaaaaalllllyyyyyy!" Paige shouted. The toddler waved goodbye to the two teens tangled up on the ground before scampering off.

"Oi! Blondie, you let her get away!" Paige shouted as she entered the clearing before looking at the two teens. She leaned against a tree crossing her arms and smirked. "Jeez Blondie, I thought our deal was that I'd pay for your dinner if you went looking for my sister, not for macking on your boyfriend."

Naruto looked at the blonde and at the poor teen under him and blushed before sputtering out, " N-no we-he-I… it's not like that-or- er… he's not my boyfriend!"

"Touchy," Paige grinned before continuing, "You know, if I find her first the deals off, that means no ramen for you~."

"No! That wasn't part of the deal," Naruto shouted as he jumped off of Sasuke.

"It is now! Do you want ramen or not?" Paige asked.

Naruto's answer was him speeding away.

Paige turned to look at the Uchiha who was now dusting the dirt off of him. "You know," she ventured, "you can be a part of this deal too…"

Sasuke smirked and began walking away. "You have nothing I want."

"What if I said I could get you Naruto?"

Sasuke froze. "What are you talking about?"

"You know… He was just here… Blonde… Weird Obsession with Ramen and the color orange… Naruto-"

"Yes! I know who he is. What did you mean by you could get me him?"

"Don't you like him? I could get you, him. Of course if you find my sister before he does." Paige smirked at him.

Sasuke turned away from the blonde, "Che, I don't want him." And with that he left the clearing.

"Ha, he's going to look for her isn't he?" Paige snickered.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Little girl! Where'd you go? Come back! I want my ramen!" Naruto shouted while he ran.

"Dobe, did you really think she would come out if you just shouted for her to come?" Sasuke taunted while leaning against a tree ahead of Naruto… with a toddler sitting on his shoulders playing with his 'duckbutt' hair.

"Not again! Little girl why do you like the teme so much, I'm so much nicer!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto stop. Do you want to know why she comes out for me?"

"…yes…" Naruto answered huffily.

"She's like a cat."

"How does that explain anything?" Naruto asked.

"She doesn't enjoy loud noises, such as you obnoxious voice." Naruto grumbled as Sasuke continued, "She comes when she feels like it or if you have something that she wants. And she will run if you chase her… just like you were doing."

"Hmmm ok, I guess that makes sense." Naruto pondered.

"You don't believe me…"

"Not at all! All kids like me cat or not and that one doesn't." Naruto argued.

"Why are you guys arguing about a kid's attitude?" Paige asked walking up to the trio. Ally watched her sister strode towards Sasuke, and she reached out for Paige. She lifted her out of Sasuke's arms and swung her around. "Make her happy and she comes, that's all there is to it." Ally giggled, before Paige placed her on the ground. "Thank you Sasuke for getting her." Paige smiled warmly. "So I guess you don't get ramen, Naruto?"

"Are you kidding? I looked for her, but the teme got to her first!" Naruto exclaimed.

Paige shrugged, "Well I guess I could treat you to ramen…"

"What about our deal?" Sasuke asked.

Paige turned to the Uchiha, "I don't know what you are talking about. Even if I offered you something… which I still can't recall I did, did we shake hands on it?" Paige smirked.

"Let's go!" and with that Naruto ran off pulling Paige along with him towards the ramen shop.

Sasuke stared after the two blondes before… slamming his fist into a tree. "Shit…" Sasuke shook out his fist. Then he noticed the toddler was still with him.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Sasuke glared at the little girl.

Ally smiled up at the teen before skipping a few circles around Sasuke. She then gestured for Sasuke to follow her.

He frowned at the tiny blonde. "No I'm done dealing with you and your sister."

The girl looked up at Sasuke, glared and stomped her tiny foot. She then marched up to Sasuke and grabbed his hand; she began to tug him in the direction Paige and Naruto had run off to. He didn't budge, so she ran around him and began pushing at his legs, once again he did not move. Ally grabbed his hand again. "Come." She pouted.

"Oh so you do talk?" Sasuke smirked down at the kid.

"Come." Ally glared up at the amused Sasuke.

"Fine."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Paige gaped at the ten bowls on stacked in front of Naruto as he continued to gulp down more ramen. She looked around and spied her sister skipping along with Sasuke trailing behind her. "Oh thank god!" She jumped up and grabbed Sasuke and pulled her to her own seat. "You pay for him! He won't stop eating!" She picked up her sister and turned to the couple. "Naruto, if you can hear me through all your slurping, Sasuke is going to pay for your meal. I am leaving." She turned back to Sasuke and winked. She mouthed 'Have fun on your date!' before running off with Ally in tow.

Sasuke glared after the blondes.

"Hey, Sasuke, where did that girl go?" Naruto asked, with food in his mouth.

"Chew before you talk, dobe. She left, didn't you hear her?" Sasuke answered.

"Hmmm. Nope, so are you going to pay for me?"

"Hn."

"I'm going to take that as a yes! So what do you want to do before heading back to your house?"

"So you decided you are going to stay?" Sasuke turned towards Naruto.

"…Yea, I guess. You mom took the trouble to make me feel at home with you guys so I guess I could give it a try."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mission accomplished!" Brooke raised her hand to high-fived her sister.

"Yea-yea, whatever." Paige reluctantly gave in and high-fived her back.

"So what was this mission exactly?" Temari asked as she walked up to the duo followed closely by Shikamaru.

"Don't you have some brothers to find!" Brooke avoided the question. "Besides, if you really wanted to know you could just ask Shika-kun."

"Really Brooke, stop it. Can't you just give us a straight answer?" Temari chided. "And what the hell was that before with you changing eye colors? I seriously thought you were going to go crazy."

"I don't go crazy." Brooke whined. _Smack_. "That hurtzzz!" Paige shrugged at her. "And you wouldn't even know, only sissy knows what I am!" with that Brooke ran off.

"Do we need to go after her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Did she look like she was hurt or in any danger?" Paige asked. Shikamaru shook his head. "No, so she's fine and she will come back when she wants food, so really no need to worry. Now let's go find your brothers."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kankuro repeatedly hit his head against the front door to his sister's house.

"You know usually people turn the door knob to open the door, but you keep doing what you're doing." Temari interrupted her brother's internal battle.

"Really Temari, you didn't check your own house for them first?" Paige asked.

"Oh no I knew Kankuro was here, but he seems to have misplaced his brain, but again I have no earthly idea where Gaara is." Temari answered.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru began to walk away.

"Where are you going lazy ass?" Temari asked after him.

"I'm going to look for your other brother. Heh the things I do…"

"I'm going to look for Gaara too. I don't think I can deal with whatever Kankuro is at this point in time." Paige followed after the pineapple head.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Temari sat across from her brother at the kitchen table. She had placed a cup of tea in front of him, but he just played with the tag of the tea packet.

"So are you going to talk… or do you want me to?" Temari asked.

"Ugh" Kankuro slammed his head on to the table.

"Oh come on! Kankuro you knew she was going to be there! I don't know why you are acting this way." Temari shouted.

"…"

"You still have a crush on her, yea we get it. Why don't you just ask her to marry you?" Temari teased.

"Oh yea why don't I just walk up to Tenten, hand her a bouquet and say, 'Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?' (A/N I tweaked a quote from Robin Hood, the Disney version! Gotta love talking animals!)

"I was only joking Kankuro, but you could just ask her out instead of brooding over it." Temari suggested.

"After what happened at school? Not going to happen. I looked like a total jackass and it's the demon's fault!"

"Oh shut it Kankuro, she didn't make you say anything, besides everyone kinda fears Brooke now so I guess your outburst was called for, but tomorrow we will fix both Brooke's and your reputation."

"…Ok…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara watched Neji from behind a tree. He had been spying on the pale eyed teen since after school and he had to say that the Hyuuga's life was pretty… quiet.

"You aren't going to win his affection by stalking him Red." Gaara turned to his companion. Paige grinned, "So are you going to tell me about what's going on or leave me out of it again?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Obito: … I guess that's where she is ending it…

ME: I got through it without being sapped of all my hyperness! Eff YEA! Screw you plot sucking vampires I survived bwahahahahahaha!

That's right I'm back with hyperness over load but… you see the next scene I have planned out is all Gaara and Paige plotting I guess, but my sister is kinda sorta sick and won't write her part or even read this chapter… so any mistakes that are found are her fault! :P

Yea so that last Paige line is what I think my sister would say in this situation with Gaara but she isn't here to correct me…

Obito: Oh thank goodness I'm not going to get glomped or cried on today.

Me: Yep! ANYWAY… Hopefully the chapter turned out ok and just gotta say I love you all because you actually enjoy reading it even if it's not at its best! But I guess that's half the fun! Oh one more thing.

Kakashi: Why am I here?

Me: Because you need to say something to xXalledgedangelXx

Kakashi: Oh right… I really am not that easily controlled but as you can see apparently fanfiction gives creative license to crazy people.

ME: I AM GOD! … hehehe I just had a Kira moment!

Kakashi:… so yes she updated because she is crazy… and…woof, There I did it so can I have a scene with Iruka in the next chapter?

ME: YES, SO… teehee


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle: UMMMMM… Hello, it's nice to meet all of you. I am the guy counterpart of the author who guys all seem to enjoy. The reason I am here is because I am the calmest of all the mindsets of the author. The random mindset she usually uses must be conserved for the actual fan fiction… It appears that Ocdanime is really depressed… and that brings about the lazing… Get what I'm saying.

Me: Why the fudge am I here? Can't I go back to bed?

Kyle: It's 9:30… pm… You rarely go to bed before 1 during the summer.

Me: What day is it?

Kyle: Monday… You know she will be back in a couple of days.

Me: SHE NEEDS TO COME BACK NOW… *runs off in tears*

Kyle: Heh… ummm… To explain the situation she is depressed because Paige is in away right now, working at a vet hospital…

Obito: Hey I'm not here on time hooray!

Kyle: M'kay

Obito: And the older one isn't here to maul me!

Me: Oh Eff off you crazy sonuvFemale dog.

Kyle: She's not really in the mood, so perhaps you could not talk about her sister. Good now on to other things.

adaydreamer95

Sam's Escape

Please feel free to grab from the virtual cookie jar of magical shtuff… Yea apparently Ocdanime does not put cookies in her virtual cookie jars…

Yes and

Rebeccablackisacow: I would try to update once a week… but I really need to get my thoughts in order, because I do not have "plot bunnies" as other authors have, but rather I have plot-sucking vampires, who basically suck the plot right out of me and hold it for ransom… so yes will try my best…. I agree whole-heartedly that your name is completely true, but I was not sure how I was supposed to make Sasuke cry, so ummm, my friend, who I consult all things anime with, (the one who talks about the Truman show…) And she said I could make him like tear up or something and that will count as Sasuke crying so that is all you're getting.

Kyle: Hmmmm… The whole plot-sucking vampire thing is completely true; they hide in everybody's closets afraid to come out…

Me: Because vampires are gay…

Kyle…

Me: You set yourself up…

**Disclaimer: Ocdanime does not own anything relating to Naruto.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara and Paige watched from afar the conversation between the Hyuugas.

"Please, can you just stay at home for once? I am perfectly capable of looking out for my self, Neji. Kiba and I are just going to the carnival on the Boardwalk. This is the last week it will be here." Hinata pleaded to her cousin. "I don't know why I need to convince you, dad said I could go. So you don't need to follow me around, I think I can handle myself. Or better yet why don't you relax and take some Neji time."

"Don't patronize me, Hinata; I am only looking out for your safety."

"Neji, you really need to relax. I can take care of myself. Dad has programmed my cell phone with my emergency numbers, as well as your number for minor emergencies. And I still have that can of mace you gave me."

"…"

"PLEASE~" Hinata begged.

"Fine." Neji submitted.

"Yes! Thank you Neji!" Hinata kissed her cousin on the cheek. "Remember don't follow me, and take deep breaths!" Hinata raced off to get ready for her date.

Paige turned to Gaara, and nudged her head in the direction of Neji. Gaara stared at her blankly. She rolled her eyes at the red-head and shoved him out of their hiding spot. Gaara glared back at the blonde; she shooed him off.

Gaara slowly walked towards Neji, who had yet to sense his presence.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji P.O.V.

I watched as my cousin skipped off to get ready for her date. There was no way in hell, I was going to let her go off by herself with that… mutt.

"For one who prides himself on the protection of his family, you really need to work on protecting yourself." A voice whispered. The speaker was so close I could feel their breath on my neck, instantly sending chills through my veins.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Normal P.O.V.

Gaara smirked; he could feel Neji instantly tense at the sound of his voice.

Neji whipped himself around his leg swinging with full force ready to crash into the creep who dare sneak up on him. Gaara stopped it with ease, and yank it so Neji lost his balance and hung onto Gaara for support.

"Tsk, tsk. Neji is that any way to greet someone. I guess you made up for it with this hug, but still you could have really hurt someone."

"Sabaku." Neji hissed.

"Awww, I thought we had gotten passed this Neji. I said you could call me whatever you want, don't resort to my last name."

"Fine." Neji huffed. "Asshole, would you please release me."

"Harsh, but sure." Gaara let go of Neji's leg, and Neji took several steps away from the red-head. "So can I ask why a girl has to convince her cousin to let her go out on a date?"

"You just asked, but I don't see how that is any of your business." Neji began to walk away.

"How about I rephrase the question? Why did Hinata have to beg you to allow her to go out on a date?" Gaara followed closely behind.

"That was the same question except you replaced the general nouns with Hinata and me. And it is still none of your business."

"You forgot that I also used synonyms to replace the verbs."

"Are you always such a condescending jerk?" Neji turned to face Gaara.

"It's a possibility that I am willing to accept." Gaara smirked.

"Could you possibly leave me alone?" Neji growled

"Probably, you could walk away and I won't follow you." Gaara answered. "Just like how you won't follow Hinata on her date."

"I wasn't going to follow her!" Neji protested.

"So where are you headed then? Can I tag-a-long?" Gaara smiled wickedly.

"I was… going… to… the… umm… Wait I don't need to tell you and no you cannot tag-a-long!" Neji shouted.

"Why so hostile? It isn't like I was planning something evil."

"What do you want from me Gaara?" Neji spat through clenched teeth.

"A boyfriend but I'll settle for a date."

Blush covered every inch of Neji's face. "How can you say that so calmly? And no! There is no way you are getting that from me!" Neji hissed before stomping away from the red-head.

Gaara quickly reached out and grabbed Neji's hand. Neji turned around and almost succeeded in slapping Gaara, but his hand was snatched with Gaara's free one. "Relax Neji. When have I hurt you? I always back off when you ask me to, so why are you lashing out at me?"

"You aren't backing off now." Neji hissed out.

Gaara slowly released both of Neji's hands and took a single step back. "Backing off. Could you at least give me a chance?"

"No." Gaara grimaced at the resentment in Neji's voice.

Brushing off the sting of Neji's answer, Gaara stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry you feel that way Hyuuga." With that note Gaara left the paled eyed brunette.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shikamaru walked through the town, lazily glancing about for either Paige or Gaara. He had lost track of the blonde a little ways back. Not that he cared enough to keep track. Blondes brought nothing but trouble. Shaking his head, he finally spotted the elusive red-head; Paige had found him first, and they seemed to be having one of their inaudible conversations. 'Troublesome.' Shikamaru left slightly quicker, 'Let them do whatever.'

"Shikamaru! Come back!"

'Dammit, not fast enough.' Shikamaru thought before pivoting on his heels to face Paige. Paige smiled brightly up at him, before continuing.

"Shikamaru, guess what I heard."

"Don't feel like it."

"Don't be like that Shika~" Paige sang. "Guess!"

"Ummm, your sister turned into a squirrel."

Paige tilted her head in question. "Ummm, no but please tell if that ever happens. There is a carnival in town!"

"Yea it has been in town for a couple of weeks." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I just got here how was I supposed to know! I want to go check it out, come with me!" Paige hooked onto Shikamaru's arm and begged.

"Troublesome… fine."

"WOOHOO! Let's go! Wait we need to go get Temari!" Paige jumped up and down. "Hurry!"

_Crash! _Brooke fell out of a near by tree. "Carnival? CARNIVAL! Where? I wanna go. Pick me! Take me!"

"How old are you guys exactly?" Shikamaru was stunned by the sudden appearance of Brooke and the displays of energy shown by both sisters.

Brooke and Paige skipped happily around and swung in circles. "We're going to a carnival! We're going to a carnival! We're gonna get lots of toys and ride tons of rides."

"And wait in line and pay outrageous prices." Shikamaru skeptically completed.

"Shut up! And at least try to enjoy your date." Brooke teased.

"Date?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Yea that's why we have to get Temari."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oi Naruto."

"What, Sasuke?"

"Apparently, most of our class is planning on going to the carnival at the boardwalk, do you want to go?"

"Hell YES!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At a toy booth with: Temari, Brooke, Paige, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"I want the Gir, Pikachu, Cat, and Teddy-Bear!" Brooke shouts.

"This game is designed to take your money, so why don't we all choose a stuff toy we want and leave it at one try each." Shikamaru suggested.

"How 'bout we let Brooke try as many times as she wants." Brooke grumbled.

"How 'bout you choose one or you don't get one." Paige countered.

"Ok I want Gir!" Brooke smiled happily.

"How come she listens to you?" Temari asked.

"I threaten her? I don't know, but she does." Paige shrugged.

And with Shikamaru's strategy and carefully chosen shots, they all got a prize: a deer for Shikamaru, which he gave to Temari with the addition of her of toy, a ferret*, a raccoon for Gaara, the toy cat for Paige, and of course the Gir for Brooke. Kankuro was still a little moody, so he refused to get one.

"Gawd, way to ruin everyone's fun, Kankuro! Just try to enjoy yourself!" Brooke teased. "Paige and I are gonna go ride some roller coasters, meet us at the entrance in like two hours, and we will get something to eat."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At a toy booth with: Sasuke and Naruto

"Gosh, this is impossible!" Naruto complained, after his 5th attempt.

"No it's not you're just a dobe."

"I am not, teme! I'd like to see you try!" Naruto challenged.

"Hn." Sasuke paid the attendant and knocked down all the pins in one go. He turned to Naruto and smirked as the attendant gave him the toy Naruto had wanted: A small golden colored fox. Naruto gaped. Sasuke walked towards Naruto and handed him the toy. "Don't hurt yourself, how about we go ride some roller coasters."

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

At a toy booth with: Kiba and Hinata… (And Neji…)

"Hinata, which toy do you want?"

"You don't have to get me one, Kiba."

"Hinata, I want to get you one."

"Ok, Kiba," Hinata giggled. "How about the dog, so I always know who gave it to me?" Hinata glanced around quickly; she could not shake the feeling that they were being followed. She spied a familiar pair of eyes. "Hey, Kiba I'll be right back."

"Wait, Hinata. You shouldn't go off on your own. You just got permission from your dad, and I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Kiba worriedly stopped Hinata.

"Don't worry about me; I'm not that fragile…" Hinata kissed Kiba on the cheek. "I'll be back before you win me that toy."

"Oh it's on." Kiba went back to the booth, to prove his girlfriend wrong.

Hinata walked towards Neji, who knew he had been spotted and chose not to hide, because she would find him anyway. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"Hinata…" Neji tried to calm her down.

"You SAID! You said you wouldn't follow me. Neji Hyuuga, how could-"

"There you are. Why did you wander off?" An arm draped over Neji's shoulders and Neji stiffened recognizing the voice. "Hey Hinata." Gaara smiled at Hinata.

Hinata froze in her rant. "Wait… what?"

Gaara brushed his fingers through Neji's long hair. "Well, Neji took your advice and decided to relax, but I invited him to come with me to the carnival and here we are." Gaara pulled out his raccoon toy. "Here Neji, I got this for you."

Neji blushed and took the toy from Gaara, but still he could not say anything.

"Ehhhh?" Hinata stared at the couple when, Kiba finally found them.

"Hey I was starting to get worried Hinata." Kiba hugged his girlfriend and gave her the toy dog. "Hey what's up Gaara? And…Neji?" Kiba gaped at the sight.

"The carnival has been tons of fun don't you think? Why don't we let you get back to your date? Come on Neji. You guys have fun!" Gaara led Neji away from Kiba and Hinata.

As soon as they got out of their line of vision, Gaara pulled his arm away from Neji. "So you weren't following her, eh Hyuuga?"

"I… was… ummm… Thank you?" Neji struggled for something to say.

"Whatever, Hyuuga. You should go home, or if you want to keep following her, but don't get caught. I won't help you again. I'll see ya school." Gaara carelessly walked away from Neji, leaving him utterly confused.

How could someone who was so obsessed with him, drop his feelings in a snap. Gaara couldn't care less about Neji it seemed, but what puzzled Neji even more was why it bothered him. He decided he would think more about it at home. He clutched the raccoon in a tight grip determined to find out what the hell was wrong with Gaara.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* I gave Temari a ferret, because she can summon that weasel, but as we all know animal wise Itachi=Weasel… so yea Ferrets are effin adorable!

Me: So I'm gonna leave it at that… it's 2:11, so yea, I kept getting distracted by my brother who is watching the first season of Heroes. He keeps saying weird things… not that I don't but if you don't know what happened in the first season, it wouldn't make any sense… I miss you Paige!


	17. Chapter 17

Kyle: Yes once again I am here because Paige is not… so sorry if you were hoping for insanity, but she is still depressed…

Ocdanime: I'm not really depressed anymore… Now I'm bored, because I have nothing to do without Paige, but so far I have completed two challenges.

Kyle: Somebody stop her before she goes on a freaking rant.

Me: Well, It's been exactly a week SO IN YOUR FACES I CAN DO WEEKLY UPDATES!

Kyle: It wasn't all of them just one reviewer… don't yell at the story's supporters.

Me: And Paige challenged me to play a game without watching a walkthrough… because it is a freaking hard puzzly-type of game and you have to walk everywhere and the character walks so d mn slow….. ugh… but I got pretty far…

Kyle: No you didn't, you have died at least four times, and now you're stuck.

Me: AND NOW I'M STUCK! But I got to like the 3rd chapter or something.

Kyle: That isn't "pretty far"

Me: Shut up no one asked you! But since the character keeps getting murdered, if you suck like me, I started freaking out so I had to stop myself from playing.

Kyle: Meaning you got frustrated, and you couldn't stand the "spooky" music anymore.

Me: YOU KNOW WHAT…. Yea pretty much true… ummmmmmm

The First Frost

winns060

CountOfLoVe

Ummmm, someone stole from the freaking virtual cookie jar so we have no shtuff for you, I think it was either Obito, who isn't here to defend himself so I can't accuse him.

Kyle: It was me.

Me: I hate you so much. So yea take some of Kyle's lightsabers.

Kyle: Whatever.

Reviewers:

Anonymous: Thank you so much for telling me about Black Butler, I will watch that as soon as Paige gets home! Also I started reading the manga… Totally different.

xXallegedangelXx: I laughed for so long after I read your review, see I can lick my sister but she hits me back… ouch, as for my brother: HE SCARES ME, and frankly pisses me off to no end… I love hats! Except when someone rips them off your hand so you automatically get hat hair! So I can understand you frustration… I love your friend's nicknames, but is it safe to keep a rat/dog as a pet? I have no cookies in my house but now I want some… I have icecream! But I ate all the chocolate, so now we only have homemade vanilla, I want chocolate more! As for Gaara and Neji, I know they will be together but I don't know when, but definitely soon. My sister says I made Gaara too OOC and I said, "What do you want me to do about it?" so… yea

ps: I will keep that in mind, I love Harry Potter! I'm on pottermore and stuff, guess my favorite non-canon pairing!

rockmusica426: I'm glad you love it!

Me: So yea you guys can take his lightsabers too.

Kyle: I can just buy more.

Me: If anyone was wondering, the vampires got offended about the whole gay comment so they are now living in the attic nearest to my room. My closet is still home to aliens.

**DISCLAIMER: This person does not own Naruto or anything else mentioned that people might sue for… Don't sue.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke responded as both he and the blond walked home from the carnival. Naruto held the toy fox that Sasuke had given him, Kurama. Perhaps Naruto was right, he really did resemble a fox.

"Thanks for taking me to the carnival." Naruto said.

"Yea no problem, dobe." Sasuke waved his hand in a gesture as to as 'It was nothing.'

"Teme." Naruto playfully shoved him. "Also thanks for winning me Kurama."

Sasuke didn't respond, so they kept walking. Sasuke admired the way Naruto's blond hair shined under the moonlight, it seemed to have its own glow.

Suddenly Naruto swung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before letting his arm rest there. "You know, I guess you're not the asshole I thought you were." Naruto grinned.

"Hn."

"I mean you're still an ass, just not as much as I thought you were." Naruto explained.

"Really?" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"No! That wasn't what I meant! I trying to say… That you're less assholish than I previously thought." Naruto tried to fix the predicament he was in. Sasuke shook his arm off. "Sasuke, I didn't mean tha-"

"Naruto, please just stop talking."

"But-"

Sasuke glared at him. They continued to walk in silence.

"I was just trying to say: that you come off pretty cold, so everyone thinks that you're an asshole, but you're actually pretty nice, since you actually did something for me, and it was a nice gesture, and I just wanted to thank you, but my brain didn't know how to put in to words, so it just came out as me kinda insulting you, but I didn't mean for it to come out like that I just wanted to say that you're nice and thank you." Naruto let out in one breath.

"Are you finished?" Naruto ducked his head, embarrassed, and slightly nodded. "Good." Sasuke began walking again, but Naruto stayed where he was. Sasuke turned around to look at him. "What are you doing?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke walked back up to him Naruto refused to look at him, so Sasuke gently pushed his chin up. Naruto eyes shined with tears. "What's wrong, what did I do to upset you?"

Naruto laughed a little before answering, "Nothing, I'm just sorry for judging you too early when we were younger. I mean we could've been friends but I automatically assumed you were some stone-cold jerk. I don't know why I'm crying about this but I never liked other people just judging people right off the back, I'm such a hypocrite." Naruto laughed again.

Sasuke chuckled, "Do you want me to go back to tormenting you?"

Naruto shook his head and tried to wipe his tears away, "I'm sorry."

"Really, Naruto? It's fine, there's nothing to be sorry about, we're friends now aren't we?" Sasuke laughed.

"Yea I guess we are." Naruto laughed.

"Now come on, my mom's going to be worried." Sasuke held his hand out for Naruto to take. Naruto tried to dry his eyes again before taking Sasuke's hand.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"You're welcome, Naru~chan."

Naruto laughed, "I still don't like you calling me that." But he continued to hold Sasuke's hand.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shikamaru walked with the Sabaku triplets, and their "guests", to the Sabaku's house. He was pondering, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head towards Brooke.

"So I'm guessing you know."

"Yea."

"So do you need me to explain anything?"

"The less I know the less troublesome it will be for me."

Brooke laughed, "I figured you would say something like that."

"Actually I do have a question."

"Hm?"

"Are you going to interfere with my relationship?"

"Ahh, 'interfere' is not what I'd call it; I'm just speeding up relationships that should have already occurred. So to answer your question, no I'm not. You seem to have to course of your relationship planned out, so it has 'occurred.' No fun in that." Brooke smiled.

"Good… Wait you're lying."

"Good you caught that, I wanted to see how smart you are. I'm not going to do anything drastic, don't worry Shikamaru, no trouble."

"I don't want you to do anything." Shikamaru groaned.

"Fine, but if you don't want me to do anything, you need to do something."

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. You need to actually make an effort in asking Temari out." Brooke said.

"I've already taken her on two dates."

"No you tricked her into the first one, and this one also included her brothers, my sister, and me. Not very romantic if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you."

"You did. I specifically remember you saying you didn't want me to interfere, so that means put up with my opinions."

"FINE!" Shikamaru shouted. Paige, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari turned around to see what was happening.

"Are you bothering him, Brooke?" Temari asked.

"Who, me?" Brook fluttered her eyes and feigned hurt. "Why would you accuse me of doing that?"

"Brooke stop it." Paige ordered.

"Ok, Sissy!" Brooke skipped up to her, with a gleam in her eye. As soon as Brooke got close enough to Paige, she waited for Paige to take a step, but when Paige lifted up her foot, Brooke kicked it up, making Paige slightly lose her balance but she caught herself.*

"Dammit Brooke!" Now each of the sisters hurried home, trying to not get in front of the other, afraid of the trick happening again.

"We better make sure, that Paige doesn't kill her." Kankuro stated, before Gaara and he hurried after the sisters.

"That was weird." Shikamaru stated.

"Not really, when it comes to Brooke that was probably normal." Temari laughed.

"No kidding, so why are they staying with you?"

"Not entirely sure, they just invite themselves over, and I can't say no because they bother my brothers more than me."

"So how did you meet them?"

"Well Gaara, wasn't ummm, ok as a child so, dad took him to a therapist. That is where he met Brooke, who automatically fell in love with him. It was kinda adorable. So then our families became friends, Gaara got better because Paige and him run on the same circuit or something. Brooke got over her crush and made it her life goal to find Gaara's soulmate, so she began to follow him everywhere. That is until Kankuro left her behind at the airport, so she with me about a month ago."

"Is that why they don't get along?"

"Oh," Temari laughed, "No. The pyromaniac burned his first puppet because she was convinced it was possessed or something. They hated each other ever since."

"Was she always like this?"

"As long as I've known her. And as long as Paige has known her, which is their entire life."

"Well they are siblings."

"Don't tell Paige I told you this, but they are actually twins."

"What? No…" Shikamaru shook his head skeptically.

"Yea unbelievable right? You couldn't believe Paige was older right? Because she is younger than us but Brooke is about our age? That's because Brooke is a form around our age, while her original is exactly one minute younger than Paige. That is also why Brooke thought it was hilarious that 'there was two of Paige' because there actually is two of them."

"Wow I can't believe I didn't figure that out."

"You won't tell them I told them, right?" Temari warned.

"Yea I won't." Shikamaru sighed. "It would be too troublesome."

"You're such a lazy ass." Temari and Shikamaru finally reached the front door of the Sabaku house. "So, ummm thanks for taking my brothers, Paige, Brooke, and I to the carnival. I had a lot of fun."

"Oh good, no problem." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yea so I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yea at school."

"Yea ok, cool."

"Oh god this is so freaking awkward!" A voice huffed from inside. The door flew open and a blonde pushed Temari into Shikamaru. "Kiss or something, jeez." The blonde went back inside.

Temari, looked up at Shikamaru who looked right back. She had been shoved in to Shikamaru with her head and hands against his chest while he held her waist. Temari blushed from embarrassment, but Shikamaru gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Shikamaru left go of her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yea, see you, Shikamaru." Temari opened the door and went inside.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Temari walked up to Paige. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh goodness, if I didn't do something then Brooke would have. Luckily I distracted her, I fixed it."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"If you guys had stopped talking and let it drift into silence, Brooke would have bolted from her room and opened the door, and actually I won't tell you what she would have done, just be freaking thankful."

"Thank… you? But how did you distract her?"

"I gave her a roll of duct tape." Paige answered.

"What? She could be taping up my brother or something."

"No, she doesn't tape people she just likes to throw the roll and swing it. She sometimes takes little pieces of tape the end of the roll it they don't stick, because she is kind of crazy like that, but your brothers should be fine."

"…Do you know how weird your sister is?"

"Are you just discovering this?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: Ummmm, yep. That's it; I plan on starting the next chapter with them going to school or something, so I can't really do anything now. So yep.

Kyle: Where's Obito?

Me: Ummmm, I don't know he must be late…

Obito: Hey, sorry I'm late I had to buy more things for the virtual cookie jar.

Kyle: Hey welcome back so what did you get?

Me: DON'T LET HIM HAVE IT!

Kyle: Fine. So do you want to address anything about what happened.

Me: Sure, umm the * Is about the foot trick, I don't know what it is called but my siblings pull it on me, I pull it on my sister and sometimes unsuspecting friends, basically you just kick up under from behind your friends foot as it is being lifted up, so it flings up, it doesn't really hurt it just inconveniences your friend.

Shikamaru and Temari shared their first kiss! YES!

The duct tape thing- totally true, I love duct tape, it fixes everything… hopefully.

Sorry for the OOC but if you want canon personalities and relationships, go watch/read Naruto because I will never be able to get it like Kishimoto wants it to be.

Ummm, I love all of my supporters!

Bye… and also Sissy comes back on Sunday! Miss you!


	18. Chapter 18

Ocdanime: So sorry about not updating but I have really good reasons, not that you want or need to hear them so I'll just dive in to the review replies, also if you want to hear my excuses let me know and I will put them in the next chapter.

Paige: IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BACK!

Me: You've been back for a while… but I still missed you… a lot.

TheDoctress

sweetytaylor16

naniz99

Grab some joyous items from the cookie jar!

DramaticLollipop Mustache face! Also I don't know if I could entirely pull off my own fiction, but maybe in the near future… I'll let you know! The crying Sasuke will appear on the field trip which is not this chapter but probably one or two chapters from now… crossing fingers…

I can't believe you took all of Kyle's lightsabers! Wait… It appears he has found the lightning cannon from the non canon episode of sasuke's and naruto's second kiss, so it's all good!

So if you were wondering, this was my reply to my sister's review:

Why would I have them both cry?

I have always had a crush on Gaara,

The plural of nemesis is nemeses or (rarely) nemesi, I looked it up!

I didn't know if it was right off the back or bat but I tried both! I just chose back... I think...

Kyle's lightsabers are in the attic with the vampires,

Yea I guess the alien is named Steve,

The vampires like it in the attic! They aren't touching anything,

And Obito was there, at the end

I miss you more,

About Sunday I was already thinking about it but I really need to think about where I am heading with this story,

Really? Smirking evil face?

And I kinda already figured it was you because you said: OOC complaining, Correccting my writing, Alien=Steve, and Vindictive

And yes I prefer your calls, but it was nice to get your review!

Love YOU!

Me: So guess who will no longer be appearing in my author's notes, because of certain manga reasons...

**DISCLAIMER: Ocdanime does not own Naruto.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"WAIT! HE DID WHAT!" Temari's telephone shouted. Temari pulled the phone away from her ear, yet she could still hear Tenten's shouts. "I NEED YOU TO REPEAT EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID! DO I NEED TO BE HAPPY OR PISSED OFF?"

"Jeez Tenten, my ears are bleeding!" Temari took a deep breath, "How much do I need to repeat?"

"I don't know! I DON'T KNOW! I'm having sensory overload."

"How can you be having sensory overload? Are you watching tv and cooking while you are talking to me?"

"Noooooo, Brooke sent me pics! Awwww he gave you a toy!" Tenten squealed.

"How the hell did she get pictures? I never saw her with a camera!"

"These pictures are so cute! Wait, how come Kankuro doesn't look happy?"

"Oh that's becau- wait when did this become about Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"Well I was just wondering why he looks so upset in all of these pictures."

"Kankuro has issues, now back to my issue. His name is Shikamaru."

"Ok, well, let's take this one question at a time. Did you have fun on this date?"

"It wasn't a date!" Temari huffed.

"Yes, ok, did you have fun on this outing that you went on that ended with a kiss? Is that the question you wanted?" Tenten exclaimed.

Temari sighed. "Well, yeah, we all had fun."

"Not Kankuro."

"Again with Kankuro! Do you want to talk about that because we can. Kankuro was upset bec-" Suddenly Temari's bedroom swung open, Kankuro stood in the doorway glaring at his sister. He was practically daring her to finish that sentence. "You know what Tenten, I'll have to call you back."

"NO! You need to tell me what happened on the date and why Kankuro-" Temari hung up on her best friend. "Any particular reason you decided to swing my door open, you could have dented the wall." Temari returned the glare to her brother.

"I'm not upset. And even if I was: Who ever you were talking to doesn't need to know why I was upset." Kankuro leaned up against the doorframe.

"Clearly you have forgotten our conversation from early. You are upset because you made a horrible first impression with Tenten… even though it isn't really a first impression. We have all known each other since we were in diapers. You have always had a huge crush on her. What is so difficult now?"

"How about, acting like a total jerk in front of her?"

"Yea you were a real asshole." Temari nodded in agreement and Kankuro scowled. "I am only agreeing with what you said, don't get pissy!"

"I'm not getting pissy! But you said you were going to help me!"

"Yes I did, and I will tomorrow but I have got my own problems I need to work out, and that means you need to leave. Can you get Brooke for me?"

Kankuro left the room and proceeded to yell out, "Devil child, you are needed in my sister's room." Brooke waltzes into Temari's room with the roll of duct tape and a tub of ice cream.

"Where on earth did you get icecream?" Temari questioned.

"You can't have any!" Brooke held the ice cream closer to her, hostility in her eyes. She then hissed at Temari, before continuing to shove ice cream faster into her mouth. "Wazz shup?" Brooke talked around the lump of ice cream in her mouth.

"When did you take pictures at the carnival?" Temari interrogated.

"I shidn't chake pitsures." Brooke answered.

"Can you say that with out ice cream in your mouth?"

Brooke gulped down the enormous bite, "I said I didn't take pictures. Why do you ask?" Brooke shoved another scoop of ice cream into her mouth. "AHHH BWAINS FWEEZE!"

"God you're such a dumbass sometimes. And you are a horrible liar, Tenten told me that you sent her pictures of our date." Temari confronted Brooke.

"I'm NAWT A DUMBASS! Just because I don't think in full complete thoughts does not give you the right to call me- Wait! You said our date! You said DATE! Even though it wasn't really a date, which means he did something! That lazy ass, what did he do?!" Brooke grinned before pouncing on Temari's bed. "TELL ME!"

"Oh my gosh, you are worse than Tenten." Temari groaned. "Well, if you didn't take the pictures, who did?"

"My sister." Temari glared at Brooke, "What just because I didn't take pictures, doesn't mean I don't know who did. You act like I'm some kind of dumbass." Brooke scoffed.

"Why didn't you just tell me that it was your sister?" Temari shouted.

"But if I had done that I would have never found out that Shikamaru did something on your 'date.' Now TELL ME!" Brooke demanded.

"I don't know why I put up with this shit." Temari mumbled.

"Never mind, I'll just go ask Paige."

"PAIGE!" Temari shouted from her room, "DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING!"

Brooke pouted at Temari, "You're no fun, no fun at all."

"Tell her anything about what?" Paige peeked into the room.

Temari glared at Paige before motioning with her hands that if Paige even opened her mouth that Temari would strangle her, while Brooke pranced up to Paige before grabbing onto her arm. She began jumping up and down, "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-"

"SHUT UP!" Paige shoved her sister.

"Tell me." Brooke repeated.

"Don't you dare, Paige!" Temari warned.

"Tell me."

"She is annoying the hell outta me." Paige grumbled.

"Tell me."

"But you will only be awarding her for her being annoying if you tell her." Temari reasoned with Paige.

"Tell me."

"Yes but no one will be able to get some sleep in this house unless somebody tells her." Paige angrily protested.

"Tell me, please!" Brooke whined.

"But she won't leave me alone if you tell her, meaning I won't get any sleep. " Temari grumbled.

"Tell me."

Gaara walked cautiously by the room, so he would not get trapped by the three blondes. That is until Brooke spied him and decided to follow him to so she could ask where he had snuck off to during the carnival.

"If you just allow me to tell her, I will make sure she won't bother you about it."

"But she will never be able to let it go!"

"No she will for- wait…" Paige glanced around the room. "She's not here. Problem solved." Paige grinned. "Now I will be heading to my room, goodnight Temari."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Naruto~" A voice sang into his ear. "Naruto it's time to get up~" Naruto heard someone open the blinds and the sun shined directly onto his closed eyes.

"Mom, he isn't going to wake up. Dobe you need to get up." A voice, Naruto recognized, demanded, The Teme.

"Don't be silly Sasuke!" Mikoto giggled. "Naru-chan is stretching right now."

"Good morning Mrs. Uch-" Mikoto cleared her throat. "Sorry, mom. What time's it?" Naruto yawned.

"Awwww, aren't you just adorable when you first wake up! I could just squeeze you to death." Mikoto grinned, while Naruto immediately woke up from his morning daze.

"Mom, you can't say that so seriously." Sasuke interjected. "Come on Naruto, it's 7-ish, you need to get ready, especially if you are going to argue about me driving you to school again." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't be an ass." Naruto groaned from his bed.

"Sasuke, I thought I had raised you better! Don't be an ass!" Mikoto scolded.

Naruto's and Sasuke's mouths dropped at the cuss world that so easily bounced from the mother. "Mikoto I think you broke both our son and his guest." Fugaku called from the door frame. "Sasuke pick your chin off the ground, your mother wouldn't want to clean up your drool. Get to school."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So for today I just want to go over what everybody will be needing to bring on the trip, and who the chaperones are going to be, and what is expected of all you guys." Kakashi addressed the class. "So I will hand out the packing list while the other chaperones will split you into groups."

"Ok here is the packing list, and I can only watch over Brooke and her other chaperone since she is such a handful, wait- Temari where is she?" Kakashi asked Temari.

Temari shrugged.

"What are you talking about I'm right here." Brooke called from the corner of the room. "Gosh just because I don't do anything to bother anybody, everybody just forgets I'm here. You know what forget it." Brooke grumbled but still nobody turned to acknowledge her.

"She is on her best behavior, but it seems no one can find her if she isn't being herself." Temari shrugged again. "At least that's what her sister said and it seems she was right."

"Wait, she has a sister?" Naruto asked.

"Yea you remember that girl that forced you to look for that child, that's her!" Temari grinned.

"Are you kidding?!" Naruto shouted. "Are they all crazy?!"

"I resent that." Brooke said. "I'm not crazy."

"Troublesome, am I the only that can see you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Can you see me? Then yea, you are the only one." Brooke grumbled angrily. "It's probably because you are observant, and too lazy to pay attention to what the chaperones are saying."

"So yes, The groups will be: Asuma with Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. Kurenai with Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Chouji, Haku with Sakura and Lee, because those will probably give you the least amount of trouble. Zabuza will be in charge of punishment and such. And I guess Iruka can be in charge of Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke."

"Are you kidding me! Why do I have to watch over the group that is going to be the most trouble?" Iruka yelled out. "That's not very fair. No offense you guys but you know how much trouble you get into."

"Iruka, if you take two people out of this group we would be perfectly fine." Sasuke added while Neji nodded in agreement.

"Yeah exactly Gaara and I get along perfectly well, so Sasuke is the one causing problems! I don't care about Neji but it seems something is bugging him and so he is just as bad as the TEME! I mean way to be a complete jack ass when we finally became a little friendly" Naruto yelled.

"Well, if you have a problem you could always join my group we have the smallest one." Kakashi pondered.

"You want to join my group right, Red?" Brooke cheered from the back.

"Hey, there she is," Kakashi finally spotted Brooke.

Gaara looked at Neji before turning back to Brooke.

"I see how it is." Brooke grumbled. Shoving the hoodie over her head, the class could no longer see her.

"And she's gone again. Oh well, so do you guys still want to change groups?" Kakashi asked. All shook their heads and Brooke grumbled again. "See Iruka, they just all love you so much. I bet they will be on their best behaviors for you!" Kakashi leaned towards to Iruka and swung his arm around Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka grimaced, "I cannot believe they are all terrified of that girl."

"Who said anything about being terrified, I'm not terrified!" Naruto protested. "I'm paranoid, Shikamaru says that she is planning something that apparently I won't like. I'm just watching out for my life. Ask the others why they don't want to be in her group." Naruto huffed.

"I'm sure they have similar reasons, Naruto." Shikamaru called from his seat.

"Hey, that's right you never did tell us what she was planning!" Temari shouted. "And you're in on it too!" She pointedly accused Kakashi.

Kakashi raised his hands to show his innocence, and shrugged. "Maa, I have no idea what you are talking about." His eyes gleamed knowingly, but returned to the topic at hand. "So now that the field trip has been sorted out make sure to have your parents read through and sign the permission slip. There are important details that require parental consent."

"Like what?" Sasuke questioned wearily.

"Well, where we are going, the hosts allow your age group to have some alcohol, but we would also like your parents permission as well." Kakashi replied. "Also it must be one of your parents signatures, so I guess some will not be allowed to have any."

Naruto groaned, it was so unfair that his parents had to be across an ocean. "HA! Guess you're missing out, huh, fox-boy?" Kiba grinned cheekily.

"Can it, kibbles! Besides it's not like you are going to be hammered!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Actually that's right. As Kakashi said the hosts will allow you to have only a little bit of alcohol, if you have more than the given amount to cause you to get sick, you will be sent home. And all of you will get in trouble." Iruka reminded the teens.

"That isn't fair! It's not our fault if someone else doesn't listen!" Ino griped.

"Well if you don't want to get in trouble, I suggest you make sure that everybody obeys the rules." Zabuza smirked. "I will be happy to enjoy the relaxation of the trip, but if one of you shits breaks a rule, there will be hell to pay. Understand?"

The entire class gulped. Haku sighed, "Zabuza there is no need to frighten them. I'm sure they will be on their best behavior."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So I guess the devil's spawn won't be allowed to drink any." Kankuro sneered, unaware that Brooke was sitting at their lunch table because Shikamaru was the only one she could talk to, and Shikamaru was at the girl's table because Tenten had managed to convince the others that Temari needed to sit next to her 'boyfriend'. Said 'boyfriend' was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed trying to tune out the girls' chatter, Kankuro's complaining and Brooke's huffing.

Well, until Brooke slammed her hands on the table immediately drawing attention to herself. "I'm out of here, and let the record show that the devil's spawn did not hit Kankuro, and didn't even want a drop of said disgusting liquid." She stomped out of the cafeteria, but returned shortly after, turning her attention to Tenten. "Kankuro isn't really that mean this is kind of a joke to us, but right now I'm not in the mood. Ok! Now this time is for real." She left again.

"I didn't even know she was here." Kankuro gaped.

"Maybe you did take things a bit too far." Tenten suggested.

Shikamaru sat up, "No, she did truly mean what she said. She wasn't upset about that, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a factor." He returned to leaning back in his chair.

"Well maybe, you could go looking for her and see what's up, because you are the only one that can see her." Temari coaxed.

"Nah, I don't feel like it. Besides I'm not the one she has a problem with, so why should I go talk to her. Also, girls are really troublesome when they are moody. That being said, a lot of people are troublesome when they are moody, so please don't start yelling at me because of what I said about girls." Shikamaru sighed.

"Umm… Tem-Temari?" Hinata stuttered.

Temari stopped her hand before smacking, before turning her attention to the shy girl.

"When- when you said that Brooke- she had a sis-sister, was it a small little girl around the age of five? Hinata asked.

"No way! You met her too!" Sakura exclaimed. "I played with her a couple of days ago with Lee and no one seemed to know who she was."

"Oh, that wasn't Brooke's sister, that was-" Kankuro started.

Temari slapped a hand over her brother's mouth, "That was her cousin who visits a couple of days a week. Paige, Brooke's sister will be coming on the field trip with us so you'll meet her then."

Shikamaru immediately stood up. "No…" He stalked off in the direction of where Brooke left. "You know what on second thought; I will go looking for her." He called out waving goodbye to the astonished girls and equally un-amused Kankuro.

"What was that about?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but it must be bad if the lazy ass actually needed to do something about it. But why would he react that way when I mention Paige?" Temari wondered aloud.

"Yeah, Paige is much better when compared to Brooke." Kankuro agreed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Brooke!" Shikamaru called out on his way back to Temari's house. He had yet to catch sight of the blonde, but he really needed to talk to both of the sisters.

"Did you already forget what I said to you earlier?" Paige asked.

Shikamaru had heard her approach, so he wasn't startled. "That she'll come around when she wants to, right, so how did Uchiha manage to catch her?"

"… You can answer your own question."

"She'll come around when she wants to, so that means she wanted to go to Uchiha after you made a bet with Naruto… She was trying to get Naruto and Sasuke to work together."

"You could say that." Paige smirked.

"No you were trying to get them to work together. So who is the real mastermind behind all of this, Kakashi, you, or your sister?"

"Does it really matter as long as it works out?" Paige asked in return.

"You need to stop interfering with other people's lives. If a relationship is meant to be, it will happen on its own."

"We've had this conversation before. We're not interfering, only speeding up the process. If you're so against us doing this our way, then how 'bout you tell us the correct way of how to go about this."

"I will. Otherwise I'm sure you'll screw someone's life over." Shikamaru replied.

"Brooke, Shikamaru's joining the team!" Paige called.

Brooke giggled, "Happy days, one more joins."

"Wait, what, where were you? You weren't upset at all were you?" Shikamaru asked.

"What? No, I was upset, it's just that I can get over it, and I've been following you around. Didn't you realize?" Brooke smiled with glee. "Now we have all the key components to begin the mission!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

… and done.

Hopefully this is up to par with some of the better chapters, I'm feeling a lot better, but school is back and maybe the responsibility will help me write more instead of just chilling day after day… umm Paige do you have anything you want to say? Be warned what she says is a spoiler if you do not read the manga Naruto and only watch the episodes.

Paige: *Cheshire Grin* I don't know whether to be happy that he's canon again, sad that he won't be appearing again, or confused that he's actually alive.

Me: Yea I thought it was pretty funny when you started running in circles on the ground when you read the update…


	19. Chapter 19

Ocdanime: Kyle! What the hell are you doing?

Kyle: Playing video games what does it look like… also just so you know you have the worst gaming skills ever, and therefore I have to spend immense amounts of time trying to beat games. So basically this is your entire fault.

Ocdanime: Take it back lazy sh!t. I'm sorry but lately I have been letting him out too often. *glares* But any way I've gotten a couple of new videogames so that is what I have been up to but I decided I need to actually write something before I lose what little fan base I have.

Paige: Hallo!

Ocdanime: Yes… also one of my friends will be joining us, you all know her as my consultant of all things anime: Riya! I will explain her name at the end of the chapter but anyway.

Gamatsu

Disturbed-Obsession

deadvampire32

Thanks you guys! Have some cookies! I'm not telling you the flavor so use your imagination.

Actually its pretty funny because my school is on a fieldtrip right now, but My sister and my friends decided not to go, (We went last year no point in going again.) and this chapter will be about a fieldtrip.

**DISCLAIMER: Ocdanime does not own anything besides the ever-growing population of her personalities and her friends' OCs. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and all the apple products mentioned belong to Apple… anything else mentioned belongs to their owners also. Don't sue.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok so, does everyone have their permission slips and junk?" Kakashi asked the zombie like group.

"Why the fuck, are we here so early?" Temari groaned.

"Because we have a long drive ahead of us, and this was the time the limo company allowed." (A/N: No my school doesn't use limos as transportation, but Riya insisted that this high school did…) "Besides everyone here is way later than I was, you guys are trying to make me look bad." Kakashi pointed out.

"Actually I lied about the time we departed so you would be on time." Iruka confessed. "But that doesn't matter. The limos will be here soon, so we need everyone in their groups."

"Oye! Kaka-sensei! Did you tell Naruto he was right?" Brooke asked. She was practically a shadow to what appeared to be a younger Brooke with blue eyes.

"I was right? About what?" Naruto snapped out of his sleepy daze, some drivel coming out of his mouth.

"That's disgusting, Dobe." Sasuke grimaced at his companion. He reached out using his sleeve to wipe away the offending drool.

"Thanks, _Mom_." Naruto sneered.

"So does that mean I can call you Naru-chan?" Sasuke smirked back.

"Hell no, Teme!" Naruto shouted, pulling at Sasuke's shirt collar.

"Ahem." Brooke cleared her throat. "Not that I don't find this totally amusing…" Whipping out her phone she snapped a picture. "But as I was saying, Kakashi is taking us to a hot spring, so Naruto was right! Also this is my older sister Paige!"

"Hey." Paige waved, smiling. "Hopefully my sister hasn't given you too much trouble. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro know what to expect, but I hope she was on better behavior than usual." She glared at Brooke, who flinched and ran over to Gaara and hid behind him.

"Red, save me!" Brooke wails.

"Too early for your nonsense." Gaara ground out between clenched teeth. HE pushed her back to her sister, where Brooke found her home hanging on to her sister's shoulder, who tried to shake her off. The limos pulled up and everyone got into their designated vehicle.

"Wait wait!" Brooke yelped. "Why don't the chaperones take their own limo, that way they don't have to hang out with rowdy kids." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Zabuza grinned his signature, shark-like smile. "I don't want to kill anybody before we actually arrive."

"So, Paige and I will ride with Pinky and Karate Guru. Don't worry I will be on my best behavior." Brooke gave everyone a thumbs up.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Limo 1: Paige, Brooke, Lee, and Sakura

"How old are you Paige?" Sakura asked.

"Younger than you, but that's all you're getting. Don't you know it's rude to ask for someone's age Sakura?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry; I did not mean to offend you. Wait, how did you know my name, before your sister did?"

"Brooke knows everyone's name; she chooses not to use them. If you have a problem, tell her to stop and she will."

"…No I don' wanna carry the bubbles… -Chan will you carwee some? …Too lazy to give… I AM THE MOUSE!" Brooke appeared to be having a very interesting dream. Paige could tell some of her forms were also getting a say in the dream.

"Your sister is filled with youth! Even in sleep she has energy!" Lee grinned.

"So are you guys excited to be going on the field trip?" Paige asked.

"I was… but truthfully I kinda fear our destination. Kakashi is a pervert, did you know he reads-" Sakura answered.

Paige interrupted, "Those orange Icha Icha books, yea yea. Common knowledge. But thanks for the warning. By any chance are you the two who played with Allie? She believes that you two are going to get married and she will be the flower girl." Paige grinned happily.

Sakura and Lee both turned bright red, "N-no, of course not! We're in high school." Sakura stuttered, almost as bad as Hinata.

"But you'll get married later in life?" Paige smirked at Sakura's slip-up.

"No, no. You misunderstood Sakura. We are not dating, and we are not getting married." Lee tried to remedy the situation.

"So, you don't want to marry Sakura?" Paige asked.

"I never said that!" Lee shouted, surprising Sakura. He laughed sheepishly, before continuing. "I mean, I would be lucky if I were to ever marry someone as pretty as Sakura."

"Hey, if you want to keep your relationship a secret, that's fine by me." Paige waved them off nonchalantly.

"What did you not get by we are not dating!" Sakura raged impatiently.

"Hey Pinky, your boyfriend is getting offended over there." Paige laughed.

Sakura unbuckled her seat belt so as to lunge at the blonde but Lee caught the safety device and buckled it again. "Sakura, don't unbuckle your seat belt, it would be unyouthful if we got in a crash and you did not survive. Paige, please understand that we are not in a relationship, and it offends Sakura by concluding that."

"Maa maa. You guys should date you'd make a cute couple. Lee would probably spoil you and all of your children, sorry to offend you Sakura." Paige waved them off and stared at her IPhone beginning to scroll through it.

After a few moments, Sakura calmed down and tried to converse with the younger girl again. "What are you looking at on your IPhone?"

"I'm reading. Shhh Brooke is at that point in her sleep that if you make one wrong noise, she becomes very angry."

Unfortunately, Brooke's leg twitched and knocked over her bag of entertainment. She shot up immediately and searched for the offender. She glared at everyone before flipping the hood of her hoodie over her head and curling her legs up and stretching the cloth over her legs. With her oversized sleeves and head on her knees, all you could see was a ball of green.

"Well, so much for that. She'll probably blow up at someone if you guys talk, so for now independent entertainment. Paige went back to reading on her phone, Sakura started writing in her journal, and Lee played his DS.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Limo 2: Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Chouji.

"So, how long have you been dating?" Ino asked. Chouji was happily munching on some chips beside her.

"F-for a c-couple of weeks now." Hinata stammered, Kiba smiled at her and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"You guys are so cute together!" Ino squealed. "So that means, our class has two couples. That's incredible considering our small numbers. So, Chouji?"

Chouji glanced up at Ino and nodded.

"When are you going to ask me out?" Ino grinned slyly.

Chouji chuckled. "Ino, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Don't lie! Shikamaru told me you have a crush on me, and I've known you for forever so I can see through your lies. It's not fair. I keep waiting for you to ask me out and you haven't; two couples have gotten together before us." Ino whined.

Hinata giggled at the exchange while Kiba looked completely mortified.

"Ino, if you want us to be together so badly, then why don't you just say so." Chouji replied.

"It's improper for the girl to ask the guy, and I know I can be pretty demanding and that's a turn off for guys. So, I waited for you to ask me. And then you didn't, so I consulted magazines and every chick-flick known to mankind, but nothing worked, and now you're laughing at me!" Ino rambled.

"I apologize Ino, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"No you missed your chance!" Ino huffed and crossed her arms.

Chouji reached into his bag and grabbed a box. "Well, I was going to ask you later, but you were impatient." He gave her the box and asked again. "Ino, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She opened the velvet box and inside there was a charm necklace, with five charms, a heart a butterfly and three different flowers. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Chouji I'm glad you finally asked! Now, help me put it on."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Limo 3: Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Tenten.

Temari was sleeping on Shikamaru's shoulder, while Shikamaru was thinking.

"You better take good care of my sister or I'll kick your ass." Kankuro threatened.

"Same goes for me." Tenten agreed.

"She can take care of herself, but yes I'll try to keep her happy." Shikamaru smiled at his sleeping girlfriend.

"Awwww, I can't even threaten you probably, when I can see clearly how much you care about her. Welcome to the family!" Tenten cheered.

"What do you mean, you aren't even part of our family." Kankuro sighed. "You're on thin ice, Nara."

"That's hurts, Kankuro. Of course I'm part of the family! I've known you guys since we were in diapers and Temari is my best friend, but if the details really matter I could always marry you to be a part of your family." Tenten smiled innocently.

Kankuro turned bright red and Shikamaru smirked.

"Oh my goodness, that probably sounded really weird!" Tenten realized. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Kankuro. Please, just forget I said anything!"

Kankuro cleared his throat. "Well, hmm… Shikamaru, you seem to be pretty close to the devil spawn, can you tell us what she is up to?"

Shikamaru replied, "Well, I don't think I am at liberty to explain, but-"

~_Answer your phone Chubby~_ Brooke's voice rung out. "Heh, heh speaking of her." Kankuro answered his phone. "What the hell do you want?" Kankuro waited for the reply, but his face dropped. In utter terror, he threw the phone to Shikamaru, "It's for you."

Wearily, Shikamaru lifted the phone to his ear. "… Shikamaru speaking."

"Oh, hey Shikamaru! So glad I caught you, do not reveal any information about what Kakashi and Brooke have planned. K?" Paige laughed through the phone. "Oh, also, can you tell me your phone number, so I don't have to call Kankuro again, thank you so much, and please tell Kankuro I was kidding. I won't tell Temari!" Paige giggled and hung up.

"Well, Paige is officially scarier than her sister, but she told me to tell you that she won't tell Temari." Shikamaru sighed.

"Won't tell Temari, what?" Tenten asked anxiously.

"N-nothing" Kankuro stuttered.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Limo 4: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji.

"Naruto, get off." Sasuke pushed Naruto's head off of his shoulder.

"Too tired." Naruto groaned. "Let me sleep, Sasuke."

"…Hn." Sasuke grumbled, but allowed Naruto resting on his shoulder. He then turned to his other companions, "Stop brooding over what ever happened, Hyuuga, and do something about it." Sasuke smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Uchiha." Neji replied coldly.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you over the emo aura you're emitting." Sasuke stated.

"If you don't shut up Uchiha, so Naru-chan can sleep I'll castrate you during the night." Gaara growled.

Sasuke gaped at the blunt threat before turning to Naruto, "You allow him to call you Naru-chan?"

"…Hm… yea Gaara's my friend." Naruto replied sleepily.

"But I'm your friend also, and I'm not allowed to call you that."

"I've known Gaara for longer, and he wasn't an ass to me for years before we became friends." Naruto growled.

"But I'm not being an ass now, and you still won't let me call you Naru-chan." Sasuke grumbled.

"Well, if you would let me get some sleep, then maybe I'll fucking consider it." Naruto ground out between clenched teeth. Sasuke was completely surprised by the outburst.

"See, Uchiha. If you had stopped talking, then Naru would not be totally pissed off." Gaara smirked. "Now _he_'_ll_ castrate you instead."

"…hn." Sasuke shoved put on his ear buds, so he could ignore Gaara and take his mind off the cute but seriously pissed off Naruto.

Neji, realizing that he was kinda left on his own with Gaara, began to tense up and scoot as far away in the opposite direction as the seat belt would allow.

"Man, Hyuuga it's like you think I'm gonna rape you or something." Gaara chuckled. He then relaxed into his own seat, crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"You do get aggressive around me." Neji snapped, but noticed what was lacking in Gaara's reaction. "You called me Hyuuga…"

Opening one eye Gaara looked at Neji. "Is that not your name?"

"No it is, but you were calling me by first name-"

"And it pissed you off, but now that I'm calling you by your preferred name, you question my motives." Gaara leaned forward, "What is it that you want me to call you?"

"…Hyuuga." Neji replied cautiously.

"Then I will call you Hyuuga."

"But you… and then… called me… what?" Neji tried to make sense of the situation. "After all that time I argued with you about calling me Neji, you just automatically revert to using my last name?"

"Problem with that, Hyuuga?" Gaara sneered.

Neji did not know how to reply, who was this person? Sure, Gaara came off with a bad attitude when they had first met, but this was ridiculous in Neji's eyes. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Problem? I'd thought you'd be happy Hyuuga, knowing that you don't have to worry about me having a crush on you any more."

"Is that what you call it? You having a crush? You pissed me off at every turn and touched me so freely. I didn't know what to think! I don't even know you!"

"Correction: you don't want to know me, so why should it matter what happened in the past. Let bygones be bygones and we can tolerate each other for the rest of our high school lives and never see each other again."

"When did I ever say I didn't want to know you?"

_Flashback Flashback Flashback _(A/N: If anyone watches Cry plays…Corpse Party)

_Gaara slowly released both of Neji's hands and took a single step back. "Backing off. Could you at least give me a chance?"_

_ "No." Gaara grimaced at the resentment in Neji's voice._

_ Brushing off the sting of Neji's answer, Gaara stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry you feel that way Hyuuga." With that note Gaara left the paled eyed brunette._

_End Flashback_

"I don't see what your problem is, Hyuuga, you got your way. Be happy."

"How could you give up so easily, why don't you fight for your goal and prove everybody wrong?"

"That may seem really simple-" Gaara stopped abruptly. "Uchiha?"

"…Hm?" Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

"Stop eavesdropping or I'll wake Naruto up and blame it on you."

"Got it. No more eavesdropping on the couple's first fight." Sasuke smirked.

Before Neji could protest the word 'couple' Gaara beat him to it, "We are not a couple, and neither Hyuuga nor I wish it otherwise. So go back to listening to your Ipod and allowing Naruto to rest peacefully."

When Gaara heard the whispers of a song drifting once again from Sasuke's ear buds, he continued, "That may seem really simple, but as you don't seem to recall, you were the goal, and you are still dead-set on being unattainable."

Neji was silent for a moment, "You don't wish we were a couple?"

"Hyuuga, think through that question again, happy day for you, right?"

"That doesn't really answer the question." Neji grumbled.

"Why does it F'ing matter, Hyuuga? If I don't, it's a win for you. If I do, it's a loss for me. What do you want me to say? What is it that you really want to know?" Gaara replied frustrated.

"What was the whole carnival thing?" It had been on Neji's mind for a while.

"Making up for the trouble I caused you. I confused and pissed you off, but I helped you when you were in trouble. What did you want it to mean?"

"I don't know. I just got confused and all. Plus, you gave me this stuffed animal." Neji reached into his bag and got the stuffed raccoon out. "And now, every time I look at it, it just reminds me of you, and I'm even more confused. I just thought that maybe you hadn't given up. No one should ever give up."

"Hey, can I see that?" Gaara held his hand out for the stuffed toy, which Neji tossed to him. "This toy, it reminds you of the carnival and how I rescued you, huh?" Gaara smiled softly.

"Well I wouldn't use the word rescue, but yea I guess-"

_Shhhhhhk_

Neji's eyes widened in surprise, and for an unknown reason to him, tears also welled up in his eyes as he watched Gaara rip the head off the toy raccoon. Gaara glared at Neji, "There, now you won't have to remember me as the guy who saved you and gave you a stuffed animal. The poorly sewed crap memento was destroyed by yours truly: the asshole you think is gonna rape you, happy? No conflicting perspectives of the same person."

Neji gaped at the adorable raccoon doll that was in two pieces. "Why would you do that?" Tears threatened to spill from Neji's eyes, "Why would you do that?" Neji's anger began to boil. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? THAT WAS MINE!" The tears were replaced by a truly terrifying glare. Neji tried to calm himself down. "THAT WAS MINE! That was mine!" Neji tried to steady his heart beat, and began to whisper, not only trying to calm himself down, but also so as not to awaken the slumbering Naruto and the now sleeping Sasuke. "That was mine… You had no right. The toy belonged to me… I was going to keep it." Neji ducked his head. "You… you… you are a despicable asshole. You had no right… I… I… I HATE YOU!" Neji turned away from Gaara and stared out one of the tinted windows.

Gaara smiled sadly, "I'm glad we can agree on something." He mumbled to himself. Unsure about what to do with the stuffed animal, he packed it in his own bag.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the limos finally arrived at the hot spring, the students began shuffling towards the entrance, but noticed that Iruka was holding an ice pack to Kakashi's eye and scolding him. While, Haku politely smiled at Zabuza trying to reassure him that he was fine. Naruto, now that it was at a reasonable time, was up and about with his usual energy. "Crap, what did Kakashi do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, 'hot shot' over there, overreacted when I accidently knocked into Haku, and punched me." Kakashi replied angrily.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed in your seat like I told you to. I swear, sometimes you are worse then a five year old." Iruka groaned. "It doesn't matter, let's just check into our rooms and try to relax before lunch."

Luggage in tow, the class entered the hot spring resort. As they were checking in, a voice squealed, "BROOKE!"

"Oh no…" Paige took a couple of steps away from Brooke.

A ball of energy shot through the mass of students, most being knocked over, until it tackled Brooke, but Brooke knowing what was coming had braced herself and remained standing. "Riya!" Brooke was hugging a small girl around Paige's age. Riya had very short black hair with a small ponytail keeping her bangs from her eyes. The ponytail practically stuck straight up and made her look much younger then she actually was. "You really have to stop trying to jump me every time you see me."

"I was wondering when you were going to visit! Where's Commando?" Riya giggled searching the mass of people. "Oh, you thought you could get away, Paige? Give me a hug!"

"Riya, I love you, but please if you want to use our fake titles, it's Commander." Paige replied giving Riya a hug. "It's good to see you, Head Captain."

"You know it's Commando!" Riya laughed as Paige grumbled. "So I hear Lieutenant has pictures to show me. LET ME SEE THEM!"

"Oh right!" Brooke tossed her phone to Riya. Riya giggled at the photos before returning the phone to Brooke.

All of the students and teachers watched the exchange in utter surprise.

"Wait, you all know each other?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Hmm?" Brooke looked confused. "OH, you mean Riya? Yea, she is the most amazing friend ever, didn't you wonder how I got you guys discount prices… I know the school isn't made of money… of course then they had to use the extra amount on the limos, but that's beside the point. This is Riya, and she is the owner of the hot spring."

"This child is the owner of the hot spring?" Kakashi asked unconvinced.

"I'm not a kid! But yea my family owns it, but you guys will be staying in my wing of the hotel. So anything you need, come talk to me, and anything I say goes." Riya grinned. "I assume you know the rules about alcohol for the minors. Basically, if you have parents' permission, you can have 1 drink… so your tongue loosens and everybody spills their secrets." Riya snickered. "I do not tolerate drunk kids: you get one drink, maybe two depending on tolerance. You get drunk: you deal with Zabuza, and then I kick your ass." Riya beamed, "Now, who's ready for lunch?"

"Me." Paige and Brooke replied following Riya leaving the group gaping behind them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yes… so just so you know: Gaara was being an asshole… I KNOW, but this is what I had planned and it will work out in the end, but I realized practically all the couples are all really easy to work out and get together, besides Sasuke and Naruto, and Neji and Gaara. So there has to be conflict…

How Riya got her name: She is Asian and refers to herself being yellow all the time. I think in Spanish sometimes, because it's a weird habit so when I was coming up with a name I thought Amarilla, but that's a weird name so we kept the 'love' for our selves… (ama~conjugation of amar- to love) You then get Rilla, but in Spanish the double l sounds like –ya or –ja and then you get Riya.

Thank you for reading all the way through it means a lot to me! Love you all! Paige you have anything to say?

Paige: While reading this, I had seen the _Shhhhhhhk_ before everything else, and then went back to read the chapter from the beginning. While reading I _aww_ed at the part where Neji pulled out the raccoon, but immediately turned to Brooke, tears welling up in my eyes, and said, "You're going to make Gaara rip up the stuffed animal, aren't you?" And she grinned and said, "Yep!" So sad…. I miss being able to glomp Obito…

That reminds me! **Ocdanime does not condone the abuse or mistreatment of stuffed animals, this is just a fan fiction. **


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! This is a chapter dedicated to the most amazing sister ever! Hope you had a wonderful birthday, this is your extremely late birthday gift! So let's get started shall we?

Thank you:

Miserae

Dcatbob

Please grab a treat! Of your imagination…

Reviews:

Meow meow: I'm so thankful that you understood the meaning behind Gaara ripping up the raccoon stuffed animal… wasn't entirely sure how everybody would react to that so thanks for the response!

KuroHikari: Excuse me but how am I supposed to read this cross-over that you plan on writing if you are not signed in! Now, I'm super excited, but you are hiding from me!

SasuNaruRocks10001: Thanks for reading; I'm glad you enjoy it! As for the review thing… *laughs sheepishly* People should review when they want to and that's why I don't ask for people to review or threaten not to update if I don't get a certain number.

: Dude… I RABU YOU TOO! Thank you for giving me feedback on the story and the ocs and I always heart people who ship my favorite pairings… also just so you know when I first read your review I automatically thought you were Riya because she told me that she would change her guest review name every time she read, so if this is her: I CAUGHT YOU! If not, sorry for the confusion and enjoy the chapter!

Let's do this! Just so you know this chapter will be more centered on Naruto and Sasuke, and Neji and Gaara, because those are her favorite pairings of this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the class decided to not follow the reminiscing trio, but instead headed to their designated rooms. "Excuse me, Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, Iruka?" Kakashi hummed playfully.

"Care to explain why exactly you have boys and girls SHARING ROOMS?!" Iruka exploded. Iruka handed the roommate list over to Kakashi.

"Maa, sorry I just didn't feel like making another list and just split them into groups of two from their groups." Kakashi waved him off.

"No clearly you weren't thinking." Iruka smacked him upside the head. "I'll just rearrange the groups now. So everybody gather round. Let's see Sakura how about you room with Ino-"

"Wait what-NOOOO!" Riya ran in, jumping. "How 'bout all the girls share the giant room?" Riya clapped. "Please, that way we can all have the most amazing party activity. Pleeeeaaseeeeee!" Riya begged.

"Well I don't know about-"

"YAY! Ok girls follow me!" Riya cheered, the girls had no choice but to follow the enthusiastic teenager.

"But I didn't, I don't understand what just happened, but let's take that as a blessing. So the guys who will be rooming together are as follows: Kankuro and Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, and Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto, and Gaara and Neji. Everybody cool with that?"

"Ok I'm going to speak up, because I know that those two won't." Sasuke pointedly stared at Neji and Gaara. "They should not be put in a room together and perhaps they should even change groups-"

"Sasuke, I don't understand what is wrong but why shouldn't Gaara and Neji be in our group?" Naruto questioned. Gaara shook his head at Naruto, signaling for him to stop.

"It's not about them not being in our group, it's about them being in a group with each other. Just look at them, whatever balance that was there, has been absolutely obliterated." Sasuke pointed out. Neji glanced at Gaara who was looking past the teachers. Sasuke was right, truly Neji had no idea what he thought about Gaara, but it definitely was not safe for them to be near each other.

Gaara inputted, "I agree with Sasuke-"

"No, I wouldn't want to cause everyone problems," Gaara scoffed at Neji's interruption. "I think Gaara and I can act civilized." Neji snuck a glance at Gaara again, but it seemed he looked everywhere but in his direction.

"Why on earth would you think that Hyuuga? Was the limo ride not proof enough? Maybe next time it will be _your_ head." Gaara sneered.

"What the hell, Gaara?" Temari scolded as she returned from placing her bags in the room. "What have you done to my level-headed younger brother? I think we just need to go talk with Paige for a second." Temari hooked an arm around her brother's shoulder and dragged him off. "Iruka do whatever is less troublesome for- crap now I'm starting to sound like you!" Temari shouted at Shikamaru. "Do whatever you want, Iruka."

"So, I'm going to change the roommates, right?"

"No, then we would also change the groups, Iruka I don't want to cause anybody else problems." Neji answered.

"Nope, you want to only cause me problems. Fine roommates stay as is. Go put your stuff up."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, that's what happened between you and Neji?" Paige asked after Gaara walked her through the play by play. Paige stared blankly at him before smacking him, "You dumbass! I thought you were in love with him!" Paige continued to repeatedly punch Gaara in the arm. "Are you trying to scare him off?" Paige asked in outrage.

Gaara turned away from the abuse.

"What were you thinking?" Paige hissed. "You are not a monster, so stop trying to act like one! Why didn't you wait for him to give you another chance."

Gaara blinked. "Who would ever give me a chance?"

"A hell of a lot of a people, if you would give yourself one. Well I don't know what you should do about it, but you f'ed up. BIG TIME." Paige scoffed. "I don't even know what was going through your mind… try explaining that to me."

Gaara sighed, "He tore out my heart."

"And that gives you the right to tear up his stuffed animal."

"An animal I gave to him. Look he was having a problem with comparing me, one he hated and the other saved him from the wrath of his cousin, now that one does not exist. He doesn't want anything to do with me, so why should he keep that stupid toy around." Gaara tried to reason.

"Because it belonged to him! It was a gift from you which he kept: Which means progress in your relationship, but you eliminated whatever sentiment that held. You know what, give the toy to me."

"What?"

"You heard me, hand it over."

Gaara looked over at his things but returned to staring at Paige.

"Don't want to part with it? That means Neji didn't either. So either you give it to me or you get Kankuro to fix it and then give it back to Neji."

Gaara didn't respond.

"Kankuro, Gaara needs a favor!" Paige left the room in search of Kankuro.

Gaara decided to head up to his room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Gaara entered the room Neji appeared to be sleeping in his bed, but he rolled over and stared at Gaara. Gaara shrunk underneath the angered gaze but shuffled in and tried to shut the door-

"Hey, Riya says there are water caverns around and Sasuke and I want to check them out." Naruto barged in. "Iruka says we can go by ourselves, if we can get the entire group to go, so are you in?"

Gaara didn't want to disappoint Naruto, so he agreed and Neji still wanted to talk to Gaara so he followed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"These caves are enormous!" Naruto ran into the dark cavern.

"Don't go running off dobe, you're going to get lost." Sasuke teased. 'Teme' echoed throughout the cave. "Hey I'm going to catch up with him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself can I trust you guys not to kill each other?" Sasuke turned to his companions.

Gaara scoffed, but Neji answered, "You don't have to babysit us."

Sasuke walked off quickly, but Neji and Gaara walked at their own pace. Silence surrounded them for a few brief minutes before Neji finally asked, "Why did you do it?" Gaara didn't answer, so Neji tried clarifying the question, "Why did you rip apart my stuffed animal?"

"Because it didn't mean anything." Gaara answered bluntly.

"Now, wait a minute. Yes it did mean-"

"What did it mean to you, Hyuuga? Please explain that to me, because that toy was a ploy to get your cousin to stop yelling at you. It should hold no other meaning."

Neji struggled for a response, "Well, yea it was, but he was-"

"He?" Gaara asked.

"Yea well when I brought him home, Hanabi spied him and told me that 'he' needed a name, in her words, 'You can't just go around calling him Raccoon-san.' (A/N Riya…) so she named him Bandit." Neji smiled.

"Bandit, huh? I…" Gaara trailed off unable to continue his thought as he saw Neji frown.

"What? What's wrong with the name Bandit?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, I just never took you as the kind of guy who would name a stuffed animal to appease his cousin."

"She named him, it, whatever. And you ripped his head off." Neji grumbled. "You shouldn't destroy things that you believe hold no meaning."

"Of course not, it held meaning for me, and that is why I asked if it meant anything to you. It shouldn't hold any meaning for you, so why won't you let it go?"

"What did it mean for you, Gaara?" Neji asked.

Gaara cringed at his name, and sighed. "I ripped its head off for a reason, to show that it no longer had meaning. What-"

"Well, what was the meaning before viciously ripped his head off?"

"It shouldn't matter Hyuuga."

"Yea well it did!" Neji shouted, fed up with Gaara's dodging of the subject. "When you gave me it, I thought it meant that you weren't just some asshole trying to mock me, that maybe I had judged you too quickly." Neji whispered.

"Well, you thought wrong." Gaara tried to shuffle ahead of Neji, but Neji grabbed the back of his shirt. They stood there in silence for a moment.

"No, I'm right, but I hurt you-"

"Let go." Gaara whispered.

"So now you're trying to push me away."

"Let go."

"You're scared-"

"Let go."

"Of something-"

"LET GO!" Gaara whipped around and tried to shove Neji away, but Neji grabbed his wrists. Gaara tried to pull away but Neji held them tightly. "I backed off when you asked me to, why do I not receive the same treatment?" Gaara growled.

"I'm not as nice as you are." Neji smirked back. "What are you running from Gaara? Why the sudden change in personality?" Gaara tried again to pull his wrists away from Neji, but Neji pulled him even closer. "What happed to the cool, nonchalant, couldn't be bothered with other people's personal space Gaara? What's scaring you now?"

"I'm not scared." Gaara turned his face away from Neji's calculating glare.

"Oh, so if I let go of your wrists, you aren't going to take off." Gaara winced. "Answer my questions Gaara, I answered yours: I told you what the stuffed animal meant to me. "

"I don't have to tell you anything Hyuuga." Gaara spat.

"No I guess you don't, but I won't stop bothering you until you do."

"Why, you shouldn't want anything to do with me? I'm an asshole remember, a monster." Gaara whispered.

"You're not a monster. Why would you say that?" Neji asked, but Gaara remained silent. "Who called you a monster?" Neji loosened his grip on Gaara's wrists.

"It doesn't matter." Gaara replied.

"GYAHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell was that?" Neji shouted. He grabbed Gaara's hand and ran to the source of the noise. Sasuke was bent over a hole in the cave, "NARUTO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"What the hell happened?" Neji asked.

Sasuke continued shouting, practically hysterical, "NARUTO! ANSWER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! NARUTO!"

"Sasuke, what's going on where is Naruto?" Neji tried again.

Sasuke whipped out of his trance to stare at Neji, "We were just walking, one second he was there and the next he was screaming and he wasn't there anymore. He's not answering!"

"Sasuke, calm down." Neji tried to reason with him.

"But he's gone and won't answer! What if he's hurt, or worse-"

_Smack_

Gaara slapped the Uchiha. "Well stop freaking out about it, so we can help him. Neji help me down."

"Gaara we don't know how deep that hole is-"

"Naruto is down there."

"Right, so we should get some help-"

"Fine you go get help, but we need to get Naruto. Sasuke, help me down." Gaara stated. Sasuke grabbed on to Gaara's arm while he propelled a little ways down the hole. "Ok now let go."

"What the hell Gaara!" Neji shouted. "You could-"

"I thought I told you to get help, Sasuke let go." Sasuke glanced between Neji and Gaara before letting go.

"Dammit Sasuke!" Neji shouted. _Thud _"Why'd you listen to him?"

"It's ok it wasn't that far down. I think Naruto just hit his head on the way down. He's breathing fine." Gaara shouted up. "Here's the plan. Sasuke is going to lower you down-"

"What?" Neji shouted.

"So you can grab Naruto and bring him up." Sasuke shoved Neji over to the hole before lowering him down.

Gaara tied his hoodie around Naruto before lifting him up and putting the sleeves into Neji's outstretched hand. (A/N Naruto's such a lightweight and everyone else is super strong-just go with it.) They pulled Naruto up. Once again Neji leaned down into the hole for Gaara. With a great tug Gaara was pulled out the hole as well. They sprinted out of the cave, Sasuke carrying Naruto on his back. Now that they were out in the light, Neji and Gaara could see just how much this had affected Sasuke. His eyes were red and tear streaks were visible on his cheeks.

"Let's get back." Gaara suggested. "Don't worry Naruto's going to be fine, a fall like that won't keep him down long." Naruto began to stir on Sasuke's back. "And it looks like he is coming to already."

"Mmm," Naruto whimpered and tightened his grip around Sasuke before opening his eyes. "Wha happened?"

"Ha." Sasuke laughed, completely relieved. "You fell down a hole, and were passed out. You're lucky you aren't hurt."

"Heheh." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that, you can put me down now." Sasuke shook his head in refusal.

"You could have a concussion; you shouldn't walk until you get checked out." Sasuke stated. Gaara snickered and Sasuke pointedly glared at him.

"Oh sorry." Gaara apologized, "Sasuke's right, ahem. You shouldn't walk Naruto." Gaara continued towards the hot spring resort, but Neji stepped in front of him.

"Why don't you guys go ahead?" Neji suggested. Sasuke walked away with Naruto protesting that he didn't need help to walk.

"Ha Uchiha is so in love with him. Naruto's fine, Sasuke just doesn't want to let him go." Gaara laughed.

"What the hell was that!" Neji shouted.

Gaara winced, "That was Uchiha being a possessive-"

"I'm not talking about Sasuke, Gaara! Why the hell did you go down into that hole! You didn't know how deep it was, you could've been hurt!"

"Yeah, so? Why should you care what I do?"

"If you had just waited, I would have gotten help, but no you just jumped into that pitch black hole without thinking. We could have had two injured idiots instead of one!"

"I'm not an idiot. What if it was Hinata in that hole? What would you have done?" Gaara asked.

"That's completely different-"

"No it isn't. Naruto is practically family, so it is the same. He's the first person who ever thought differently about me." Gaara interrupted.

"Thought differently of you?" Neji questioned, and Gaara clammed up. "Got silent real quick, huh Gaara? You going to try to run from my questions again?"

"Fuck off, Hyuuga." Gaara jogged back to the resort, while Neji calmly walked behind.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

K And done, so happy extremely late birthday sissy! What do you think?

Paige: Wonderful birthday present. Happy late b-day to me, Brooke, Riya, and Naruto. October rules!

Ocdanime: Oh yea! Happy late birthday Riya and Naruto! Sorry about your birthday gift Naruto you had to fall down a hole… And there you go rebeccablackisacow, Sasuke cried. Sorry Riya but you'll be featured more next update! Byez.


	21. Chapter 21

Ocdanime: ¡Oye, amigos! It's been awhile, so I'm going to level with you, you aren't here to listen to my excuses so I'll just get started on my normal author's note and if you want to hear random stories you can skip to the end author's note, understandable?

So thank you

CrimsonAzureRose

And Reviews:

SasuNaruRocks10001: I'm glad you liked my author's tidbit and thanks for the feedback I truly appreciate it!

Azy0020: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Please feel free to grab from the cookie jar.

**DISCLAIMER: Ocdanime does not own Naruto. **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well, there's no need to worry. The doctor said Naruto just has a minor head injury and he should just relax." Iruka explained to the worried students. "Riya, I thought you said the water caverns were safe."

"They are! All of them are perfectly safe except the Northeast one…" Riya trailed off. Brooke snickered at the guilty expression on Riya's face.

"What did you do?" Paige sighed.

"How was I supposed to know Blondie was going to fall in the trap I had made for Commando?" Riya shouted as Brooke fell to her knees in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, so you thought I was going to fall for a pit trap?" Paige asked.

"No, I thought I would show you around the Northeast water cavern and Commando would spot the pit trap and push Lieutenant in and we would all laugh!"

"That would've been hilarious!" Brooke gasped "But this is much more entertaining!"

Snickers erupted from the room next door as Sasuke opened the door. "Naruto, also finds your little trick amusing, but that can probably be traced back to the amount of brain cells he lost and the amount he had to begin with."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Shut up, Naruto, you could have been seriously hurt; it isn't a laughing matter." Sasuke argued.

"I'm truly sorry about that." Riya apologized. "Why don't you two head over to the springs to relax, ummm, just stay on the path…"

"More traps I'm guessing?" Paige asked.

"You could say that, yea."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasuke, you need to lighten pit was just a failed attempt at a joke between friends. I'm perfectly fine." Naruto joked as he strolled next to the brooding Sasuke.

"Naruto, you were not responding. You were not fine,and I'm surprised that you are actually able to walk by yourself right now."

"Yep,just a little sore, but I'm sure the springs will fix that, nehh Sasuke?" Naruto nudged his companion with his elbow, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey, hey I'll race you!"

"The doctor said you should relax, not race the fastest sprinter in our school."

"Aww is wittle Sasu-chan afraid he's going to lose?"

"Sasu-chan?"

"Well yea, since you gave me a stupid nickname, you should get one too!"

"As I recall, I am not allowed to call you Naru-chan." Sasuke smirked.

"How 'bout whoever wins decides the nicknames?"

Sasuke thought about the possibilities of Naruto winning. Not only was Sasuke faster, but Naruto probably couldn't go his top speed at the moment anyway, there was no possible way he could lose. "You're on." Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Ok, 321 Go!" Naruto spat out as she shoved Sasuke of the path and shot away towards the spring. Sasuke foot landed off the worn path and sunk deep into a pile of mud. Trying to yank his foot out of the mud, Sasuke became unbalanced and moved his other foot back to catch himself. 'Shit.'

Laughter erupted behind Sasuke, but he couldn't tell the source, "Well I guess you really are a stick in the mud!" Riya joked.

"Very funny, can you help me out? How did you make the mud sticky?"

"Pranksters never give out trademark tricks! And I thought Naruto would have a problem following my warning, but here you are." Sasuke growled, but Riya continued to laugh. "Wait, wait… damn I should have thought of more puns. Fine, I'll help you out."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasu, what took you so long?" Naruto laughed as he relaxed in the spring.

"Yea, well your stunt at the beginning of the race caused quite a bit of trouble." Sasuke growled.

"Aww, is Sasu mad that he lost?" Naruto laughed. "Ok since you're a sore loser I'll make you a deal. Naruto hopped out of the spring and walked over to where Sasuke stood. "I'll call you Sasu, and you can call me Naru, but we won't use the girly honorifics."

A blush began to form on Sasuke's cheeks as the object of his affections continued to step closer towards him in nothing but the towel he had wrapped himself around as soon as he hopped out.

"Sasu? You aren't looking to good, are you coming down with something?" Naruto reached out to touch Sasuke's forehead.

_Crash!_

Sasuke whipped around at the offending noise while protectively moving Naruto behind him. "Maybe we should go see what that was." Naruto suggested.

They both crept around the corner to see Riya sprawled across the floor, surrounded in blood, and holding her nose. "Ha ha, nothing to see here!" She laughed sheepishly. "I just… walked into a wall… at top speed! And… hurt my nose! Ow! And it started bleeding because it's hurt! Yea, it really hurts. Don't worry! Go back to what you were doing! See it stopped bleeding already!" Shaking her hands frantically to show the bleeding had stopped.

"Umm… Ok?" Naruto wasn't sure how to reply so he just walked back in to the spring with Sasuke in tow.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that evening!

"Please tell me you got pictures!" Brooke pleaded.

"How was I supposed to get pictures? I passed out!" Riya shouted.

"Way to go Nosebleed-kun, we should just call you Sanji!"

"Hey, Sanji's pretty cool!"

"No he isn't!" Paige and Brooke shouted in unison. "No use in arguing about it now, so lets just calm down so we can enjoy watching the others spill their secrets."

"Yay, Circle Time!" Riya shouted. (A/N … I'm sorry Riya, I'm so out of it, so I can't remember what you actually call it and neither can Paige…sorry)

The trio walked into the large dining area where the rest of the teenagers and chaperones lounged. "Ok, so there are cups on the tables, take one and teachers take as much as you want as long as you don't get alcohol poisoning!" Riya began. "Girls can follow me back to our room. Boys, I don't care what you do, but make sure you're in your rooms by midnight."

"So we are all going to go up to the big room, and we are going to go around the circle telling secrets until everybody falls asleep. Basically you either want to stay up the longest so you know the most secrets or you want to fall asleep first so you don't share as many secrets, but everybody has to share at least one. For one full rotation of secrets the secret severity increases." Riya explained.

"What does that mean?" Ino asked.

"It means sit down, shut up, and tell secrets!" Riya giggled. "Say if the first round you say you have a crush on someone. Then the next round you have to reveal either who it is or just another secret that is more difficult to share."

"Ok, I'll start!" Brooke cheered. "I once walked into the boys bathroom. (A/N… True Story) so Paige."

"I have alter ego named Hag Mom*." Paige stated calmly while the others in the room looked utterly confused.

"That's not a secret!" Riya protested.

"Grah, GRAH, BRAH, ahhrrah!" Paige shouted at Riya.

"Fine! IT'S A SECRET!" Riya gasped between laughs. "Not a very good one, but let's continue. Temari, it's your turn!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

With Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, Lee, and Sasuke.

"So what do you think the girls are up to?" Naruto asked.

"Probably… painting each other'ssss toenailsss, or some others girly shit." Kiba slurred. They all were trying to make it back to their rooms with out Zabuza seeing Kiba. Although Kiba had only had one drink, it seemed like he had fifty.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto exclaimed as Kiba tripped in the hall and caused a domino effect with of all the others.

"NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION, PILLOW!" Kiba bellowed at the pile of bodies beneath him.

"We need to get Kiba out of here before he wakes up the entire building." Chouji stated, trying to stand.

"No shit Sherlock, but Kiba managed to dog pile all of us!" Naruto yelled in frustration. The others began to snicker. "Don't laugh, pun not intended! Just whoever is right under Kiba, just shove his ass off."

"Or maybe they're singing annoying songs like that one," Kiba continued to ramble. "You know: _Some nights I wake up, I can't find my makeup!_ Yea, totally, singing." Kiba sung completely off key.

"Oi Kibbles, who sings that?" Naruto asked.

"I think its Fun." Lee replied.

"Hmm, ok cool let them sing it, and you stick with what you're good with, screwing up." Naruto hissed. "So is anyone standing yet?"

"Yea, I never went down." Shikamaru replied.

"What the hell Shikamaru, why are you letting Kiba torture us?" They all shouted, or at least something along those lines.

"It was too troublesome to help you guys out." Shikaru replied coolly. "Besides, it's hilarious to watch you all squirm."

"When I get out of this, you're dead Nara." Sasuke growled.

"Fine I'll help." Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him up. He stood him against the wall as everyone else stood up. "So who wants to carry Kiba to his room?"

"I accept the challenge!" Lee declared. "I will make best of my youth and carry my friends to their rooms!" Lee threw Kiba over his shoulders and raced towards Shikamaru.

"That won't be necessary Lee, you only need to carry Kiba." Shikamaru strolled along to the front of the group, "Where's your brother?"

"Gaara doesn't sleep, so he's taking a walk. I think Neji went with him." Kankuro shrugged. "I guess I'll see you all in the morning."

The boys said their goodnights and went into their assigned rooms.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you think we should go find Gaara and Neji?" Naruto asked.

"They can take care of themselves." Sasuke replied.

"Yea, They are supposed to be in their rooms by midnight. What if Zabuza catches them and they get in trouble? What if they have a fight or something and one falls into a trap off the path? Then how are they supposed to get back, and it's really dark out there. And what if a UFO comes out of nowhere and abducts them, they could be in another galaxy by now, or what if-"

Sasuke stopped Naruto on his tangent. "I'm sure Gaara and Neji can handle the traps and I doubt UFOs would abduct people. If aliens had the technology to fly to other planets why would they be interested in abducting humans? They would either be diplomatic or combative and either way Gaara and Neji wouldn't stand a chance."

"IS THAT SUPPORSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, the doctor said you should be relaxing, what would Gaara do if you went out there looking for them and you got hurt again?"

"Get really angry." Naruto huffed.

"So Gaara does not want you out looking for him, just go to bed." Sasuke stated.

"So you should go look for him!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm really worried, and if you don't, then I will. Which means Gaara will get mad at you for allowing me to do something so dangerous." Naruto smirked. "So would you please go look for them, Sasu?" Naruto batted his eyes and pouted his lips in the over exaggerated puppy dog face.

"Puppy dog faces don't work on me."

"Well darn, that's too bad for you, because I was just trying to distract you." Naruto drew back his lip but leapt towards the door. Sasuke rushed in front of Naruto and slammed the door closed. "Damn it Sasu! I just need to make sure Gaara and Neji make it back ok." Naruto slammed his fists against Sasuke's chest.

"No. Go to bed."

Naruto tried to reach around Sasuke to open the door, but Sasuke caught his wrist and brought him closer. "Please go back to bed, Naruto."

"Please, go look for them."

Who was Sasuke kidding he couldn't say no to Naruto, "Fine, but you better be asleep when I get back."

"How am I supposed to go to sleep if I'm worrying about Gaara and Neji and now you too?" Naruto asked.

"Then just try to relax, please just go lay down, Naruto. I will find them, you won't have to worry." Sasuke released Naruto's wrist and left the room. Naruto waited for five seconds before reaching for the door knob, which turned as soon as Naruto touched it.

"What the hell!" Naruto jumped away from the door knob.

"So you weren't going to bed, even though I went looking for them?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"You didn't even look!" Naruto shouted.

"No they were just going into their room when I left, see? Gaara come say goodnight to Naruto, so he can go to sleep."

Gaara appeared in the door way, "Go to bed, Naruto."

"Ok good night Gaara!" Naruto cheered as he raced back into his room and jumped into bed.

"Why do you listen to him?" Sasuke complained as he closed the door.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok I'm going to end the chapter there! So I have a question for all of you and then I'm going to tell you the story of Hag Mom.

Question: Would any of you care if I got rid of the KakaIru pairing? Because the truth is I never really liked that pairing, but I felt the need to put Kakashi with someone. Your opinion matters! 3 options: Kakashi stays with Iruka, Kakashi doesn't have a pairing, or you give a suggestion of your own please leave a review or send me a pm!

Story: My friends, Mina and Riya were sleeping over and I was explaining to Mina why one of my favorite characters to write was Mikoto, Sasuke's mom. I really like writing for her because her character isn't really developed in the manga or anime, so you can just put your own spin on her. Paige said, "Many people use different personalities for her so sometimes she is the happy-go-lucky mom or she can be a hag mom." And Mina didn't understand what Paige meant by hag mom so she tried to explain it but this is what she said, "A hag mom is like grah GRAH BRAH argghhrah," Basically just a bunch of loud noises and waved her hands around wildly. We all had a good laugh and we continued talking, but later that evening, I was hogging the sour patch kids. And Paige was like, "Pass me some sour patch kids… Pass me some sour patch kids… Pass me some sour patch kids… PASS ME SOME SOUR PATCH KIDS GRAH BRAH ARRGHH!" And Mina yelled out, "Paige has turned into Hag Mom!" And that has become a running joke. Like during Halloween before we went trick or treating I was giving candy out the door at Mina's house and some teenager's came up and they weren't in costume so I wouldn't give them any, but the got really annoying so I gave them each one piece, but one asked, "Can I have more than one?" And I was already super pissed, and tried to reply really calmly with "NO." He ran off and Mina came up behind me and was like, "Oh no everybody, Brooke turned Hag Mom on us." So yep!

Hopefully you enjoy the chapter! Sorry it took so long!

Paige: And the part up there with Kiba singing is Some Nights by Fun, but with a twist. Because that is what happens when I get a song stuck in my brother's head but he doesn't know the words.


End file.
